Invisible
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Cho. Ginny wants nothing more then to have Harry notice her but to him, she is just invisible. Watch as Ginny and Harry grow and blossom into a love that will last a life time. Wishes come true, not free, what price will they have to pay?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi welcome to Invisible, which was formerly a song-fic (fanfiction based on a song). Unfortunately, I violated one of the rules of the site by using song lyrics. (How was I to know that the lyrics I found on the internet weren't Public Domain?) Anyway, I will post songs used in a chapter for my ease and for yours as well as posting **

**Chapter One: Invisible **

**Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, except for one who shows up later :D**

Ginny sat in her dormitory singing to herself a song that she wrote about her one true love. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The Chosen one. But he was dating Cho Chang. Ginny knew that he could do so much better than her. Cho was clingy, obsessed and held onto her last connection to Cedric. Harry.

Cho was everything Ginny wasn't. Pretty, Smart, Clingy, and she knew Cedric. Ginny didn't. She was sweet, had a temper and was independent. But she loved Harry. He was her everything, her sky, her moon, her ocean. They had become good friends over the past few months and they could just be themselves around each other.

Cho didn't know the real Harry. She didn't know that Harry was really scared no matter how brave he acted all the time. She didn't know about Harry's dreams about Voldemort's plans. She didn't know that Harry feared that Dumbledore, no matter how good he was, was pushing Harry off his true path. She didn't know that Harry silently carried the burden of the whole world on his shoulders.

Ginny knew everything about Harry. He told her things that he could never tell Ron or Hermione. They wouldn't understand. They hadn't been hurt by Voldemort like Harry and Ginny had. They couldn't understand. Harry was mourning Sirius but he kept it in. Ginny brought it out. She got him to open up and be human. She taught him that it was ok to show emotion. It was ok to feel, it was better to live than to just exist.

Ginny sat there in her dorm by herself singing. The words that were true. Ginny had told Harry what had really happened when she wrote in Tom Riddle's diary. To Harry, Ginny was just a girl. Just a friend. But Harry was her everything. Her sun, her moon, her stars. Her life.

Ginny saw a fire inside of Harry, so bright. She knew he could fulfill his mission, she knew he would grow and would blossom into a fierce leader. She knew, he would get it right.

Harry couldn't see the way he stopped and stared when Cho walked by. He couldn't see the way Ginny looked at him like he was the world. He didn't know that Ginny loved him. He was blinded by Cho. And her obsession with him.

Ginny sat crying. She thought Harry would never know how she felt. He would never lover her. Invisible. That was what she would always be to Harry. Invisible, like shadows in faded light.

AN: Well please Review! Lots of Love Emma 3


	2. Heart break

**HELLO PEOPLE READING THIS I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! I GET LOTS OF VIEWS BUT NO REVIEWS. I'm not even exaggerating. I didn't get a single review last chapter. That has me pissed But I still write on.**

**CHAPTER 2: HEARTBREAK**

Ginny sat in the common room by herself in the middle of the night. It was Tuesday. That's when Harry and Ginny always met unless something came up, but even then they would always alert one another. But there Ginny was all alone, again. This was the second time this month it had happened.

It was almost four in the morning. Harry hadn't even been in the common room since before dinner. He was probably sleeping with Cho. Ginny let out a sigh. It wasn't a secret that Harry and Cho were shagging but still it hurt Ginny. Just as Ginny was about to give up and go to bed, Harry comes bursting into the Common Room. Hair Messed up. Obvious what he had been doing.

"Sorry I'm late, I was… uh… busy," he said blushing slightly.

"It's alright. So what's new and exciting in the life of the chosen one?" Ginny asked slightly giggling.

"Everything's going great this week. Cho and I are good. Hermione and Ron haven't killed each other. Snape hasn't tried breaking into my mind. Voldemort's at bay. Everything is great! And how is the life of my favorite Weasley?"

"Ok I guess, Hermione is going to drive me out of my mind with studying for O.W.L.s. She is seriously going to be the end of me. And since when am I your favorite Weasley?" Ginny asked. She tried hiding the fact that she was extremely pleased.

"Since Ron got with Lavender Brown. That is why you are now my favorite Weasley!" he said putting an arm around her.

"Since when did they get together? EWWWWH. My brother is dating the school slag." Ginny said disgusted.

"I know. They got together before the quidditch match but they went public today," Harry said looking towards the fire. It was like he was expecting Sirius' head to pop out again.

"Poor Hermione. I know how much she likes him," Ginny said. She reached out and squeezed Harry's arm gently.

"I just…. I just miss him a lot. Besides your family, Sirius is the closest I've ever gotten to one. And now he's gone." Harry said. A tear started to form in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I miss him too. But don't forget we are all here for you. We are here because we love you. So don't push us away." Ginny said giving him a hug.

Unknown to many, Ginny and Sirius developed a friendship of sorts while they were stuck at Grimmauld Place that summer. Sirius loved that spark that Ginny had. She reminded him of Lily.

Harry let more tears fall and soon he was crying into Ginny's lap and she stroked his hair. That was how many of the Tuesday night meetings went. They ended with a bunch of tears. After a few minutes Harry composed himself.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said.

"It isn't a problem Harry. You shouldn't bottle your emotions like that." Ginny said.

"I know but I can't talk about this to anyone else but you. They don't understand. That's what I like about you Ginny. You're easy to talk to and funny. You're practically my best friend." He said.

Once Harry said "friend" Ginny's heart broke. But she faked a smile and gave him another hug.

"Anything else you want to talk about before we go head up to bed?" She asked.

" Yeah one last thing. I want your opinion on something." He said.

"Anything," she said looking at him.

"I want to ask Cho to marry me, before she leaves school in the spring. " He said.

Ginny was about to burst into tears but held them back saying

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Gin, I knew you would be there. I have a favor to ask. Will you help me pick out the ring? Cho's going out for a Girls day out next Hogsmeade day. So would you come with me?" he asked.

Ginny was practically crying now, she could only nod her head.

"Great! Thanks Gin, You're the best. Good night!" he said walking up to his dorm. Ginny remained still for a moment before she went up to her dorm and fell into bed crying. Because now she knew Harry could never be hers.

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I NEED REVIEWS! I WONT UPDATE UNLESS YOU GIVE ME AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! LOOK IT TAKES LESS THAN TWO MINUTES JUST DO IT OK! I LOVE YOU GUYS! UPDATE SOON! HEY I'LL EVEN GIVE MY REVIEWERS SHOUT OUTS! **

**PEACE LOVE AND WRITING!**


	3. Love Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot it last chapter but it didn't matter I still don't own Harry Potter or anything like him just the plot which I have some help on. **

**NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY I AM SO HAPPY, I GOT REVIEWS AND I LOVED THEM AND I LOVE YOU READERS. I'm updating soon because my reviewers inspired me! Shout outs too:**

**BonnieFredrickShruti**

**Treacherous Darkness**

**LilyLuna21**

**GinnyheartsHarry**

**Nipi**

**OH GUESS WHAT! I was at softball practice and we were swinging bats one handed and it reminded me of beaters in quidditch. I know super weird but had to share.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER THREE LOVE HURTS**

The next morning Ginny woke up with a massive headache. Not from a hangover but from crying over Harry again. Her chances were basically none. Harry was going to marry Cho and that would be the end.

Ginny got dressed but was feeling depressed. Down at breakfast, Harry was sitting with Cho and was practically spoon feeding her. Ginny felt disgusted. Taking a look at Ron and Lavender was equally disgusting. Hermione saw her expression and said "Tell me about it."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I feel awful Mione. I think I'm gonna go to the hospital wing and take a nap or something."

"I think I may join you, I feel like after watching that I should go vomit." Hermione said nibbling on her toast. Ginny smiled at her and grabbed a slice for herself.

"Mione, I think today is a skip class day because we feel horrible day. Let's go chill with Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said yawning.

"As much as I'd love to join you, I have a potions lesson that I am looking forward to." Hermione said seriously.

"Only you Hermione. I'm going to go to class only because I don't want to be alone in the hospital wing. Can we talk after classes in the R.O.R (Room of Requirement for those who don't know)?"

"Of course Ginny. Got to go, make sure you eat something," Hermione said as she got up from the table and headed towards the dungeons for potions. Ginny sat at the table alone. She was popular and she was getting a look from Dean Thomas but she wasn't in the mood for flirting.

Classes passed slowly and were boring. Snape seemed particularly nice to her today. (No Sarcasm seriously.) Everything else was ok. As soon as all of her classes were done, Ginny ran to the R.O.R and waited for Hermione in the hall. There weren't any classes on the Seventh floor so nobody was there. Hermione came up a few minutes later and was carrying so many books.

"Do you really need that many books?" Ginny asked her as she thought about a place where they could talk and she walked past the wall three times when the door appeared. The two girls went in and looked around. It was looked like a ski lodge with a roaring fire and everything.

"What did you need to talk about Ginny?" Hermione asked as she took a seat in a big squishy armchair.

"Harry." Ginny said. She was starting to tear. She plopped down on to a couch and a box of tissues appeared beside her.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked. She walked over and sat down beside her.

"He wants to ask Cho to marry him." Ginny said sobbing and blowing her nose. Hermione could only sit their open mouthed in shock.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." She said rubbing Ginny's back.

"Want to know what's worse? He wants me to help pick out the ring. And I was stupid enough to say yes. I'm a horrible person." Ginny said crying even harder making her words hard to understand.

"Ginny, you have to let him go. He's not worth all this pain." Hermione said.

"I can't let him go because, he's the only one who will ever have my heart," Ginny said she blew her nose into a tissue and couldn't stop crying.

"Then fight for him. You aren't going to win him sitting her crying. Are you? I'll help you but I'm not the best with the guys." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione. Anything bothering you? I mean besides my arse hole of a brother," Ginny said getting her composure.

"How did you know that I liked Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Besides the fact that you look at him like Harry looks at Cho? You two fight like an old married couple. You blush when someone talks about him. You looked like you were gonna cry when you saw him with Lavender and it's that obvious. Oh there is no way I could possibly know that!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I didn't realize it was that obvious." Hermione said.

"For the smartest witch of your age, you can be thick sometimes." Ginny said.

"True but I think I understand how you feel about Harry now. It's like how I feel whenever I see Ron and Lavender together. It hurts a lot. So much but I can't seem to give up on him." Hermione said tears now coming to her eyes.

Soon Hermione and Ginny were sobbing together hugging each other. For their beloved.

"We'll show them! I know we will! Somehow!" Ginny said.

"We will do this together. We'll stick together till the end." Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.

**SORRY MY BRAIN HURTS RIGHT NOW! LONG DAY! But remember I love your reviews and your tips I love. I also have a request could you please give me suggestions for a fun song? Not telling you what it's four but it has to be for a girl (Ginny) I love you guys! REVIEW! **


	4. Announcement and the new boy

**AN: Hello my loyal readers. Ok I doubt you are all that loyal but I love you guys anyway. I'm just sorry I haven't been able to update. Life keeps getting in the way. Final exams are starting this week plus I've had other testing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE WRITING THIS?**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Announcement**

The next Tuesday at dinner everything seemed pretty normal until Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to make an announcement.

"After many years of thinking, my fellow colleagues and I have come to a decision that Hogwarts is to have a talent show."

Chatter immediately broke out throughout the great hall. Student's discussed what they would do. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention.

"This talent show is not for fooling around. We will have talent scouts at Hogwarts looking for serious, dedicated performers. Not people goofing off. Now enjoy the rest of your dinner."

"What do you think the purpose of that is?" asked Hermione.

"We're in a war Mione, people need a little happiness. Do you think I should do it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated looking down at her dinner, "Umm Ginny what exactly is your talent besides flying?"

"Singing Hermione." Ginny said. Ginny was wondering why Hermione looked so weird. Then she figured it out. She had never told Hermione about her singing.

"Don't worry I won't make a fool of myself. I'll sing something for you someday." Ginny added. Cho and Harry were sitting at the Ravenclaw table and Cho was talking about Dancing.

"I'm sure you'll do great babe" Harry said smiling at Cho. Ginny's blood began to practically boil. Cho was making a face at Ginny. Ginny gave her a look that could kill but Hermione stopped her before she could do anything drastic.

"Cho is not worth this anger Ginny."

"Like hell she is! She is a bloody f ing-" Ginny started before being cut off.

"LANGUAGE!"Hermione cut in.

"Fine I hate that girl. Bettter?" Ginny asked still glaring towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, much better. I have to go to the Library to finish an essay. I'll see you later." Hermione said getting up from the table and leaving Ginny alone. Harry was with Cho. Ron was with Lavender. Luna wasn't at dinner. The twins didn't go to school anymore. Colin was with his new girlfriend, Anna (I have no idea where I came up with this ). Ginny really was alone this time.

'At least it's Tuesday. That means I get to talk to Harry.' Ginny thought. She let out a sigh and then saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a boy who looked like Harry, with no scar and blue eyes. He was wearing Gryffindor robes but she had never seen him before.

He approached her and smiled at her "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No problem," Ginny said shifting over on the bench wondering who this boy could be.

"I'm Emmett Potter." He said smiling at Ginny.

"Potter? Are you related to Harry?" Ginny asked. He looked away a little towards where Harry was.

"Yearh. I'm his half-brother. We have the same Dad." Emmett said starting to grab food and pile it on his plate like every other boy in the school.

"I didn't know Harry had any living relatives other than his Aunt and Uncle" Ginny said.

"I found out I was a Potter last week. Apparently James Potter was a sperm donor and that's how I came to be. I thought my name was Cullen (I couldn't resist) until last week." Emmett said beginning to eat some chicken.

"Did you talk to Harry yet? He's bound to freak out. You know what don't talk to him, I will later." Ginny said.

"Well I might have to talk to him. We share a dormitory with the rest of the guys." Emmet said.

"You're a sixth year like Harry? Sure you aren't twins or something?" Ginny asked.

"Positive my birthday is in May." Emmett said beginning to stuff his face with some mashed potatoes.

"Well I'm Ginny Weasley. My brother is best friends with Harry." Ginny said smiling. Emmett seemed really nice.

"Wait Weasley? You were at the battle for the Department of Mysteries? "He asked.

"Um… Yes. How did you know that?" Ginny asked surprised.

"You were all over the Daily Prophet." Emmett said smiling.

"I wouldn't know. I don't read that crap." Ginny said.

"It's not all that bad. However the most reliable section is the obituaries. It's terribly sad." Emmett said.

"Tragic." Ginny agreed. Dessert then all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere.

"Dang, I wasn't finished." Emmett said.

"I could take you to the kitchens if you'd like," Ginny said. She looked up at Emmett. He looked exactly like Harry. He even acted a little like him. Maybe Harry being with Cho wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"I'd like that very much." He said. He went to get up from the table and he helped Ginny from her seat.

Ron looked over at them "Harry! What are you doing with my sister?"

Harry called over to Ron "I'm with Cho what are you talking about?"

"Uh oh," Ginny said.

Ron and Harry both looked at Ginny and Emmett. Emmett was blushing. Ginny was too.

"Um, Emmett I think we should go now." Ginny said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit.

"Couldn't agree more." He said as they made their way towards the kitchens.

Dobby met them at the portrait. "Miss Wheezy brought a guest! Who is your guest Miss Wheezy?"

"I'm Emmett Potter! How do you do?" Emmett said.

"Is you related to the great Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked in amazement. He stared up at Emmett and was smiling widely.

"Yes, I am his brother," Emmett replied.

"Dobby is honored to meet the brother of the great Harry Potter!" he said. A couple of other house elves came out and started serving Emmett and Ginny food. Emmett and Ginny sat there eating for hours and talking about their lives.

Emmett only found out about his heritage because his mother had died last year and had never told him the truth. He had been going to a small magical school outside of London and was the top student in his year. However at the beginning of the year the school was destroyed in a death eater attack.

Emmett transferred to Hogwarts for protection. With the name Potter he needed it. Ginny and he seemed to get along very well. Ginny told him all about Hogwarts. The crazy teachers, the awesome quidditch, Hogsmeade visits and the low down on who to stay away from. It was way past curfew by the time they made it back to the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emmett" Ginny said as she led him to the dormitory.

"I'll be waiting," he said as they parted. Ginny then practically floated down the stairs to the common room where she would wait for Harry.

**THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! SORRY IT WASN'T ALL THAT LONG BUT I TOLD YOU BEFORE IM BUSY! Any way what do you think of Emmett! I love your suggestions! Oh and I want more songs I think you might know what they are for now. **


	5. Something New

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE I DON'T OWN**

Chapter Five: something new

At 1AM Ginny was sitting in the common room for Harry. But she wasn't thinking of the green eyed chosen one. She was thinking about his blue eyed half brother. Emmett seemed sweet. Ginny felt really comfortable around him. Almost like if she were with Harry. She didn't have to hide anything from him.

A few minutes later Harry came in from the hall. He sat beside Ginny and asked her "Who is that guy who looks like me?"

"That my dear friend is your half brother Emmett Potter."

"I will not believe that my father cheated on my mum." Harry said looking angry.

"He didn't. Apparently your dad donated to a sperm bank and Emmett's mother got your father's sperm."

"Oh… How come he didn't look for me till now?" Harry asked. Harry finally had family besides the Dursleys** (PUKE). **

** "**He didn't know you guys were related. Emmett's mom never told him but he found out after she died last year. His school was also destroyed during a death eater attack and now that he's come out as a Potter he needs protection."

"Wow…" Harry said softly as he stared into the fire.

"So how's your week going?" Ginny asked Harry just to change the subject

"It's not too good my scar is hurting. Cho is obsessed with the talent show. I refuse to ballroom dance on stage. Quidditch is well you know. With Katie gone we need a replacement chaser but I don't really want Dean on the team. All he does is stare at you."

"Really? I didn't know" Ginny said truthfully.

"Maybe Emmett could do it. He's probably good if the quidditch is in the blood." Harry said.

"Maybe," she smiled as she looked into the fire. For once she wasn't obsessed with how Cho wasn't right for Harry. She was thinking about Emmett.

"So next week is Hogsmeade weekend and I want to go ring shopping. I'll even buy you a butterbeer to make it worthwhile." Harry said joking. Ginny would've gone anyway.

"Sure, no problem," she said. 'But what if Emmett asked me out?' She thought. 'I'll tell him I'm helping Harry with his girlfriend. He'll understand'.

"So how is my favorite Weasley?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him. She actually was his favorite which was always good.

"I'm good. Thinking about singing for the talent show. It's not like I can play quidditch on stage." She joked.

"That's what I'll do. I'll catch a snitch on stage. I will amaze everyone!" Harry said. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry's epiphany.

"Tell Cho to dance with the girls. You have quidditch to perform." Ginny joked.

"That is so true. She doesn't need me to just look handsome while she dances around me. You know I can't dance for my life. Although I will have to learn if am getting married." Harry said.

Ginny came back to reality when he talked about being married. She didn't come out of her daze about the rings because Cho could always say no (which isn't likely). But wedding dances were serious and that meant that Ginny would've lost her chance.

"You could ask Neville for lessons. He was pretty good at the Yule ball." Ginny told him trying to act normally.

"I'll stick with the quidditch. You said something about singing? I didn't know you could sing." Harry said looking at Ginny, smiling. It was the moments like that that made all of the heartbreak Ginny went through totally worth it.

"Not many people do. After all, I'm known for my temper and quidditch. I don't have time to showcase my other talents." Ginny said truthfully.

"You are really good at spell work too. You could be like a mini Hermione." Harry joked.

"That is so not me. I refuse to worship books and love homework. Don't tell Mione I said that though. She would kill me." Ginny said. Harry laughed. Hermione would be angry if she heard Ginny said that.

The rest of their talk they talked about Harry's concerns and Ginny's opinions on his plans. After that they went to bed.

!

The next morning, Ginny woke up smiling. She would get to see Emmett. She dressed quickly and took a couple of extra minutes on her hair and her makeup. She wanted to impress him. She replaced her oxfords for a pair of heels she got for her birthday. She also shortened her skirt a couple of inches. Almost every girl in the school did it.

She walked down into the common room where Emmett was waiting for her. "Wow you look amazing." He said trying to take her all in.

"Thanks, shall we head down to breakfast?" she asked. A smile on her lips. Emmett put out his arm out for her Ginny and they linked arms and walked down to the great hall.

"Um.. Ginny I know I haven't known you for all that long but would you go on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" Emmett asked.

"I really want to don't get me wrong but, I promised I'd help Harry." Ginny said. Emmett's expression fell.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were going out with Harry." He said disappointed, thinking that his half brother got her first.

"Emmett, I'm not going out with Harry. I'm helping him pick out an engagement ring for Cho his girlfriend." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh!" he exclaimed feeling like an idiot. "I feel so stupid now."

"Don't. You wouldn't have known. Normally he wouldn't even ask me but he won't ask Hermione Granger, best friend and smartest witch in the school because she'll go all logical on him."

"Um… I see why he asked you. But isn't he young to be getting engaged?" Emmett asked.

"That's what I said but he won't listen."Ginny said sadly.

"You like him don't you?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Ginny said. 'Is it really that obvious?' she thought. 'Shite! I ruined my chances with Emmett.'

"My brother, you like him."Emmett said feeling slightly discouraged.

"He saved my life and he's my friend. Don't worry about it Emmett. He probably thinks of me as his sister." Ginny said. It was probably true.

Meanwhile Cho and Harry were arguing about the talent show.

"Please Baby Dance with me! We'll be so good together!" Cho begged.

"You know I can't dance Cho! Besides I don't want to make you look bad. I'll do something quidditch related like catching a snitch in the middle of the great hall in under two minutes."

"Please Harry! Please!" she said pouting.

"Not the pout! You know it always makes me give into you!" Harry said trying to look away and not let it affect him. But it was his weakness.

"Pretty please Harry!" she begged. Harry kissed her pout and gave in. He'd do anything for Cho.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she said smiling.

"Anything for you!" Harry said smiling.

!

After classes that day Ginny and Emmett sat in the library doing some Runes homework together.

"What does this one mean?" Emmett asked pointing to one of the Runes in his book.

"Invisible." Ginny said, thinking that was all she would ever be to Harry.

"I know what that feels like." Emmett said closing his runes book.

"Really?" Ginny asked. She looked at Emmett. He was so handsome. Why would he be invisible? All the girls in school were already talking about him.

"There was this girl at my old school, Lily, I really fancied her a lot. She had a boyfriend some random younger guy who didn't appreciate her. I tried to tell her that he was bad new but she wouldn't even spare a glance. I was trying to help her but I was just pushed away."

"I wrote a song about being invisible. Maybe I'll sing it for you one day." Ginny said smiling.

"I'd love to. I'd also love to do this," Emmett said as he slowly started leaning towards Ginny. Ginny's heart rate increased as Emmett's lips slowly made his way towards her. When they met Ginny felt herself slowly fade away from the world and into one where it was only her and Emmett.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice screamed.

**AN: HAHA HA CLIFFIE! I totally need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter! Still need more song ideas even though I got some great ones! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Explaing and Rings

**Chapter Six: Explaining and Rings**

**Dear Readers I am so sorry for never updating. I have been so busy and without a computer. I got a laptop for Christmas which my parents unkindly took from me because of my messy room. I also have been working a lot on the novel I am writing. It's about 200 pages now. Anyway. I'll try to update more often. No promises. I'll aim for once a week, but it might be once every two. And as always, I love to hear from you and want to get suggestions from you.**

**Only one person guessed correctly on who caught Emmett and Ginny. Good job IHeartNicholasDrake.**

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cho screamed out.

"I'm not Harry." Emmett said simply while blushing. Then Cho looked him over. "My name is Emmett."

"You're not Harry," Cho said blankly. Ginny gave her a look and let out a laugh.

"Obviously not. Harry would never hurt you by cheating on you. You should know that by now. "

"Uh… well whatever loser," Cho said trying to regain her composure from the false accusations that she made. She then just stormed off stomping. Emmett's and Ginny's eyes met for a moment and they broke out into laughter.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Emmett said a few minutes later as he had gained his composure.

"That is your brother's girlfriend. And he wants to marry her." Ginny replied to him as she got back to her seat. Emmett's eyes followed her as he went around and pulled her chair out for her.

"thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Your welcome. My brother and I obviously didn't inherit the same taste in women. I obviously got my dad's taste for red headed intelligent women," he said.

"You obviously got the better end of the deal. Cho has been basically using Harry for the past year and a half and no matter how much I try to tell him, he ignores the facts. Its gonna all end horribly one day and he'll be pissed."

"Well he brought it upon himself, I suppose. So what do you say we go back to the common room and snuggle up next to the fire?"

"It sounds perfect, seeing as our homework isn't due till next week," Ginny said starting to put her stuff in her bag. She grabbed her Runes homework neatly rolled it up and put it on top of the rest of her books and shoved them back in her bag.

"Ready?" Emmett asked hand out open in invitation. His eyes pleaded with her to just grab on. She smiled and put her hand into his and marveled over how well her hand fit into his. Together, hand in hand, they walked into the Gryffindor Common room, not caring about all the stares they were getting from their housemates. They took a seat in an empty loveseat in front of the fire and sat there contented talking about dreams , hopes, and plans for the future which they would hopefully be together in.

THE HOGSMEADE VISIT

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit Ginny woke up smiling. She had spent an amazing evening with Emmett the night before flying over the Hogwarts grounds on the back of his broom. Leaning with her cheek resting on his back and her arms around his waist just felt perfect. She got up and stretched and went into her trunk and picked out a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and a chocolate brown sweater with her sneakers.

Making her way down to the common room, she was full of joy. She soon saw Emmett, Harry and Hermione talking.

"Are you sure about his Harry? You're only sixteen years old. You don't have to jump at this right now." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know you are trying to tell me to do what's best for me but, what if Cho is best for me? The power he knows not of is love." Harry tried to explain to her.

"But that doesn't mean marrying her is going to make you love her more." Emmett said.

"Why are you so set against me marrying her?" Harry asked angrily. He was about to snap and Ginny knew she had to calm him down.

"Harry, I support you. OK? We just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Ginny said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I know. It's a big step for me and Cho and I think we're ready." Harry said confidently.

"Alright then lets go get breakfast and then I'll help you pick out a ring." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand. She instantly froze, it felt better than holding Emmett's hand. _No, no it doesn't. _she thought as she went to pull Emmett up and compare. They both felt warm and nice but she kept feeling a tingling sensation on the side she held Harry's hand.

After having a nice breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ginny, Emmett and Harry walked down to the small village and split up. Harry and Ginny walked down to the Jewelry Store in the village. " Eternity Jewelers" was the only jewelry store. When they walked into the small store, a bell connected the door rang and a young woman, maybe 20 years old came out into the front.

"Hi I'm Meg, how can I help you two today?"

"We'd like to look at engagement rings," Ginny said with a small smile on her face. Meg looked overjoyed.

"Congratulations!" Meg said exuberantly as she went to hug the two of them.

"We aren't together." Harry told her trying to back away from the impending hug.

"OH! Oops I do that a lot, I assume people are together when they aren't all though you two do make an attractive couple," she rambled on before getting behind the counter and gesturing them over to a display.

"Anyway, here are all of the rings we have. Of course if you want something made it can be done. Ginny immediately spotted the one she knew Cho would like. Ginny may not have liked the dark-haired beauty but every girl deserved a nice ring.

It was a beautiful white gold ring, with antique carvings on the sides with smaller diamonds until at the top a beautiful round diamond shone brightly. Harry's eyes saw that one and he smiled.

"She would like that one wouldn't she?" Harry asked Ginny gesturing to the ring she had picked out too.

"It is a 'Cho' ring. Can we look at it?" Ginny asked Meg. Meg took it out of the display case and handed it to Ginny.

"It's perfect, I'll take it," Harry said as soon as Ginny touched it. He smiled and went to take out his wallet.

"Nice choice sir. This is a six; it can be sized of course if that isn't your girlfriends size."

"No that's perfect." Harry said.

"Alright that will be 2581 galleons 14 sickles and 1 knut sir." Meg said. Ginny's eyes were bugging out of her head. That was a ridiculous amount of money to spend on a ring.

"Here," Harry said pulling out a Gringotts card, only the richest people had them.

"Oh my god! You are Harry Potter!" the girl said looking at the card.

"Yeah I am, can I get the ring please?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir, let me just swipe your card," Meg said swiping Harry's Card through a small machine. Soon a slip of paper came out and Harry signed it. Returning the card to his wallet, Meg wrapped up the ring in a box and handed it to Harry.

"Have a great day!" Meg said as she headed into the back of the store. Harry and Ginny left the store and headed to the three broomsticks where they grabbed a butterbeer and met up with Hermione and Emmett. Soon they returned to school and finished their homework before heading off to quidditch practice.

**AN: The link to see the ring is here**

**http:/www****. Foreverjewelers .com /store/ ?ProductID=AR16972egr**

**just remove the spaces.**

**I'll be probably adding the leading up to the talent show like the sign up and practices.**

**Love and REVIEW!**


	7. Christmas is coming

A/n:** My dearest readers,**

**I'm horrible. I know it's been months. Why? I was in a musical, I got a concussion, I have been studying my arse off pulling a Hermione, and I also have been busy otherwise. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Pretty please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of HP. The only thing I own is Emmett and the Plot.**

**Song this Chapter: Grown up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson**

Ginny sat on her bed strumming a few chords on her guitar thinking about how life had changed in the past couple of months. Now that Emmett had come into the picture, things had changed for the better, mostly. Ginny loved Emmett. No doubt about it. But there was still a special place in her heart for Harry. But Ginny had grown to accept the fact that Harry was with Cho and probably would be forever.

It was coming around Christmas time and Ginny was looking forward to going home. She missed her other brothers and her parents. Emmett was coming with her this year. It was the first time she was bringing home anyone and she was worried about how her family would react. But as Hermione kept on saying "Emmett's a big boy. He can handle it."

Ginny smiled looking at a picture of her and Emmett that Collin had took a few weeks ago at the lake. Winter coming around caused the lake to freeze over making it perfect for ice skating. Ginny had been showing off her graceful moves when she slipped on the ice and fell. Emmett rushed over to her and wound up falling beside her and they broke out hysterically laughing. When they got up Collin snapped a picture of them mid-kiss.

Christmas. Just the thought of it brought a smile to her face. She thought back to the one time her father had brought her to work with him and he brought her into a muggle department store. There he had her sit on a muggle Father Christmas' lap. She wished for a doll and a tea set. Looking back, Ginny thought her wants from trivial. Now the thing she wanted more than anything was for this war to just end and for life to be normal. Not that it ever truly would be. She started singing a song about how she wished things would be.

She longed for a life that was full of peace and love, where people didn't have to worry about heart break, loss, and disease. A world where people could live in Harmony. She realized how ridiculous it sounded, but what could she do. A girl's heart was full of wishes and dreams, some more possible than others. But along with her wishes for a better world, another wish lay in her heart. A tacit wish, one that she had been trying to deny but it was useless. It was Harry, she wanted him more than anything. She finished playing her guitar, trying to ignore her wish and went to the common room.

"Hey Harry," she said plopping down next to him on a love seat.

"Hey Gin." He said staring into the fire.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked. She went to touch his shoulder.

"Ginny," he said grabbing her hand. "If I ask you to come somewhere with me and I tell you something, will you promise to never speak of it."

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Please Ginny; you're the only one I can trust right now."

"Of course Harry. Let's go." Ginny said. Harry got up and squeezed her hand. She followed him. Walking towards the seventh floor, he pulled her into the room of requirement. Suddenly Harry pushed her against a wall.

**AN: MWAH HA HA HA HA CLIFFIE I know I'm horrible but I actually know what's happening next and I don't have as much stuff going on in my life. Please review. Seriously you guys keep me going on. I love your reviews. **


	8. Breakdown

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I had to leave you hanging. I know I'm horrible. Somebody even reviewed that I was mean for doing that. I am and I know it that's why I decided to update again as soon as possible.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Breakdown

Ginny's back met the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Harry? Get off of me," she yelled trying to get him off of her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I need you to swear to never speak of what I'm about to tell you anyone else. Ever." He said moving back, allowing Ginny to move away from the wall.

"Harry, I swear to God that I will never ever betray your trust. I'll make an unbreakable vow if you want."

"That won't be necessary." He said as he led her to a couch in the room.

"Look, I understand your cautious and all Harry, but what the bloody hell was that?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry Gin, I just… I don't know something snapped after my talk with Dumbledore tonight."

"Is it something he said that's bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked she plopped down beside him on the couch. Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a book and Ginny instantly paled.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" she asked trying to examine the black half destroyed book.

"It's the diary. Tom's diary." He affirmed.

"Why do you have it?" she asked her voice shaking, the memories of what she had done flooding back to her.

"Tom is Voldemort. This is a horcrux."

"A what?"

"A horcrux is made to obtain immortality. It requires you to kill someone to make one. This is only one of the six that Voldemort made."

"What? Six?" Ginny asked.

"Six. To kill him I have to destroy them. Each one of them has a piece of his soul inside of it." Harry said.

"I had part of Voldemort's soul inside of me. Oh God!" Ginny said starting to cry. Harry tried to comfort her.

"I have to destroy four more horcruxes. And I wanted you to know that I might be leaving for a periods of time with Dumbledore. I'll try to warn you and I have a favor to ask."

Ginny regaining her composure nodded.

"Anything Harry. I'll do anything to help you kill that bastard." She promised.

"For now I just really want you to keep an eye out for Cho when I'm gone. I won't be able to protect her when I'm not here. I need to know that she is safe." He said looking at Ginny.

"Of course Harry. I understand." She said her eyes tearing up.

"Thank you Gin. You have no idea how much better I feel knowing that she'll be safe. She means the world to me." He said smiling.

"I'm so glad she makes you happy Harry. You of all people deserve it." She said crying still, wishing that it was her he was talking about. _No no Ginny, you have Emmett now._

"Thanks Gin. I'm glad you found Emmett. I can see he makes you happy too. Everyone deserves happiness right?" he said.

"Yeah, we do. But Harry you've had so much happen to you in your life that you deserve it more than anyone." She said.

"Gin, do you think my parents would be proud of me?" Harry asked looking at Ginny. She smiled at him.

"Of course they would be Harry. You're a wonderful person and look at all that you've done. They would be so proud of you Harry. Sirius would be too."

Harry started crying and Ginny hugged him. He continued to cry and lean into her chest.

"Shh, go ahead let it all out Harry. You shouldn't have to keep it inside." She said stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to just break down like that." Harry said trying to regain his composure.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Harry."

"I do Gin. That's what everyone expects of me."

"I don't. You're a teenager Harry. You don't have to be strong all the time at all."

"I can't let Cho see me like this though. I have to be strong for her."

"You shouldn't have to be Harry. You should be able to be yourself around her." Ginny said looking at him.

"She loves me. She's the only one who has ever."

"That's not true. You're friends love you. I love you."

"Thanks Gin but even then, I don't think I will ever find someone who makes me feel the way Cho does."

"Maybe, but maybe you could find someone who makes you feel better. Someone you could be yourself around."

"Who knows," Harry said. "Who knows, we best be getting back to the common room. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Alright," Ginny said getting up.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Harry?" she asked.

"Thanks for listening."

"It's nothing and just remember I'm always here for you."

"I will." He promised as they headed back off to the common room.

**AN: Ok I wasn't sure if Ginny knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort or not but I decided to make it known here. Anyway Next chapter should be Christmas with the Weasleys. It should also be the return of Hermione and Ron who haven't been in the story in like ages. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Remember REVIEW! **


	9. Christmas with the Weasleys

**Chapter Nine **

**Christmas with the Weasley's**

A few days before Christmas Harry, Ron, Ginny and Emmett went to Professor McGonagall's office to floo to the Burrow for Christmas break. When they arrived Molly Weasley was there in the living room waiting by the fireplace to welcome the teens.

"Harry dear, are you sure you're eating enough?" Molly asked.

"I'm eating fine Mrs. Weasley, don't worry." Harry said.

"Harry how many times have I told you to call me Molly? Oh and you must be Emmett." Molly said going over to Emmett and enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley." Emmett said to her cordially.

"Call me Molly dear. Ginny sweetheart come here." Molly said.

"Hello Mum," Ginny said hugging her mother tightly.

"He's a keeper." Molly whispered into her ear. Ginny let out a small laugh and went to show Emmett where he would be staying, in Percy's old room.

"Here is where you'll be staying." Ginny said opening the door for him.

"Ginny?" Emmett said.

"Yes?"

"Come here," he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately before they broke apart for air.

"I hope I'll be getting some more of you later," Emmett said grinning.

"Maybe," Ginny said smiling before running off to her room. She quickly plopped down on her bed after unpacking and smiled widely. She loved Christmas time and she loved being home. She'd missed this place so much. After just grinning at the ceiling thinking about how much she loved being home, she went downstairs to help her mother with dinner when she noticed something.

"Mum, where are all the Christmas decorations?" Ginny asked.

"I was waiting for you dear. I know how much you love putting them up. I figured it would be good for you, Harry, Ron and Emmett to do. Kill some time while you're here." Molly said charming a pot to wash itself as she busied herself getting plates from the cupboard.

"Ginny Dear, can you go get the boys and tell them to get washed up for dinner."

"Sure Mum" she said. She found all the boys in Ron's room talking about Quidditch.

"Guys, mum says dinner will be done soon and to wash up."

"Get out Ginny!" Ron said.

"Hey don't talk to her that way!" Harry and Emmett said at the same time.

"What's it mean to you Harry? She's my little sister."

"She's also a possible future sister in law and in the past few months she's been more of a friend to me than you have been."

"What'd you mean mate?" Ron asked outraged.

"You're too engrossed in Lavender Brown to notice anything else." Harry said.

"Ron's got a girlfriend?" a new voice said.

"Fred! George!" Ginny exclaimed tackling her brothers into a hug at the door.

"Yeah and since when does Harry have a twin?" George asked.

"Just a brother. Emmett Potter at your service." Emmett said with a mock bow.

"Oy a new honorary Weasley?" Fred chimed in.

"Or a brother-in-law." Harry said.

"Good job bro, nice way of breaking it to her brothers." Emmett said glaring at his brother.

"Woah… Ickle- Gin-Gin has a boyfriend?" George said.

"Must be so George. She's blushing more than Ronniekins when we talk about Hermione."

"But Won-Won has Lav-Lav now!" Ginny said.

"Won-Won?" Fred and George said in unison before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"What do you two want?" Ron grumbled.

"Mum says dinner is ready."

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Ron said rushing down the stairs.

"When isn't he hungry?" Ginny asked Emmett as she grabbed his hand to go down stairs. The group sat down and ate dinner together along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Harry and Emmett soon found themselves yawning. Ginny walked Emmett up to his room and stood outside the door.

"Good night Emmett," she said, smiling at him.

"Good night my angel." Emmett said gently planting a kiss on her lips. He slowly backed into the room and smiled closing the door behind him. Ginny smiling ran upstairs to her room. She jumped into her bed and fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

The next day was Christmas Eve and the whole house was in a flurry of excitement as snow gently fell to the ground. The teens were busy decorating the Burrow in Christmas decorations. Garlands hung from everywhere, mistletoe hung on Ginny's doorway and on the door of Percy's old room, Wreathes hung on all the doors, and candles lit the windows.

Finally they all gathered around the tree to decorate it. Harry stood looking from a far looking unsure of what to do.

"Come on Harry! Help us decorate the tree!" Ginny said smiling grabbing his hand pulling him toward the tree. Emmett and Ron just got to it decorating the tree with many Quidditch ornaments. When Ginny and Harry's hands touched they felt a spark.

"Sorry," Harry muttered "Must be static."

"Yeah static," Ginny said slightly dazed before she returned to decorating the tree. The group retreated to the kitchen where Molly was waiting for them with cookies.

"These are delicious Mrs. Weasley." Emmett said smiling as he was eating one of them.

"It's Molly dear and thank you. Now you kids take these and go somewhere else I have to finish making dinner." Molly said shooing them out. Emmett and Ginny snuggled up in front of the fire with a poetry book Ginny had received from Hermione, while Harry and on wrote to their respective others.

Dinner was a noisy affair with all the Weasleys minus Percy present. Bill had also brought Fleur along with him. While Ginny wasn't fond of the veela beforehand, now that Emmett was practically drooling in his dish over her made her like her even less.

After Dinner though, Ginny stayed in the kitchen to help her mother with cleaning up. Theo boys had meandered into the living room and were having an intense discussion which Ginny could not hear over the sounds of Celestina Warbeck playing on the radio in the kitchen.

"I promise I won't hurt her!" she hurt Emmett say loudly. She rushed out of the kitchen.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" she asked.

"Now Gin-Gin we are just letting Emmett here know that if he hurts you he should be aware of the fact that you have many brothers who are willing to fight for your honor." Charlie said.

"I can take care of myself." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We just don't want you getting hurt Ginny. I don't wanna have to see you hurt like so many other girls before you." Bill said.

"Newsflash! I'm not like other girls! I'm stronger and I refuse to let myself become like that."

"I know that and I trust you. It's the rest of the world I'm worried about." Bill said.

"Bill, I promise I won't hurt her." Emmett said. Looking up at him. "Honestly, I really really like your sister. More than any other girl I've known before."

"Aww" the twins chorused before laughing.

"Alright guys, are we in agreement that we give our approval?" Charlie asked before each of the Weasley brothers nodded in agreement. Even Mr. Weasley looked up from his copy of the daily prophet and gave his seal of approval.

"Alright, you now have the Weasley blessing," Ron said. He went over to Emmett and gave him a manly hug.

"Thanks Mate!" Emmett said. Harry came in a moment later.

"What did I miss?"

"Just my Weasley approval." Emmett said.

"Ahh congrats, the Chang approval was not nearly as bad as I imagine this was. Cho's an only child and her father happens to be a couple of inches shorter than I am." Harry said smiling.

"Still going steady with Cho Chang?" George asked.

"Indeed George. I'm planning on popping the question soon."

"Marriage mate? Seriously? Congrats Mate!" Fred said. Ginny gave Harry a weak smile.

"I have a headache, I think I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Night Gin!" her brothers chorused. Emmett smiled at her.

"Let me walk you up." He said grabbing her hand and walked up the stairs to her room. At the door, Emmett and Ginny stopped.

"Mistletoe," he said smiling wickedly. Ginny let out a giggle before he attacked her lips and they got out into a full out snogging session.

"Good night Emmett," she said once they parted.

"Good night," he said kissing her forehead before letting her go into her room. Smiling, she closed the door to her room and flopped on her bead and let out a sign. Cho. Just the thought of her mad Ginny's blood boil. Then the feeling, the shock she had felt from Harry before. Ginny groaned and sat up tugging her hair. She changed into her pajamas and then climbed into bed hoping that tomorrow would be better.

The annoying voice of Ron woke Ginny out of her slumber.

"Wake up Wake up Everybody its Christmas!" He exclaimed running around the house.

"Uggh," Ginny groaned into her pillow. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny can I come in?" Emmett asked.

"No I look horrible!" she said sitting up and getting out of her bed. Quickly throwing on her robe and running a brush through her hair and opening the door.

"Happy Christmas Gin!" he said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Happy Christmas Emmett!" she replied smiling at him.

"Come on you two! Its present time!" Ron said from down the hall.

"I'll meet you downstairs; I have to grab gifts from my trunk," Ginny said as Emmett nodded and headed downstairs. Ginny grabbed all the gifts and made her way to the living room where she put all her presents under the tree and grabbed a cup of hot cocoa off the coffee table and sat between Emmett's legs on the floor.

Ron received a bunch of Chudley Canons paraphernalia, some joke products (from the twins), and a Weasley Sweater in a lovely shade of maroon.

The twins received sweaters from their parents, a book on explosive reactions from Ginny and some rare potions ingredients from Harry as well as some sweets from Ron.

Emmett received a new broom from Harry, sweets from Ron, a Weasley sweater in light blue from the Weasleys, a few joke products from Fred and George and lastly came Ginny gift. It was a bracelet made with wood carved beads that spelled out Emmett in Runes.

"Wow Gin this is awesome!" Emmett said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's it say?" Ron asked munching on a chocolate frog.

"It says my name. This is a pretty tough bracelet. Thank you Gin!" Emmett said smiling.

Harry received a homework planner from Hermione, a green Weasley sweater, joke products from the twins. When he opened Ginny's gift his jaw dropped in shock.

"Ginny is that what I think it is?" He asked.

"It's the Potter family crest on a banner. I made it. I just thought that since you have nothing from your family that you might like something that represents where you come from."

"This is brilliant! Thank you so much Gin!" Harry said, a tear falling from his eye.

"You're welcome Harry." She said going to give him a hug.

Next came Ginny who got a pair of earrings from her mother, a sweater, a new pygmy puff from the twins (which she named Herbert), sweets from Ron. When she opened the box from Harry she gasped.

"Harry its too much!" she argued.

"You deserve a good broom Ginny. You're an excellent player and you're my best friend you deserve this." He said.

"Thank You!" she said giving him a big hug. Finally she opened Emmett's present.

A gold charm bracelet with a single charm. A heart tag that read the words "I love you."

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"More than anything. I love you Ginny!" Emmett said smiling.

"I love you too." She said smiling going to give him a kiss when her brothers started yelling.

"NO! No, NO! Not around us!"

Emmett and Ginny laughed and then he gave her a quick peck. Mrs. Weasley sniffled.

"Mum are you crying?"

"My little girl is in love!" she sniffled. Ginny laughed and gave her mother a hug. Everyone got dressed and came down later to celebrate together. Bill and Fleur came together later and Bill gave Ginny a book on curse breaking and Fleur gave her a package.

When Ginny opened the box, she insantly paled and fell backward.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled catching her before she hit the ground.

**AN:/ MWAH HA HA HA I'm evil I know. Any guesses on what the present might be and no its not the necklace Katie got poisoned with. It's something very different that wasn't in the books. Anyway I need reviews people! Seriously I got like three last chapter and I know I had a lot more than three people read it. Anyway love you give me five reviews and I'll pump out the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Confrontation

AN: Sorry I haven't updated but you guys didn't exactly make me feel like I had to. I got three reviews and I asked for at least five. I hate being one of those writers who has to make their readers wait until they get the number of reviews they want. But I seriously love having you guys question me and tell me your opinions and that's why I love writing this but continuing onward…

CHAPTER 10: Confrontation

Ginny woke up to Harry's soft snores. "Harry?"

"Ginny!" he said snapping out of sleep. "You're ok!"

"What happened?" she questioned, sitting up. Harry looked at her.

"I guess I should show you." Harry said taking in a deep breath in and grabbed a package. In his hands he held a black leather bound journal. Very similar to Tom's diary. Ginny took a sharp breath in.

"Ginny relax its just a book I even had Bill check it for dark spells and curses. It's fine."

"Sorry but it just brings back some really bad memories."

"Gin, I understand you don't need to worry. I won't let him hurt you. Never again. He messed with the wrong guy. He won't get away with it." Harry said holding onto her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, secretly savoring the moment of holding hands with Harry. Not long after he let her hand go and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called out. It was no one other than Professor Remus Lupin.

"Remus! How are you?" Harry said.

"Quite well Harry. May I ask who that boy who looks strikingly similar to you? I didn't get an introduction."

"That's Emmett Potter well really Cullen. Apparently my dad donated sperm to a sperm bank and his mother received it and voila I now have a half brother."

"Harry, your father never would've donated to a muggle sperm bank. It's against the law because as long as there is one magical parent the child is almost guaranteed to have powers. And well you see how muggles and muggleborns are looked down upon. The ministry would've never allowed it. Nor would your mother have."

"I am going to kill that filthy traitor." Harry said grinding his teeth. Ginny grasped his shoulder.

"Let me talk to him first. Maybe there's a logical explanation. Maybe he got the wrong Potter. I mean I'm pretty sure its not that uncommon of a muggle name."

"Please be careful Gin, I don't want you getting hurt. He could be dangerous."

"Harry, he loves me. He won't hurt me." Ginny told him squeezing his shoulder before leaving the room and finding Emmett in the living room.

"Emmett can we talk for a sec? In private?"

"Sure thing love." He said as she pulled him to her room.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"About what?" he questioned.

"Who you really are, I don't think you are who you say you are."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that it's illegal for a wizard to donate to a muggle sperm bank and Lily Potter wouldn't have allowed her husband to break a law."

"Finally figured it out have you? My name isn't Emmett Potter. My name isn't even Emmett."

"Then who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Gabriel Riddle." Ginny let out a gasp. Could this possibly be the son of the man who possessed her?

"Yes, I'm the son of Voldemort, my father told me to get close to you and Harry and it was all too easy. You were easy enough to get close to. You obviously different learn a lesson from the diary. That is to trust no one. Harry was harder to get to but the prospect of having a family, the one thing he always wanted made him easy enough to crack."

"Get away from me."

"Now why would I want to do that Ginevra?"

"Let me go, Em- Gabriel please."

"No. I'm not letting you go."

"Why what use am I to you?"

"You don't realize how much power you have over Harry Potter."

"Fine I have some influence over Harry but that's because I'm his friend and I would never betray him." Ginny spat out as Gabriel grabbed her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled and Harry came through the door.

"Let her go Emmett." Harry said pointing his wand at him.

"I don't think I will." Gabriel laughed.

"You don't want her. You want me." Harry said.

"Sorry to say Harry, Ginny is more my type." Gabriel said roughly grabbing her arse. Harry went ballistic and stunned him. He ran to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded, on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine." She said her voice shaking. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Remus what are we supposed to do with this filth?" Harry spat out.

"I called Tonks, she's going to bring him in to the ministry. He's an enemy of the state."

"Incarcenarious!" Ginny yelled and soon ropes bound him. Tonks soon came in and took him away. Harry and Ginny sat in her room on her bed.

"I feel so stupid." She said hugging herself.

"He fooled us all Gin."

"But you didn't fall in love with him."

"You really didn't." Harry said.

"What?"

"You didn't look at him the way I look at Cho or how Cho looks at me. I could tell that what was between you guys wasn't perfect. I just hoped that it would work out for you guys."

"Why?"

"Because even though you are like family, it would be nice if you actually were." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

AN: I DEMAND FIVE REVIEWS! PLEASE! Look I know that you are all very busy people and that reading a fic is a way to relax and having a demanding author is really annoying and stress increasing. But if you just reviewed I wouldn't demand.


	11. All by Myself

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It really means a lot! So continuing on ward. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: I SO do NOT own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: ALL BY MYSELF

The rest of the holidays went by in a blur and before anyone knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. So on January 3, Ron, Harry and Ginny headed into the fireplace and flooed back into Professor McGonagall's office. Harry and Ron quickly went to their dorms and dropped off their stuff before hurrying to their significant others. Ginny walked slowly through the hall ways back to the common room thinking upon the events that occurred on Christmas day. She arrived back at the common room and went up to her dorm to put her clothes away. When she was finished she went back to the common room and sat by the fire.

Hermione soon came in through the portrait hole.

"GINNY!" she exclaimed, running over to the younger girl giving her a hug.

"Hey Mione," Ginny said in a sorrowful tone.

"Where's Emmett?" the older girl questioned.

"It's a long story. Come with me to the R.O.R."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Very wrong." Ginny stated.

"Give me a moment, I'm just going to drop off my stuff in my dorm." Ginny nodded at her and stood by the portrait hole. Within a minute Hermione came down the stairs and walked with her. The two girls walked in silence to the Room of requirement.

"What happened?"

Ginny explained the events that occurred on Christmas.

"Oh my goodness Ginny! Are you ok?"

"Fine, I feel stupid for not realizing that he was playing me and Harry."

"How did Harry react?"

"He was furious. He felt horrible that he didn't realize that Emmett was a fake."

"I meant how did he react to you being attacked."

"He went a little overboard and he was really disappointed that I won't be part of his family literally."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Harry said that he wanted me to be part of his family for real and if I were with Emmett then there was a chance."

"Gin, I know I might be jumping to conclusions and that I might be wrong, but I think Harry really likes you a lot. He's gonna regret marrying Cho, unless you can change his mind."

"Hermione, he's never gonna love me like I love him. He'll never see me the way he sees her."

"That's not true Ginny; you are so much more than just Ron's sister."

"I know that Mione. He called me one of his best friends. But I want to be so much more."

"I know Gin and one day you will be." Hermione said giving the younger girl a hug. "Gosh will you look at the time. We have to go down to the great hall for dinner."

"Alright, lets get going then," Ginny said getting up and exiting the room alongside Hermione. The two girls walked down to the Great Hall together. They sat down with Harry and Ron at the table. They ate a magnificent feast made by the houselves.

Professor Dumbledore soon arose and stood in front of the teachers table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Suddenly everyone in the great hall grew silent.

"Thank you, I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and are all ready to get back to learning. I however have an announcement to make. As you may recall, earlier in the year I announced that we are having a school talent show. I can now tell you that after dinner the sign-up sheet will be placed up on the bulletin board in each of your common rooms. Here to talk about what the prize will be is head of the magically acclaimed Wizard Records and Dance Company. Soon a middle aged man with light brown hair, came from behind the table and to the front.

"Hello, my name is Romulous King and I am the head of Wizard Records and Dance Company and there will be a contract for whoever wins. For singers we have record deals and we have worked with famous singers like Celestina Warbeck. For dancers we have a place in our professional dance troupe. For other talents I am sure we can work it out."

"Thank you Mr. King. Sign-up is until the end of the week and we will hold auditions in two weeks to make sure content is school appropriate. Please make sure you are prepared to perform the act you are going to perform at the show. Now off to bed!" Professor Dumbledore said.

"I have to go make my rounds. I'll meet you upstairs." Hermione told Ginny taking a different route to start her rounds. Harry had walked over to Cho and started talking to her about their dance. Ron was with Lavender and that left Ginny all by herself. She let out a sigh and walked up the stairs alone. She went to her dorm and started playing her guitar a new melody.

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone

Ginny whispered to herself. "I don't wanna be all by myself anymore." She walked over to the window and sat next to it and stared out at the starry sky. "Make a Wish" she whispered.

And with all her might Ginny wished "I wish that whoever is my perfect match will accept me and be there for me."

She then went to bed and she dreamt about shooting stars, flying through the night sky and a beautiful raven haired boy.

AN : Song is All by Myself by Celine Dion. I obviously don't own it. Please Review !


	12. Audition

AN: Thanks for the Reviews that I received. They honestly made my day. So please continue to review and if you haven't done so already, please do I would've updated a while ago but I was hoping for more reviews and I've been busy. I don't have a lunch break at school because of my classes. I was in a play and now a musical (LES MISERABLES FOR THE WIN)! So I apologize, I'll try. I really will! REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I so do NOT own Harry Potter.

CHAPTERTWELVE: AUDITONS

The next morning Ginny woke up with a headache and let out a sigh. Another night of crying herself to sleep left her in pain the next morning. She took a shower and decided to wear the one pair of heels she owned. Nothing could make a girl feel better than having a boost of confidence. She blow dried her hair with a simple drying charm and ran her fingers through it. She used a curling charm to wave her hair and then tied part of it back in a ribbon. She applied some natural looking makeup and put on her uniform. She grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs to the common room. She looked at the audition sign up list. No one had signed up yet.

'Where's everyone's Gryffindor courage?' she said as she went and wrote her name and talent. Singing. But as soon as she wrote her name on the list it disappeared. She instantly paled. It was just like the diary. Harry walked down the stairs and stood beside her.

"Gin what's wrong?" He asked as he signed up for the talent show. Then he saw how it disappeared.

"Gin," he said wrapping his arms around her, leading her to a chair. "It probably just got sent to a master list. It's not like the diary." She slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"That was so scary."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what the hell he was thinking putting that up."

"Ask how he didn't figure out about Emmett." Harry's jaw clenched.

"That's a good question. I'll talk to him during my free period. Let's get to breakfast." He said offering her an arm, which she gladly took. Together they walked down to the great hall. As they entered, one of Ginny's heels got caught on something and she started falling. Harry, with his seeker reflexes caught her. Their eyes met. For a moment Ginny thought Harry was going to kiss her, but Cho came to Harry.

"Harry! Did you sign us up?" Cho asked, completely disregarding Ginny's presence. Harry helped her up.

"Yes dear, I did."

"GOOD! Oh we need to go practice during your free!"

"I have to do something but I'll practice before Quidditch! I promise!"

"But if we don't start practice we have no chance of winning."

"Cho, what do I always say?"

"Yes dear?" she questioned. Harry let out a laugh.

"That too but I say It's not whether you win or lose it's how you play the game."

"But this could be my future! We're not playing games with that!"

"Cho, you can't seriously be considering dancing as your only option. You're a smart girl."

"But dancing is my passion!"

"You never even told me you liked dancing before the talent show came up! We had been together for a year already. I'm pretty sure it would've come up."

"It's a new passion?" she questioned. Harry sighed.

"I promised someone I'd do something for them. I don't break my promises. We'll practice before I have Quidditch."

"Ughh… Fine!" Cho said storming off. Harry let out another sigh. Ginny looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to fight."

"It's not your fault. I don't even want to dance. I'm delaying practicing as much as I can. I have no desire to do it at all."

"Then why are you doing it? You're spoiling her and she'll keep taking from you until you put your foot down. "Harry shrugged.

"I like to make people happy."

"But what about your happiness? Don't you deserve that?"

"This isn't about me."

"Last time I checked you were part of the dance number."

"Look I don't want to talk about it. Tomorrow night, usual time we'll talk about it."

"Alright, but look Harry. I don't care if you break into my dorm at 1 AM or anything else I want you to come talk to me. I'm here for you,"

"Thank you Gin. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Attention please!" Dumbledore announced.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Romulus King will only be available tonight for auditions so please have your acts prepared. They will start tonight at eight pm here in the great hall. Once you come in fill out a form and we'll go from there."

"Crap!" Harry said.

"Go practice with Cho. I'll talk to him at Auditions."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Thank you!" He said running over to Cho.

"I hate her." She muttered as she sat down at the table. After breakfast, she went to her classes and did her homework. After dinner she grabbed her guitar and made her way to the Great Hall. There she found many other show hopefuls with costumes, instruments and props. She grabbed a form and started filling it out.

Name: Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley

Age: 15

House: Griffindor

Talent: Singing

Writer of song: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Title of piece:

Ginny had to think about that. She knew what she was doing but what to call it, she wasn't sure.

"We're going in alphabetical order by last name." Ginny let out a groan. This could take a while. She sat there quietly strumming on her guitar for a few hours. She saw all of her friends come in and out, some happier than others.

Romulus King's exasperated finally called Ginny's name after several hours of waiting.

"I'm sorry this took so long Ms. Weasley. We had a few people break down crying."

"It's no problem." Ginny said politely.

"Go right in." The assistant said gesturing her into the room. Ginny walked in. Romulus King sat looking bored at a table.

"Janine please tell me its over." He said not even noticing Ginny.

"Last one is on stage already sir." She said.

"Thank God! I have a port key to catch. What's your talent girl?"

"Singing sir."

"Another one?" He sighed. "Can you sing a major scale?"

"Do re me fa sol la ti do!" Ginny sang.

"Good you're in. I have a portkey to catch." He said leaving. Dumbledore sat there.

"If you still wish to sing I'll listen." He said.

"Only if you want me to sir."

"Go ahead. I'll approve content." Ginny started singing her song (**I AM EVIL AND I WONT TELL YOU THE SONG FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS MWAH HA HA SORRY).**

"Very nice Ms. Weasley. I like the implications that you make about this girl without flat out using derogatory terms."

"Um.. Thank you Professor. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Yes Ms. Weasley?"

"What were you thinking when you made the sign up list like that? I had a panic attack because it reminded me of the diary. I wrote my name and it freaking disappeared."

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley. I apologize. I didn't wish for it to bother you. It was just easier to get an estimate on how long this process would take. Obviously it failed."

"How the hell did Gabriel Riddle aka Emmett Potter make it into Hogwarts without anyone figuring out?"

"He had a very good forger. All of his paperwork was in order."

"Paperwork? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Come to my office with harry tomorrow during your morning classes. We'll discuss it."

"I'm not sure I want to."

"Fine, Ms. Weasley. Hogwarts doesn't have a requirement to get in. All you have to do is be in the registry or have the proper paperwork."

"Why wouldn't he be on the registry?"

"He went to school in France."

"He said he went to private school in London."

"Well he was obviously a liar and we were fooled."

"Why didn't you realize that wizards don't donate to sperm banks?"

"Because I had no reason not to believe him. I'm an old man Ms. Weasley I forget things."

"That's a sorry excuse. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with Harry about the school's security measures. They're poor." Ginny said storming up to the Gryffindor dormitory, she sat down by the fire with her guitar. Nobody else was there.

Harry came down a few minutes later.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to know what happened with Dumbledore."

"Voldemort has an awesome forger. Emmett/Gabriel had awesome paperwork. Dumbledore had no reason not to believe him. He's also old and that's his excuse for forgetting the las about wizards and sperm banks."

"that's pathetic!"

"We need to work on school security. It's horrible."

"Tomorrow. We need rest."

**AN I KNOW IM EVIL! REVIEW PLEASE! I swear they make my day! My life! I will try and update but I need support from you wonderful readers. I love yall peace! **


	13. The Proposal Killing me Softly

**AN: I am really sorry about the long wait everyone. I rarely have a spare moment. But some more reviews would be encouraging! Thank you all and please Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: The Proposal/ Killing me Softly

The next night, Harry and Ginny met up in the Gryffindor common room. They sat there for a few moments, relishing in the silence. Ginny thought of everything and nothing. She was beside him and could feel his breath against her skin.

"We need to protect the school." Harry finally said.

"But how? I think we should ask Hermione. She would know how to do it and she could research it. And Bill? He's a curse breaker therefore he would know the best way to protect something."

"Alright we'll talk to Hermione in the morning and write to Bill. But can we talk about something else? It's been plaguing my mind."

"What is it Harry?" He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I want to propose to Cho tomorrow night. And I don't want to look like a complete and utter blubbering idiot when I do. Can I practice with you?" Ginny was horrified. What could she do?

"Isn't that something you'd only want to share with her?"

"If it were anyone but you Ginny, I wouldn't. But it's you." She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've loved you for so long. You are my everything. The air in my lungs, the beat of my heart, the wind beneath my wings. Everything. I love everything about you. Your beautiful eyes, your silky hair," Harry stroked her hair, tucking her hair behind her ear. The tears began to fall.

"Your smile, Everything about you. I know we are young but I love you and I don't wanna be away from you. This war is coming and it makes me realize that I have so much I want to do and I realize that I don't want to do it without you. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry said getting down on one knee.

Ginny nodded. Harry got up and hugged her, their lips almost brushing. Ginny backed away, sniffing back tears.

"She'll love it." She said.

"Gin you alright?" _No, _she thought. _I'm not alright. Nothing's right._

"I just have a cold and my sinuses are bothering me." She lied. Harry smiled at her.

"Then you should rest. We'll talk to Mione in the morning. Good night Gin." He said, pulling

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything. You're the only one who I can trust lately. And you're always there. Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome Harry. You deserve so much more." She said. "Good night." She ran up into her dorm.

"Oh God. No. No. This can't be happening. No. No. No. Please. This is a joke. Please." She cried into her pillow. She silently let the tears fall.

The next morning, Ginny forced herself out of bed. She took a shower and got ready for the day.

_I am a strong. I can handle this. He will love me. I know he will. _ She told herself. She walked down stairs and met up with Harry and Hermione at breakfast.

"We'll I think what you want are some wards."

"Some what?" Harry asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Wards. They are protective spells that use runes normally sometimes blood to protect a place." Ginny said. Hermione and Harry stared at her. She shrugged.

"Bill is a curse breaker, he breaks them down as a living."

"That isn't a bad idea." Harry said. "What kind would be the strongest?"

"Blood. Especially if it was the blood of one of the founders descendants, then it would be especially strong." Hermione said.

"Great, other than Voldemort do we know who is an heir of one of the founders?" Harry said.

"Aren't you?" Ginny asked. "You used the sword of Gryffindor to rescue me. Don't you need to be an heir of him to do that?"

"Just a true Gryffindor," Harry corrected. Hermione sat puzzled for a minute.

"Ginny might be onto something Harry. We should get your lineage tested. The Potters are an extremely old and ancient house. They might have mixed lines somewhere. "

"What does this test entail?"

"It's a simple blood test. It's a drop on a piece of parchment by a goblin. Professor Flitwick can do it."

"Let's go see him now. Ginny eat, Hermione and I'll go." Ginny nodded and sat there facing her porridge. She brushed her hair out of her face and indulged in the food.

"Gin," someone called out. She looked up. Gabriel. Her eyes widened. She reached for her wand. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Come quietly and no one will get hurt." She nodded and got up from the table silently. Standing up she looked at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she froze.

"Come on babe," He said. Ginny bit her lip from saying anything back. He led her up the stairs and into the Room of Requirement. Once there he flung her to the floor.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you to bring Harry to me."

"Never. I will not hurt Harry that way!"

"Why do you love him so much? He is nothing but a stupid ignorant brat!"

"You're wrong!" she said. She looked at her surroundings. _I need something to help me get out of here. _ But nothing came. Nothing would because Gabriel had wished that she couldn't escape..

"I'll be back for you later." He said storming off. Ginny leaned against the wall and broke down crying. _You are stronger than this Ginny. You can do better._ She thought to herself.

She sat by herself in the corner with her knees curled up to her chest. Less than an hour later he came back with Cho in tow. Only she wasn't fighting him. She was indulging in him.

"Oh Harry, Where are you taking me?" she moaned.

"Wherever you want to go baby." Gabriel said. He had her up against a wall. Until he too pushed her to the ground.

"Oh you want it rough? I like a little bit of pain with my pleasure." She laughed.

"Oh you do baby? CRUCIO!" Cho screamed. Ginny ran and pulled her out of the way and then got hit with the curse. She held her tongue and let silent tears fall as the curse continued.

"Oh a strong one then? The more fun it'll be to break you! Crucio" Ginny still kept her mouth closed and said a silent prayer.

"One of you will need to go get Potter." Gabriel said. Ginny and Cho looked to eachother.

"Cho, go." Ginny said. _Wait, I hate her why am I letting her go and staying to be tortured? Because you are a freaking saint that's why._ Cho looked at her and nodded.

"As you wish." He grabbed Cho and thrust her out of the door. Gabriel smiled at Ginny.

"Good choice choosing to stay. We'll have so much more fun. Crucio!" Ginny forced herself into another place in her mind. Thinking about a better place playing Quidditch.

A few moments later, Harry burst in through the door. Ginny came out of her haze and screamed finally feeling the pain.

"LET HER GO GABRIEL!" He yelled. Gabriel grabbed Ginny and put his wand against her neck.

"You make a move Potter and I will kill her without a second thought. Put down your wand and I let her go."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HARRY! DON'T DO IT!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Gabriel yelled gripping her looked to Harry, her eyes pleading with him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**AN:CLIFFIE! ****MWAH HA HA HA! Who did it? Who died? REVIEWS PLEASE**


	14. Saviour

**DISCLAIMER: you know the drill I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I were well the story would be better than this.**

**AN: So my birthday is Wednesday and wanna know what I want? REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Chapter Fourteen: Savior

Ginny fell as Gabriel collapsed, being hit by Harry's spell. Harry dropped his wand and ran to Ginny and got Gabriel's arms off of her.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" He asked pulling her into an embrace. She was frozen. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around what had just happened.

"Gin? Ginny? Gin-bug? Are you alright? Let's get you to the hospital wing!" He said helping her up. She shook her head. _Did that really just happen? Did Harry really just kill someone?_

"What happened Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfery asked as Harry sat Ginny down on the bed.

"Gabriel Riddle attacked me with the Cruciatus Curse." Ginny said blankly. _Harry shouldn't have done that for me. I'm not worth becoming a killer for._

"Who Ms. Weasley?"

"Voldemort's son." With the mention of the Dark Lord's name, the nurse flinched and went to get Ginny some pain relief potion.

"Are you thinking clearly? Are any of your senses impaired?" she said.

"I don't wanna think. I'm in a lot of pain but I'll be fine." She said, shaking her head trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"Where's Mr. Riddle now?"

"He escaped." Ginny said quickly. Harry looked at her. She gave him a slight nod, letting him know that she wouldn't tell. Harry just held her.

"We need to inform the headmaster of this." Madam Pomfery said.

"Are you kidding me? I told him the security measures weren't enough. He didn't listen or do anything!"Ginny said. The matron looked at the young girl and slowly shook her head.

"Are you sure you're thinking clearly Ms. Weasley?"

"Madame Pomfery I was there with her. I know what went on and that's exactly it." Harry said defending her. The nurse shook her head and grabbed a few vials of pain relieving potion from the cupboard and handed them to Ginny.

"This should do you for the next few days Ms. Weasley. If it doesn't help then come back to me and we'll have a specialist from St. Mungo's come and check you out." Ginny nodded before drinking one of the vials.

Instantly her pain lessened and it became more tolerable.

"How many times did he cast the curse?" Ginny shook her head at the question.

"At least twice but I escaped into my mind where he couldn't hurt me. I thought of happier things."

"That's quite impressive Ms. Weasley." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he came into the hospital wing.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I GOT ATTACKED! I TOLD YOU HOW POOR THE SECURITY MEASURES WERE!" she yelled, getting up to confront him. Harry held her back.

"It's not worth it Gin," Harry pleaded with her.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! HE CAME AFTER CHO WHEN I WOULDN'T DO WHAT HE WANTED! IT WASN'T JUST ME HE HURT!"

"Ms. Weasley let me expla-,"

"NO! You don't get a chance to explain. You don't deserve my time. Let's go Harry." She got up and Harry followed her. Ginny went to the astronomy tower just for the air. She breathed in deeply before letting all of her emotions go.

Sobbing, she screamed "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" She slid down to the floor and Harry sat beside her just holding her.

"I do too." He said quietly.

"Harry, I never thanked you." Ginny said a few minutes later after calming down.

"You don't have to. You would've done the same for me."

"I'm not worth it."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Harry said. "You have been the kindest person to me this year. You've stuck by me through everything. You're the only one who understands. Who I can be myself around! You're the best thing in my life Gin." He hugged her. He looked into her eyes, finally seeing that maybe he had found the perfect girl and that she was sitting beside him. But he looked away.

_No, I love Cho._ _I'm proposing tonight still._ He thought. Ginny looked away too. She couldn't handle this.

"I've got to go." Harry said.

"Thank you again for everything." She said. As he got up her hand was still in his. She looked up. But he walked away. But she didn't cry. No, she went back to her dorm and wrote a song. A song she hoped she would never have to perform.

When she did, she felt slightly better and started practicing her song for the talent show that was coming up soon. She'd have to figure out what to wear. Where was Hermione? She wondered.

She walked into Harry's dormitory and saw him changing.

"Gin! What are you doing in here?" He said as he quickly tried to button up his shirt.

"Relax I came to borrow the mauraders map to look for Hermione." she said opening his trunk. Looking quickly, she found her in the library with Remus Lupin?

Harry looked at her. "While you're here, do you mind helping me pick out a tie?"

Ginny nodded, looking Harry up and down. _Merlin! He's hot! Oh god no don't think that. Green? Yes green will go with the eyes! _

She picked out a green tie and handed it to him. He put it on and it was crooked so she pulled him closer to her and fixed it.

She looked up at him. _She can't the ways light up when you smile. _

"Invisible," she whispered too low for him to hear.

"What Gin?"

"I gotta go. Hermione's with Remus in the library and I'm wondering what's happening?"

"Moony?"

"I'll come with you." He said grabbing her hand. Ginny fought the tingling sensation and just walked.

"GINNY? ARE YOU OK?" Hermione yelled when she saw her. Ginny nodded and hugged her.

"Where did that traitor go?" Remus asked.

"Let's talk somewhere else. This can't be said in public." He lead them to the room of requirement. Ginny tensed up after all she had been tortured there only a few hours ago.

"He can't hurt you anymore Gin." She nodded taking his hand as they went into a very different looking room.

"I killed him. I killed him Remus." Harry said. Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

Remus sat there a little stunned.

"It was Ginny or him. I saved Ginny. You can't tell anyone."

"Harry you could go to Azkaban for that!" Hermione said.

"No one will find out Hermione." Ginny said.

"I have to go get Cho. I'm proposing tonight." Harry said. Remus looked surprised.

"Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yes!" he said forcefully, trying not to remember how he had felt looking into Ginny's eyes earlier that day.

"Alright just asking because people change there minds a lot Harry. Even when they think they love someone. I mean look at me and Tonks. She changed her mind about me even though we loved each other." Hermione hugged Remus.

"People walk out of your life for a reason. She opening the door for someone better to come in." Hermione said.

"I get that But I LOVE Cho."

"Are you positive? Sure it isn't infatuation?"

"MERLIN REMUS! YES! I'm POSITIVE!" Harry said "I'M PROPOSING TONIGHT!"

Remus shook his head in defeat. "Alright Harry if that's what you want!"

"It is. Goodbye!" he said leaving.

**AN: So what does Cho say? Yes? No? Maybe? REVIEW PLEASE It can be anonymous! I don't care please for my birthday in a few days? PLEASE!**


	15. The Proposal and Late Night

**AN: Hello everyone! To those of you who are in the United States, today we are celebrating Memorial Day and honoring those who paid the ultimate price for our freedom. So if all of you readers would give a moment of silence in honor of those brave men and women who gave their lives for freedom around the world, it would be nice.**

**Continuing with the story, I acknowledge here part of the dialogue by Harry during the real proposal is based off of the song "Serious" from Legally Blonde. Listen to it, it's hysterical. Also Ginny sings **

**Song for this Chapter"Innocent" by Taylor Swift **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legally Blonde, any of the songs in this story or any known Charactes. I only own the plot and Emmett who I killed off anyway.**

Chapter 15: The Proposal and Late night

Harry waited at the Ravenclaw dormitory for Cho, pacing the floor waiting for her to meet him there. When she did, Harry's breathing hitched. He took her hand and brought his lips to it.

"You look stunning as always." He said. She smiled and kissed him. "Shall we?" He asked as he lead her to the Gates of the school and they apparated to a restaurant in Diagon Alley. They were quickly seated in a secluded booth in the back by a waitress. They ate their meal in peace, only having idle chatter, unsure of what to say.

"We both know why we're here. I see it in your eyes. I guess it calms my fears, to know it's not a surprise. I thought one look at you, looking like a dream come true, would leave me speechless like you always do. But now we're wide awake, we've got some plans to make. Let's take some action baby." Harry said, standing in front of Cho.

"I've loved you for so long. You are my everything. The air in my lungs, the beat of my heart, the wind beneath my wings. Everything. I love everything about you. Your beautiful eyes, your silky hair. Your smile, Everything about you. I know we are young but I love you and I don't wanna be away from you. This war is coming and it makes me realize that I have so much I want to do and I realize that I don't want to do it without you. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry said getting down on one knee.

"YES!" She squealed. Harry took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on to her left ring finger.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He said. But somewhere in the back of his mind, an image of Ginny was making him feel horrible, like he had done the wrong thing. He walked her back to her dorm and with a kiss goodnight, left to return to his.

It was late and Ginny was the only one there. She was strumming her guitar softly with a piece of parchment and a quill beside her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"She said yes." He said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked, putting down her guitar making room for him.

"I was so sure about this, it seemed logical. The next step."

"Love isn't exactly logical." Ginny pointed out.

"She's the only one who ever loved me."

"Lots of people love you Harry. You just can't see it. It's invisible to you. Maybe because you were starved of love as a child but trust me Harry people love you."

"I'm not sure if I made the right decision anymore."

"Sleep on it." She said stroking his hair. He leaned against her.

"What were you playing?" he asked.

"New song I'm working on. You inspired it."

"Me?" Harry asked curious.

"You're gonna beat yourself up over the Emmett/Gabriel thing. But to me you're still an innocent."

"Would you sing it for me?" He asked. Ginny, scared of what he would think, was about to protest when she realized something. She had nothing left to lose.

"_You think you really did it this time. _She sang softly stroking his hair. He looked at her, observing her beauty and her understanding, wanting to be part of her world.

She sang about how even though he thought he had done something wrong that everything was ok. That he was still an innocent. Time changed everything and you still had to go on. It was never too late to start again, to change the path you were going on. She was confessing to Harry, deep from her heart, that everything would be alright. That he was still perfect in her eyes.__

Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
It's never too late to get it back. She finished, tears in both of their eyes'.

"That was beautiful Gin." Harry said, leaning back. Ginny leaned against him. He stroked her hair. "You knew exactly how I was feeling."

"I understand you. You did the right thing. You saved my life not once but twice. I'll forever be grateful Harry. And when everyone else seems to have turned their back on you, remember I'm always here. There's always me."

He looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted to take away her pain, He wanted to be a better person for her. He wanted to kiss her. He almost did but there was still Cho. His girlfriend, no his fiancée.

"Get some sleep Gin." He said planting a kiss on her forehead, the only thing he deemed innocent enough to do.

"You too Harry." She said before grabbing her things and going up to her dorm. She cast a silencing charm on her bed before screaming.

"WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH? ALWAYS SECOND BEST! HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME! WHY DO I BOTHER?" she cried, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER! I HATE YOUR GREEN EYES! YOUR SMILE! THE WAY YOUR HAIR IS ALWAYS MESSY IN SUCH A SEXXY WAY! I HATE THE WAY YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING! I HATE THE WAY YOU LOVE HER! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T SEE WHATS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed before throwing her pillow.

"I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU !" She screamed before collapsing into a sobbing fit. "I hate that I can't hate you. I love you too much." No one heard that declaration. Silence filled the room, the only sound was her breathing.

_I can't give up. You don't give up on the ones you love. _She thought to herself. "I can't let him go." She said. In Harry's room, Harry was mentally beating himself up to.

_What was I thinking? Proposing? I'm so stupid. I can't take this back now. I love Cho. Yes I love her. I love her. Right? UGGH! Why is love so hard? I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided that. I hate myself right now!_

"Time turns flames to ember, you'll have new Septembers. Every one of us has messed up too. Lives change like the weather, I hope you remember, today is never too late to be brand new." He heard Ginnys voice through the open window singing.

"I'll try to make this right." He said before going to bed. Ginny sat and stared at the stars, hoping that one would fly by and she could make another wish. The last one hadn't worked yet. But nothing came.

"Wishes come true, Not free." A voice said. Ginny looked up, it was Hermione. She just hugged her.

"I heard you singing. She said yes didn't she?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded unable to speak.

"We will make him see what's right for him Ginny. I swear." Hermione said hugging Ginny close.

"He's regretting it already. He almost kissed me."

"We'll make it work Ginny. We will, if it's the last thing we do. You need rest, your body needs it after all of the stress today so I brought you this." She said handing her a vial of dreamless sleep potion.

"I can't. It's only putting off the inevitable. I need the dreams to help me come to terms with reality."

"The nightmares about being tortured? Ginny you'll never forget. You need to sleep or else your body might not heal properly." Hermione argued.

"Then I won't heal. I need the nightmares Hermione. I don't know why but I do."

"Alright, if you need to talk, I'm here. Alright?" Hermione said. Ginny nodded before laying on her bed, willing herself to sleep. But the sleep never came. All she could think about was Harry.

AN: So, reviews? PLEASE? ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS! Think of it as a gift!


	16. I'm Not That Girl

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ! I JUST TURNED 16! So in honor of my 16****th**** birthday and it being the 16****th**** chapter I think you should write me a review! Right? Sounds fabulous right? Anyway songs used in this chapter are "Lullaby(goodnight my angel)" by Bill Joel and inspiration is drawn from Wicked the musical and Rent!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HP!**

**Chapter 16: I'm Not That Girl**

At Dinner the next night, Dumbledore announced that dress rehearsals for the talent show would be the following week and costumes would have to be in.

"Damn it! I don't have anything to wear!" Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her.

"Have you forgotten that I can transfigure almost anything?"

"Yeah but I enjoy shopping Mione! Can we go this weekend? It's a Hogsmeade trip!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione laughed.

"Only for a little bit, I have other plans." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ooh with whom?" Ginny asked. "Is it a certain quidditch keeper hopeful? Perhaps Cormac McLaggen?" Ginny joked.

"Cormac? No, No way. Just no. Just someone."

"Do tell Hermione!"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"He could get in trouble?"

"For what? Dating the smartest witch of her age?"

"He doesn't go here."

"Ooh is Viktor in town?"

"NO! I'm not ever going out with Viktor again. Been there done that."

"THEN WHO?" Ginny protested.

"If it goes well, I'll tell you ok?" Hermione said.

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." Hermione said sticking out her pinky finger. Ginny linked her pinky with Hermione and then they both laughed. Ginny heard Cho and her friends obnoxiously laughing from the Ravenclaw table admiring the shiny rock on Cho(the ho)'s finger.

Ginny glanced over at the table, glaring at the Asian girl.

"I seriously hate her right now." Ginny said quietly to Hermione, before turning the other way and looking at Harry.

Harry sat by himself with a glass of pumpkin juice, a plate of toast and an omelet.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze. She looked at him, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Did you sleep at all?"she asked. He shook his head.

"Nightmares." He said simply. She reached into her bag and grabbed a vial.

"It's pepper-up potion. It should help." He took and gladly chugged it down.

"Thanks." He said before returning to staring at his plate.

"I take it you don't wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"It's not for present company. After classes in the R.O.R?" She nodded and smiled. _Something to look forward to today._

"Are you in the talent show?" Harry let out a groan.

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough that Cho is making me dance but in front of the whole entire school?" Ginny giggled at him.

"You're the one who agreed."

"Yeah, I regret that." Harry said.

"Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today." Ginny said.

"When did you get wise?"

"When you were too busy saving the world." She joked. He smiled at her, the first one of the morning.

"Quidditch Practice tonight?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm canceling it. God knows I need sleep." He said.

"Try Coffee, I hear it does wonders." Ginny said.

"I'll survive, Oh god I have Defense against the Dark Arts with Snape."

"History of Magic isn't much better."

"But Binns doesn't hate you. Snape hates me!"

"Snape doesn't hate you. He's just biased against Gryffindors."

"Oh trust me he hates me."

"Harry no he doesn't relax. Eat your breakfast quickly and get to class, don't give him a reason to take off points." Ginny said. Suddenly the post came in and a feather ended up in Ginny's hair and Harry laughed before taking it out of her hair, caressing her face by accident in the process. Ginny's breathing hitched, Harry looked at her lips. They were tempting him. When his mind argued with him _CHO IS SEVERAL FEET AWAY YOU DUNDER HEAD!_ He grabbed his books and went.

"I'll see you later Gin, I don't wanna be late." He said running off. Ginny sighed, another could've been moment. Hermione was reading a letter, perhaps from her secret date. Ginny grabbed her books and went to class, unable to focus the whole day.

At the end of the day, Harry and Ginny met at the Room of requirement. They sat on a couch together and Harry told her about his dreams.

Him killing Gabriel, Voldemort coming after him, being abandoned by everyone, watching Sirius die. Soon the tears were falling freely.

"Shhhh, Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes." She began singing softly stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Harry fell asleep in her lap and she smiled, continuing to stroke his hair. She asked the room for a blanket and soon a plush red comforter lay over the two of them. Soon she fell asleep too and they woke up a few hours later.

"Ginny?" Harry said. She let out a yawn.

"Hey Harry. Nice nap wasn't it?"

"Lovely, but we have to go." He said.

"I know. I'm kind of really comfy though. Can we eat dinner in here and sleep some more?"

"Sounds tempting but we have to make an appearance at dinner. You know otherwise we'll become the school scandal?"

"Like we care what people think." Ginny said.

"I need them to think of me as good, I need their support."

"But at what cost? Becoming someone you're not? Live in the moment. Today might be the only day we have. Live each moment as the last."

"I have to plan though Gin, I need to win."

"And you're not alone. I'm here with you."

"But-"

"But nothing Harry. We will win." She said grabbing his hand.

"Let's go." He said.

"_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in." _she thought. The blow got only harder and harder everytime she faced reality. She was not Harry's girl. Cho was and it stung.

Dinner was quiet, Hermione was writing to her mystery lover at the table.

"I'm headed to the owlery, want to come?" she asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"I'll go catch up on some runes homework." She said, walking wistfully up the stairs and into her room, sitting upon her bed with her book. She did her homework without a thought and then stared out at the window.

"Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart." She said.

"There's a girl I know, he loves her so." Her voice cracked and the tears fell. She needed some chocolate, and so she walked down to the kitchens.

"Hey dobby," she said her voice filled with sorrow.

"Is Miss Wheezy ok?"

"Fine Dobby, do you have some Chocolate of any kind?"

"And treacle tart?" a voice said.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I missed dessert, I wanted treacle tart." He shrugged.

"Alright." She said before sitting at a table waiting for some chocolate.

"Here Ms. Wheezy have some chocolate cake and here Harry Potter sir."

"Thanks Dobby!" they chorused together. They ate in a tense silence.

"We'll I'm off to bed and you should be too Mr. Potter." Ginny said.

"Oh should I Ms. Weasley?" Harry joked.

"Yes indeed, we need the rest." He nodded and they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

They walked up the stairs to their separate doors.

"Goodnight Harry," she said.

"Goodnight Gin." He said before slowly turning away. Ginny walked into her dorm, and laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes, one image remained in her head. That was one of Harry.

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly and before Ginny knew it the weekend had arrived. That Saturday, Ginny and Hermione went to Hogsmeade's clothing shop to buy Ginny an outfit to wear for the talent show.

"Dress or outfit?" Hermione asked.

"Outfit for my song, its not sweet. It's loud and tough. But if I were to find a really pretty dress, I wouldn't say no to buying it for some other purpose"

"So sassy?"

"Exactly, I'm thinking jeans and a dark shirt with some kick arse boots!"

"Something like these?" Hermione said picking up a pair of brown cow-girl boots.

"YES! Perfect!"she said trying them on. They fit like a glove. But then Ginny spotted a short, strapless, white, eyelet lace dress with a sweet heart neckline and a sash. She picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful.

"Gin, I found a top I think you'll like." Hermione said as she spotted Ginny looking at the dress.

"It's pretty Ginny." She said, handing her a black tank top with some gold chains hanging from it.

Ginny tried on the outfit and it fit perfectly. She smiled.

"I can see myself with this and the guitar on stage."

"and the dress? Try it on!" Hermione encouraged her, so Ginny returned to the dressing room and tried on the dress. Instantly, her mind transported her to a scenario which she hoped she'd never have to participate in. Stopping Harry and Cho's wedding.

"You look so pretty Gin!" she said.

"No! I'm not buying it!"

"If you don't I will!"

"Fine!" Ginny said paying 6 galleons for all of her purchases at the front.

"I have to go for my date Gin, I'll see you later!" Hermione said rushing off in the direction of the book store. Ginny sighed, she saw through the window at Madame Puddifoots that Harry and Cho were snuggled up in one of the booths. That was too much for Ginny to see so she took a carriage back up to the school where she practiced her song and wrote her Mom a letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is the same as usual. I got attacked by Gabriel Riddle. No mum, don't worry I'm fine. I promise. Harry protected me. He does that a lot doesn't he? Anyway Harry and Cho are now engaged. I know mum, he's too young and that if someone asks me to marry them while I'm this young I am supposed to say no. _

_ Anyway, my main purpose in writing you is to inform you of the school talent show which I will be participating in. I'm singing and playing the Guitar got for me. Parents are going to be invited and I was hoping you would come? Please?_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley._

Ginny signed the letter before heading to the owlery to find Hermione Granger with her date. Ginny never would of guessed that Hermione would be with none other than….

AN: CLIFFIE MWAH HA HA HA HA any guesses? No it's not Ron or Malfoy, or a girl. Review as a birthday present for me? Please?


	17. Mates and Dancing Dates

**AN: Thanks for the reviews that I did get! I hope you enjoy and Review. I promise the Talent Show will be next Chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything you probably recognize**

Chapter Seventeen: Mates and Dancing Dates

In all of her years of being Hermione's friend, Ginny never anticipated on seeing Hermione snogging someone at school much less with her former professor, one Remus John Lupin. Ginny just opened her mouth and shock before hurrying past them to Pig who was eager to deliver her letter.

"Take this to mum, girl." She said before tying the letter onto Pig's leg. Pig flew away as Hedwig approached Ginny. Ginny stroked the snowy owl before feeding her a treat.

"You don't get much use lately do you girl?" she asked. Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately. "I'll talk to Harry to see if I can use you to send letters alright girl?" Hedwig gave a small "hoot" before flying off to join some of the other owls.

Ginny walked down and saw that Hermione and Remus were no longer snogging.

"So I take it you had a good date then?" Ginny asked. Hermione was aghast, shocked that she had been caught.

"I'm not going to tell anyone if you're worried about that," Ginny assured them.

"Thank you," Remus said. "You obviously understand why we'd like this to be kept under wraps."

"Of course, Hermione's still in school even though she is of age." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ginny. It's just that I didn't know how it was going to work out and-" Hermione said before Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione I understand! Relax! I'm happy for you two. You've been happier in the past week than you have been in a while and that makes me happy because you deserve it Mione."

"Thanks Gin," she said giving the younger girl a hug.

"Hurt her and I'll find some way to hurt you Remus, got it?"

"Of course, but I can't hurt my Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Hermione is my mate." _Mate? As in soul mates mate? That's so sweet!_

"Congratulations!" she said hugging Remus.

"You understand what I'm talking about?"

"I get the basic idea, yes. I'm not dumb."

"I knew you were smart Miss Weasley." He said.

"It's Ginny!" she said irritated! "I'm not your student anymore!"

"Yes Ginny," he said cracking a small smile.

"Alright I have to go back and probably comfort Harry who is having issues."

"He's like his mother. He doesn't realize what's right in front of him. His mother took six years to realize that James was the one for her. In time he'll realize."

"But will he figure it out before it's too late? It's not like wizards get divorced Remus!"

"Harry's of an ancient and most noble house he can do whatever he likes, it's not a big deal."

"I've got to go." Ginny said. She couldn't handle this right now. She ran back to the castle and met Harry in the common room.

"Ginny! Do you know how to dance by any chance?"

"What kind of dancing?"

"Waltzing! Cho told me to practice while she goes and works out costumes."

"And I don't know your choreography, how can I help you?"

"I lead and you follow, I just need somebody to tell me what's wrong. Please? I don't know how to fix it."

"Alright," Ginny said, unsure of why she had agreed. _Because you love him you stupid girl._

Together the two of them walked to the room of requirement which had turned into a dance studio complete with a full walled mirrors and a dance bar.

_I need something to wear to practice in and somewhere to change. _Ginny thought and then suddenly a beautiful lilac dress appeared and a pair of dancing shoes appeared.

"I'm gonna change and then we'll start." She said heading into a small booth to change. She came out and Harry froze.

"You look beautiful" He said. She smiled shyly back at him.

"Shall we?" He asked grabbing her hand and putting some music. A soft tune started to play and he lead her around the room, twirling her and lifting her in the air at certain points.

"It's wonderful Harry, " she said trying not to get caught up in the moment.

"You're frame is weak though," she told him.

"My frame?"

"Your basic dance position, your hold on me from step to step. You start off strong but as it goes on, I would be able to lead you."

"So like this?" He asked pulling her close and assuming a dance position.

"Your shoulders are tense relax them," she said. But he didn't.

"I can't."

"Sit," she said summoning a chair. He sat as told to and she started to rub his shoulders.

"You're shoulders are so tense Harry, have you relaxed at all lately?"

"I can't." He said.

"Why not?" she asked massaging his shoulders.

"I can't sleep, I'm always on alert since he attacked you. I can't let something like this happen again."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine."

"I murdered someone Gin!"

"No Harry you saved my life. You killed him to protect me. You didn't want to kill him but you did what you had to."

"But-"

"But nothing Harry. You can't beat yourself up like this. Close your eyes and breath. You're safe with me here. Nothing is going to happen." And Harry started to relax. His breathing eased and his shoulders started to relax.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Can we try again?" He asked offering her a hand.

She took it and together they danced again, now with a new found intimacy. At the end Harry caressed her face and was about to kiss her, when Ginny pulled away.

_I won't make him cheat. I won't be that girl._ She thought.

_What was I thinking? I have Cho, I love Cho. Then why do I feel this way? _Harry thought.

"Much better," Ginny said.

"I might need a massage more often then." He said. She smiled.

"I'll be glad to." She offered. They walked back to the common room where everyone stared at them.

"Bollocks I forgot to change."

"Where were you Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Helping Harry with his dance routine." She said. Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"It was a big help." Harry said.

"Well I'm knackered. Goodnight Harry, Hermione." She said hugging Hermione and then Harry, who gently placed a kiss upon her forehead. She had to tear herself away from him and run up to her dorm.

Hermione looked at Harry. She gave him a pointed look. He just walked away.

The next morning was dress rehearsal and of course Ginny was going last. As soon as you went, you were allowed to leave so Ginny had to stay till the end, watching everyone perform. Some people weren't bad but as soon as she saw Harry and Cho, a jealousy came over her. But then she saw them dance, it was detached. There was no feeling in it.

Ginny sang her heart out as Romulous King watched.

"I don't remember hearing you sing, But I like it. Very good." He said.

"You listened to me sing a scale, said 'good' then left." She said.

"I see my judgment was correct but I suggest charming some drums or getting someone to play."

"I'll do what I can."

"Good, because you have potential."

"Thank you sir." Ginny said glowing from the praise.

"I'll see you tomorrow and good luck."

"Thank you sir," she said climbing off of the stage they had set up in the great hall and back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny, Pig dropped this off with me," Hermione said handing her a letter.

"Thanks Mione," she said opening it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ATTACKED BY SOMEONE? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS? ALBUS WILL GET A HOWLER FROM ME TOMORROW!_

_ And of course, we'll be there for the performance. We wouldn't miss it for the world!_

_Keep it clean though of course._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Mum and Dad._

Ginny smiled. The Howler would be fun to watch tomorrow and she was excited that she would get to see her parents. But she wasn't happy that she would have to see Harry and Cho dance together again. She let out a groan and flopped back on her bed.

_I can't wait for this to be over._

**AN: SO REMUS AND HERMIONE ARE MATES? AWWWWWWWW! I love that pairing for no apparent reason. I also have a question about bringing in a character but I need advice. Review and I'll tell you who! **


	18. Better than Revenge

**AN: AND THE CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE TALENT SHOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this fic.**

**Song: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter Eighteen: Better Than Revenge**

The day of the talent show, Ginny was a ball of nerves throughout the school day, unable to stay still, flitting from class to class alone. Everyone was fairly excited for the night's festivities. The professors were too, not giving out any homework other than to enjoy their days.

At dinner, Ginny sat with Hermione, Remus (who had apparently come to see 'Harry'), and her parents. Hermione and Remus were holding hands under the table and Ginny thought it was completely adorable. But as the evening progressed, her nerves started to get the best of her.

"Drink some tea for your nerves." Her mother said. Ginny shook her head.

"Bad for my voice, I can't."

"I didn't even know that you enjoyed singing firefly." Her father said.

"It's just something I picked up. I write my own music, it's a stress reliever."

"So what song are you singing tonight and what inspired it?" Remus asked.

"You'll see and I think you'll know." She said with a wicked grin. Hermione gave her a knowing look and Ginny just laughed when Dumbledore called all the participants.

"Will all of the performers come to the front of the great hall and everyone else please go somewhere else but here, we have need to set up!" Suddenly everyone rushed either to the front of the Great Hall or out. Ginny hugged her mother and father before heading to the front.

"We've set up dressing rooms in the trophy room and viewing rooms for when you're done and while you're waiting to go on. We will call you two numbers before you're up. Any questions?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. Nobody did so they continued into the trophy room which had been expanded into dressing rooms by act. Ginny found hers in the far corner of the room and opened the door. Inside there was a full walled lit mirror, a chair and some water.

She grabbed a bottle of water and summoned her guitar so she could quickly tune it. She tuned it and did a few vocal warm ups. A set of drums would be set up on the stage for her to charm when she got on the stage. Professor Flitwick had helped her earlier in the week to figure out how to get the drums to play what she wanted.

A knock on the door roused her from her tuning of the guitar.

"Miss, we're starting most of your fellow performers are watching outside if you're interested."

"Thank you." She said before closing the door and changing into her outfit. She tied back her hair with a ribbon and applied some eyeliner, some gold eye shadow and some mascara before going out to watch the show.

She watched her peers, dance, perform in bands, juggle, and perform muggle magic tricks and acrobatics. She watched Harry and Cho dance, noticing Cho's dress was entirely too tight and risqué for such a setting, she looked on in disgust. But her favorite act by far was watching Draco Malfoy sing "I'm too Sexy." **(MWAH HA HA HA HA I'm laughing writing this) **She laughed hysterically with her fellow peers.

Then all too soon it was her turn to wait. She waited in the wings, wound up tighter than a spring.

"And our last contestant is a fifth year from Gryffindor, better known for her time on the Quidditch field, Here we have Miss. Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore said, and the audience went wild.

"Now go sit in a corner and think about what you've done." She said "Hit it" she said Charming the drums.

***NOW WOULD BE AN AWESOME TIME TO LISTEN TO BETTER THAN REVENGE BY TAYLOR SWIFT* **

Finished with her song, Ginny looked at the audience cheering her name. Smiled before taking a small bow and getting off the stage. She went back stage and was greeted with hugs and smiles from many of her fellow performers.

"Good job Weaslette." Malfoy said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Draco, I have to say I really enjoyed your performance. It made me smile." She said biting her lip to hold back her laughter.

"Laugh all you want Weaslette. But you really were excellent." He said offering a hug. She accepted it.

"Thanks Draco." She said before walking over to Harry.

"Wonderful job," she said.

"Really? I think we did it better but don't tell Cho that." He whispered. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry I won't. Although the strangest thing just happened. I got a hug from Draco Malfoy."

"Ferret?"

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing." She said about to explain when Romulus King's assistant came out.

"Everyone on Stage NOW!" She yelled. Everyone rushed from the back and onto the stage.

"Can we have a round of applause for all of our performers?" Dumbledore asked and then the audience broke out in applause.

"Now let's introduce our judges to our contestants who missed it before." Dumbledore said.

"Romulus King of Wizard Records!" Romulus stood up and waved.

"Celestina Warbeck! Singer Extraordinaire!"

"And lastly captain of the Holy Head Harpies GWENOG JONES!" Ginny's heart rate sped up. Her idol, leader of the only all women team in the league, had watched her perform.

"Now here we are going to announce are winners!" Dumbledore announced.

"In third place, we have Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Cho Chang!" the audience cheered as they walked forward and accepted a small trophy."

"In Second Place, Mr. Draco Malfoy for his performance of I'm too Sexy" The audience laughed and cheered as he stepped forward and took an elaborate bow. Ginny's heart began to race as Dumbledore began to open an envelope. Her legs were shaking. This could be her chance at stardom.

"Now in 1st place, with a recording deal with Wizard Records is…" The lights dimmed and a drum played.

"MISS. GINNY WEASLEY!" He declared. Ginny opened her mouth wide and smiled and started jumping up and down. Romulus King, Gwenog Jones and Celestina Warbeck came on stage to congratulate her.

They took a few pictures before everyone started to leave.

"Can I just say it's an honor to meet you Miss. Jones? Being a female Quidditch player myself you're such an inspiration!" Ginny said.

"What position do you play?" Gwenog Jones asked smiling.

"Chaser and I'm the reserve Seeker for Harry Potter." She said.

"We'll I'm off for the next few months, I'll try to come to your next game and see what I can do. Maybe when your singing career is over you can come play for us."

"Really? Thank you."

"Now Gina or whatever your name is I don't have much time." Romulus King said.

"Ginny," she corrected rolling her eyes.

"Here's your contract, send it by owl no later than next Wednesday. Read it and if you have questions owl me? Got it?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"Good. I'm leaving, Celestina come you have a concert in Dublin tomorrow morning and you need your rest. Gwenog, thanks for coming go play with a quaffle or something." He said before apparating.

"Is he always that Rude?" Ginny asked Gwenog.

"Yes, I'm a beater anyway I play with bludgers not quaffles. Anyway congratulations, I loved your song. My favorite line "she's better known for the thing that she does on the mattress." That is the nicest way to call someone a whore that I've ever heard." Ginny laughed.

"I'm personally a fan of that too." She said as her parents, Hermione and Remus came up to congratulate her.

"I'll see you soon Ginny, it was nice meeting you," she said before leaving.

"Mum! Dad!"

"MY LITTLE GIRL A PROFESSIONAL SINGER! I'M SO PROUD! GINNY COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" Her mother said, engulfing her.

"Hi mum!"

"Firefly, you were wonderful!" Her father said.

"Now I know who that's about. 'Like to rhyme her name with things?' Really Gin?"

"Yes really Mione, I do it all the time." The two girls laughed and everyone looked on at them confused.

"Inside thing sorry." Ginny corrected.

"Nice euphemism Ginny." Remus said winking.

"Glad you caught it!"

"You wrote that? Did you write anymore?" her mother asked.

"Yes mum and don't worry they're all clean!" she said.

"You read my mind! Now did you write a wonderful one about me?" she asked.

"I did," Ginny said thinking about her song that she would dedicate to her mother at her first concert.

"Aww sweetheart!" she said hugging her again. "We're heading home! Now go celebrate!" she said as the two Weasley parents apparated.

Ginny's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"Even though I won, I feel even more invisible than I did before."

AN: SO? How did y'all like it? Ginny's going on tour! AHHH! EXCITING RIGHT? Review and I'll update quicker!


	19. There Was A Time It All Went Wrong

AN: HELLO THANK YOU FOR THE MANY REVIEWS EVERYONE! I just wanted to say thank you for your continued and future support. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but there aren't any songs at all in it so I have credit for all the words!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I so wish! Anyone wanna buy the rights for me?

Chapter Nineteen: There was a Time it all went wrong

The next day Ginny was overwhelmed by masses of people saying "Congratulations!" While she was flattered, it got annoying after a while. She sat down to read her contract which was for a six month stint opening up with Celestina Warbeck before going out on her own. She would be required to write her own music, and attend certain social events such as award ceremonies, press releases, parties, photo shoots and of course all concerts on the tour. She was also given a lump sum of one million gallons. Ginny's mouth opened in shock when saw that amount. That was on top of whatever profits she was given from the concerts, albums, and other merchandise. She signed the contract before going down to the owlery, where she was met by a bunch of boys who were flirting with her.

Thank Goodness it was another Hogsmeade weekend courtesy of Dumbledore, she rode down in a carriage by herself and wandered through the small town.

A stop at Honeydukes, proved to be overwhelming with even more people congratulating her for her impressive feat. She stopped inside the jewelry store to buy her mother something nice for everything she's done.

She found a pendant with a tree with seven stones on the branches, which could be customized to match the birthstone of each of her children.

An aquamarine(Ron), Two diamonds (Fred and George), Tanzanite(Bill), Topaz (Charlie), and two Peridots (Percy and Ginny) went into the necklace and she paid the associate and left. But when she was in the street, everything started to go wrong. She saw Harry running.

"HARRY!" she yelled. He turned and saw her and embraced her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked him checking him over to see if he was hurt.

"I need you to get back to the castle."

"Why? What's going on? Is there an attack?" He nodded stolidly. Ginny touched his face.

"Tell me whats happening."

"Dumbledore and I are going to try and get a horcrux. I fear that while he's gone they're going to attack."

"Then wouldn't it be best to evacuate the castle?"

"It takes a lot to break into the castle, Dumbledore things they'll be safe but.."

"But we're not going to risk anything." She finished.

"I want you to look after the younger students and Cho." He said. She nodded solemnly.

"I need to know that they'll be ok." He said. Ginny bit her lip.

"I will do everything within my power to protect them." She promised him. He smiled at her.

"Be safe." He whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll apparate you to the gates and then it's up to you." He said grabbing hold of her and taking them away to the gates.

"Harry, please be careful. Be safe." She begged of him with one last hug.

"I'll do my best Gin." He said before meeting Dumbledore a short distance away. Ginny jogged up to the school where she met Professor McGonagall at the door.

"Miss. Weasley thank goodness," the olderly woman said

"Whats wrong professor?" she asked.

"Mr. Potter is on a…"

"Professor I'm aware of the situation." She said.

"Good, I'd like you to go into the Hospital wing and help Madame Pomfrey set up beds in the hospital wing and then go to the Great Hall."

"Yes professor she said, heading toward the hospital wing. There all the beds were set up and Madame Pomfery asked her to take some things up to the Great Hall but on her way she was intercepted by some death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Disarming the death eater, she yelled "Incarcenarious" tying the death eater up in ropes.

"Reducto!" she yelled at another one who collapsed! Another incarcenarious tied them up. She continued onward to the great hall and was surprised by the chaos. IT was a free for all. She saw Neville Struggling with two death eaters and started to assist him. Once those two were bound, she tried to help someone else then she saw Cho, fighting Fenrir Greyback. He waws about to attack her, ready to pounce at her with his claw-like fingernails. Those would scar. She pushed Cho out of the way and got scratched across her chest. She let out a scream before landing on her feet and dueling him with her wand.

"CHO RUN!" she yelled, knowing full well that she would listen. Cho wasn't meant for battle at all and even though Ginny was not a fan of Cho, she wouldn't wish this type of harm on her. Ginny fell and soon found herself at wand point, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Potty's little friend? Does the little princess want to play?" she said, when Ginny knocked them over and flipped their positions and now Ginny was straddling Bellatrix and Ginny was punching her out.

"THIS IS FOR SIRIUS!" she said with one punch. "THIS ONE'S FOR NEVILLE'S MOM," another, "HIS DAD AND THESE ARE FOR EVERYONES ELSE" SHE Said knocking Bellatrix out. She said incarcenarious and got up.

Blood dripping from her side, from where Greyback had attacked her, Ginny stumbled and Neville caught her.

"Ginny you alright?" he asked.

"I'll survive. Get the younger kids out of here to somewhere safe. Take them to the trophy room and put up a door or something. Make sure their safe. I'll stay here and fight." Suddenly she saw Phlegm, um… Fleur running battling someone.

Ginny stumbled to her side and they fought with the three opposing unknown death eaters. A flash of light outside the window she realized that it was Harry and Dumbledore with Fawkes but when the Flame didn't stop she knew there was something wrong. The fire hadn't vanished, as soon as she and Fleur were free, she ran, body aching outside.

If it had just been a fire of the shed next to the school it wouldn't have been so bad. But Harry was inside of it. She ran inside getting down on her hands and knees crawling to find him. Far in she found him collapsed on the floor. She slowly dragged him out, struggling to catch her breath. When they got out she was having a hard time breathing and had to force herself to breath slowly to calm herself down. She needed to get help, but she couldn't leave Harry.

Suddenly she realized she could move him "Mobilicorpus" she said pointing her wand at the heavily injured and burnt boy. She started guiding them to the hospital wing and then Harry screamed. He was waking up and the pain was overwhelming him. Ginny lowered him to the ground and tried to calm him. He was moving, which would only further his injuries.

"Shhh… I've got you Harry." She said. He calmed a little but was still moving too much and was going to hurt himself.

"I'm Sorry Harry," she said. "Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus." She said knocking the boy out and making him still, Before moving him again.

The Battle seemed over almost. Most people were sitting at tables, taking a moment to catch their breath. Ginny walked past most everyone without notice and got to the Hospital Wing. She was starting to get dizzy, she was losing too much blood. But she lowered Harry on a bed.

"Finite Incantaneum." She said sitting on a chair beside Harry. She clutched her wounds on her abdomen putting pressure on them in effort to stop the bleeding. She clutched Harry's hand with her free hand.

"I did my best I promise." She said. Harry was getting restless so she started humming him the lullaby she had sang to him that night in the room of requirement and he calmed down.

"Madame Pomfrey" she called before the matron rushed over.

"Is that Ha-?"

"Yeah. He was in a fire, I don't know what the other damage is." She said. The moment the nurse touched him he started to scream.

Ginny grabbed his hand again. "Harry, relax its me and Madame Pomfrey. We're trying to help you ok? Squeeze my hand." And he did.

"Alright try again," Ginny told the matron and so Madame Pomfrey cut open his shirt and saw some other scars as well as some more burns that were starting to blister. She got some salve from the cabinet.

"This is gonna sting Harry. It'll help your burns." Ginny said to him. He squeezed her hand again, giving his approval which Ginny passed on to Madame Pomfrey.

The salve started to heal over his burns but there were still some ugly marks across his face and chest.

"Your face will have to heal on its own. Your face is too sensitive. After that we can use other treatments." The nurse said. "Can you sit up?"

"Harry can you sit up?" Ginny asked him and helped him into a seated position. Madame Pomfrey handed him a vial of potion but he couldn't unstopper it. Ginny lifted her other hand from her side and the blood started to gush out again and the blood got on the vial.

"GINNY!" he yelled. She cringed at the pain and started getting dizzy. She grabbed his hand again before everything went black.

AN: Sorry about the Cliffie but who doesn't love a little suspense. Don't worry I did not kill off a twin or something! Other people I would be curious about. But I'm not saying who's dead or alive. MWA HA HA HA REVIEW!


	20. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**AN: I'm sorry for the Cliffie I know I'm mean. I'm sorry for killing characters. I'm a mean person. But I hope this makes up for my inner evil. **

**Song: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again From Phantom of the Opera (Don't listen to the Sarah Brightman version)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera!**

Chapter Twenty: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again…. :'(

Ginny woke, over heated in an exceedingly bright room, her hand entwined with that of a raven haired boy who sat vigil by her side. He had his eyes closed, he was conflicted she could tell from his facial expression in his sleep.

The incessant beeping of a heart monitor annoyed Ginny as she attempted to sit up. Overwhelmed by a pain in her abdomen, she relaxed. Harry must have felt her move and woke up.

"Gin," he said, standing up and kissing her forehead, his face scarred. "I was so worried."

"Is everyone else ok?" she asked.

"Always worried about everyone else." He said. "Let me get Madame Pomfrey and help you get better ok?" she slightly nodded.

"Miss. Weasley we're glad to see you awake."

"Is everyone else ok?"

"You're lucky to be alive." She said.

"WHY WONT ANYONE ANSWER MY QUESTION?" she yelled. Harry looked down.

"We lost a few people."

"Who?" she asked solemnly.

"GINNY!" Her mother yelled storming into the hospital wing.

"Mum," she said as her mother pecked her forehead. "Tell me who we lost."

"Darling," her mother said. Tears starting to form in her eyes, she gazed off.

"Your father came in and got hit by a stray spell."

"A stray spell? What spell? Is he ok?" she asked worried. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"He didn't make it sweetheart." She said hugging her daughter. Ginny felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"I need a quill and parchment." She said wiping her tears.

"Parchment?"

"I need to write please." She said. Harry summoned her some parchment and a quill and moved the table so it was at her lap. She wrote about how her pain, how nothing would be the same now that he was gone, how he belonged at home and not in a graveyard, how he was full of life. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrote it. Her tears smudged the ink on the page but she didn't care. All she knew was that her father was gone and was never coming back. When she finished, she looked up and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry about anything, my contract gave me a lot of money. You'll have everything you'll need." She said.

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Lupin is pretty banged up. Bill got attacked by Fenir Greyback and we don't know how he's gonna be."

"Me too." She said.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"The cuts on my stomach." She said quietly. Her mother stroked her hair, more tears pouring out of her eyes.

"That changes a lot of things," Madame Pomfrey said, rushing to a cabinet in order to grab something.

"Mr. Potter I'll have to ask you to leave." The nurse said. Ginny looked up. Harry kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later." He said exiting the wing. Her mother gave her a look.

"Miss Weasley, I have to reopen your wounds and put in a medication alright? It's going to be painful but it should stop any further symptoms of lycanthropy." Ginny nodded as the nurse helped her roll up her gown. She winced in pain as she fully reclined and bit her lip as the nurse started to reopen her wounds so not to scream.

"Almost done Ms. Weasley. Now this is going to sting a lot." The nurse said starting to apply something on Ginny's open wounds. Ginny felt the tears stream down her face but refused to make a sound.

"You're doing great Miss Weasley. I'm almost done. I'm going to seal your wounds again and wrap them up again." When the nurse finished, Ginny was given a pain potion and calmed down a bit.

"Can you get Harry and Hermione here?" She asked her mother.

"Of course sweetheart." Her mother said. Harry and Hermione arrived quickly and sat beside her.

Ginny forced herself to ask the question. "How's Cho?"

"She's fine, shaken up but no injuries." He said.

"She did have a close call with Greyback."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I pushed her out of the way." Ginny said.

"You did that for her?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Just like I took the Cruciatus for her when Gabriel attacked us."

"HE TRIED WHAT?" Harry asked outraged.

"Shh… Sh… Harry calm down. She's fine."

"You almost died Ginny! That's NOT ok!"

"I did?"

"You lost so much blood and you had bad burns."

"But I'm fine!" she said.

"You were attacked by a werewolf, proceeded to fight, pulled me out of a burning shed and then proceed to help me instead of getting medical treatment! You've gone mad."

"I'd do it again if I had to," she said. "When are you going to get it into your head that I'd give my life for you Harry? I'd do anything for you." She said.

"Don't say that!"

"Why? It's true! When are you going to realize that people love you Harry?"

"I don't deserve this Ginny!"

"Harry you've saved my life, on more than one occasion. No one deserves my undying loyalty other than you."

"Ginny!"

"Harry, relax. You would've done the same for me."

"Bu-"

"But nothing!" She said, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Hermione, do you think you could possibly get me something from my dorm to wear and I need to get something for the… the." She couldn't bring herself to say the word funeral.

"You're in no condition to go shopping Ginny. I'll go buy you something to wear."

"Thanks Mione." She said her voice cracking. Her throat swelling. Harry and Hermione hugged her as she cried for her loss.

"You don't need to be strong." Harry said the roles now being reversed. She simply buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He hated to see her in this much pain. She soon asked to be left alone so she could rest, she cried herself to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Harry asked Cho.

"I didn't feel it important. I was fine."

"He tried to cast the cruciatus curse on you!"

"But he didn't!"

"Because Ginny pushed you out of the way!"

"Well yeah."

"You didn't think it necessary to thank her for it at all?"

"She knows I'm thankful for it."

"She saved your life again and almost died Cho!"

"Its done with ok." She said pouting at him. She kissed him and everything else seemed to fade away.

While Ginny was in the hospital wing Hermione and Remus visited her a lot.

"While I don't think you'll change during the full moon, I believe you'll be fairly restless and your senses might become enhanced."

"Thank you for your help Remus." She said as He and Hermione snuggled up in a chair near her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's my own fault really. I pushed Cho out of the way."

"Still wondering why you would do that." Hermione said.

"Harry loves her and I want him to be happy."

"Harry's dumb." Hermione said flatly. " He doesn't realize that you are right there in front of him and are what's best for him."

"Well you go convince him of that." Ginny said.

"The wedding is in three months." Hermione said.

"I wasn't even invited." Ginny said with a scowl on her face.

"What?"

"Cho hates me and sees me as a threat. She should. There' s nothing I do better than revenge." She joked.

"Well we've got to go. It's date night!" Hermione said kissing her mate. Ginny smiled.

"I'll see you two around!" Ginny said as she picked up the book on her side table and started to read.

The Funeral was probably the hardest event Ginny had ever had to sit through. Her mother and her brothers saying eulogies was probably the most heart breaking thing ever but then it was her turn.

"My father always told me to follow my dreams and he has enabled me to do so. He bought me my guitar and now I'm following my dreams with my own record deal." She said sadly.

"There are no words to describe how much I'm going to miss my father. I loved him with all my heart. It's so hard to say goodbye. So I wrote this song hoping I could find a way to show how I feel." Suddenly a piano started playing.

**(NOW WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT TIME TO SOB TO WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN)**

By the end of the song, Ginny was in tears and Harry got up from his seat and led her back to hers. Ginny allowed Harry to support her back to her seat. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder as the rest of the service continued.

The next day as Ginny was heading toward the grounds so she could leave to go for a recording session when Cho approached her.

"Hi Ginny can we talk?" she asked.

"Um.. Sure." The younger girl said.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life twice."

"You're welcome." Ginny said.

"But I also want to make something else clear. Harry is MINE. I don't care that you have some kind of weird friendship. He is my fiancée. I will be marrying him so you best stay away." She said before stalking off to do something.

Ginny shook her head. _She has no idea what she's getting herself into._ She thought as she continued to the gate to meet Romulus King's assistant for her session.

**AN: Three months till the wedding! Can you hear bells in Harry and Cho's future? Will Harry and Ginny finally be together? Is Voldemort going down? What do you think? Reviews anonymous and signed are always welcome**


	21. The Best Day and A New Mission

**AN: Great Feedback last chapter, sorry for making so many of you cry. Now I have a twitter! I have joined the modern age so please follow me EmeraldAlitrex I'd be delighted to follow you back! Review and enjoy**

**Song: The Best Day By Taylor Swift**

**Chapter Twenty One: The Best Day and A New Mission**

Ginny sat behind the glass at the recording study with her guitar. Singing the songs she had written was really relaxing. Romulus King loved the songs she had written about her Father and her mother. He said it portrayed her as such a sweet girl and that she had the potential of becoming Britain's sweetheart.

After recording her first album entitled "Fifteen" (due to her age), she went to see a stylist to help her pick out her clothing for her concerts. Nothing super sexy because of the "sweetheart" look they were going for.

Her first concert, her mother, Bill, Phlegm, Charlie and the twins came to watch her open for Celestina Warbeck. She sang Better than Revenge first to get the audience jumping. They were really excited and energetic. She sang a few songs before the one for her mom came.

"Now this one is for a very special woman in the audience right now. I just wanted to say thank you to her for everything she's done."

**BEST DAY BY TAYLOR SWIFT :D**

She spotted her mom in the audience and blew a kiss. "I love you mom." She said before moving onto her last song Wishing You were Somehow Here Again.

"This last song is for someone who is no longer with us who inspired me to follow my dreams. I know somehow he's here with me, watching over me. So this is for my daddy. I love you." She said.

After bowing and soaking in the limelight for a moment, Ginny went off stage and into her dressing room to work on some homework. She sat there for about an hour until Celestina needed a break and there was an intermission. During the intermission, Ginny sat at a table in the lobby of the arena where the concert was held and sold her CD, signed a few autographs and promoted her upcoming tour, when a raven haired boy came up to her.

"Gin," he said. She stood up and came around the table to hug him.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I obviously came to see my best friend Celestina Warbeck wail out songs." He joked.

"I'll tell her you came."

"I came to see you. I needed to get out."

"Cho's overwhelming you with wedding plans?" Ginny asked, a small frown forming on her face.

"I think the only thing I've picked out in the wedding is the bride. She took charge of it."

"Do you like what she's doing with it?"

"I don't even know what she's doing anymore. She's changed the theme of it eight times." Ginny simply shook her head.

"We'll I'm glad you came anyway."

"All of your songs are great and you sound phenomenal. You're sure to do great on tour."

"Yeah, well I've still got six months before that starts."

"I won't be able to see that. I'll have left by then."

"Left?"

"I'll tell you when you get back to Hogwarts tonight. It isn't meant to be public information." He said.

"Tonight." She agreed. With one last hug, he disappeared into the crowd and Ginny sat resigned at her table.

At the end of the concert, Ginny's mother and the majority of her brothers came in. Her mother engulfed her into one of her famous death-grip hugs.

"Ginny dear! You were wonderful! Thank you for writing that song about me."

"Gin! Gin!" The twins said tackling her and hugging her.

"Who knew our little Gin-bug could sing?" George asked. Fred laughed. Charlie came over and hugged her.

"Hey little dragon," He said giving her a hug.

"Charlie!" she said hugging him back.

"Firefly!" Bill said picking her up and twirling her around!

"Bill! PUT ME DOWN!" she said.

"Full moon at my place, you in?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said. She politely gave Bill's French Fiancée a hug before going into her bag to get the necklace she had bought for her mother that fateful day.

"Mum, I bought this for you." She said handing her the box.

"Ginny, it's lovely! Are those all of your birthstones?"

"Yep, one for each of us!" the young girl said as her mother smothered her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! Your father would be very proud of your performance."

"I know he's here watching over us." She said with a smile before they all decided to leave and Ginny headed back to school. Once in the building she headed to the kitchen to grab some food before her meeting with Harry.

She tickled the portrait of the pear and entered to find Harry sitting at the table nursing a butter beer.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Gin," he said as he went back to the butterbeer.

"You and Cho have a fight?"

"About you she wasn't pleased that I went to see you."

"We'll she can get over herself. You aren't cheating on her with me. She has nothing to worry about."

"That's what I said." He said shaking his head.

"Of course she didn't listen." Ginny said rolling her eyes and giving Harry a hug. "As long as we know the truth, who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"But she's my…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Don't you want someone who trusts you? Who you can trust? Who you can be yourself around?"

"But she's the only one who ever loved me Gin!" He argued.

"That's bullshit Harry!"

"What?"

"She isn't the only one who's ever loved you Harry." She said, trying to calm herself down. If she told him the truth now, all she would have left is a broken heart.

"Let's not talk about this now. Come on lets go for a walk" He said grabbing her hand pulling her from her seat and leading her to the Astronomy tower.

Together they stared at the stars hand in hand. Suddenly a star shot by and Harry whispered "make a wish."

_I hope that Harry finds Happiness and defeats Voldemort._

_I hope I defeat Voldemort and that I can build up the courage to do what's right._

Those two wishes, so similar in their requests, made by two very different could come true. If they only remembered, wishes come true not free and that they had a long road to go. They walked together to the Common Room, where they went their separate ways.

Ginny got to her bed and saw a package, a book to be specific. She put it on her nightstand when it fell open to a page.

"The Veil" _It couldn't be could it?_ She thought. It really couldn't be the one that Sirius had fallen through. But the diagram was exactly like the veil Sirius had disappeared into that fateful day at the Department of Mysteries. So she continued to read.

"_The Veil, held at the Department of Mysteries, is a barrier between the living and the dead. For most it is a one way trip. There is no escape from the veil. However, if the person entering the veil is entering with good intentions, in order to save an innocent can enter and exit, if another person holds them by a rope in case of potential issues and the syrup of ipecac or a vomit inducing potion in case of the ingestion of a dark spirit."_ Ginny ran into Hermione's room.

"HERMIONE!"

"What is it?"

"I need Remus!"

"What?"

"Please Hermione."

"He's sneaking in tonight. I'll bring him to you!"

"Thank you!" she said and ten minutes later, Remus was in the room."

"Hermione, my love." He said giving her a tender kiss. "Ginny," he said with a nod.

"I need to talk to you." She said. "In private." He nodded and followed her into her dorm.

"What is it?"

"I found a way to save Sirius."

"Pardon?"

"Here," she said shoving the book into his hand. He quickly read over it.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"I came home from a walk with Harry and the book was on my bed! I have to try Remus! I'll do it whatever it takes, just to help Harry. He loves Sirius, so much Remus and I want you to hold the rope for me. You're the strongest person I know. Please Remus! You don't wanna be the only marauder do you?"

"Tomorrow, I'll get the ipecac tomorrow morning and tomorrow night we'll go. Speak of this to no one, not even Hermione."

"I didn't want to. She'd try to talk me out of it." Ginny said.

"Merlin help us. Operation save Padfoot is ago!"

AN: YAY SAVING SIRIUS! So as previously stated in the top of this chapter, I have a twitter Emerald Alitrex . So please follow me there I will follow back and of course review.


	22. Operation Save Padfoot

**AN: Ok I know some of you are wondering why all of the Lyrics in the chapters have magically disappeared. According to Fanfic guidelines you aren't allowed to use lyrics unless they're part of the public domain, which I completely misunderstood. Thanks to a rather *cough* pleasant review by a member of "Critics United", I was not only made aware of this rule, I was very hurt. While I do accept criticism, calling me immature and childish as well as telling me to grow up was not anywhere near constructive. So dearest readers, my apologies for the removal of the lyrics. I will continue to list what song I will use in the chapter and may even post (insert song here) to tell you when would be a goodtime to listen to. **

** So as a lesson to us all**

**Don't write Song fics**

**Don't be a mean critic. Constructive Criticism is allowed but as they say in Kindergarten, If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**Follow me on Twitter EmeraldAlitrex**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Operation Save Padfoot**

Ginny was a ball of nerves the day that Operation Save Padfoot (OSP) was put into place. She was worried about what was going to happen. She had no qualms about going to save Sirius, in fact she was excited to have the older man returning to her life. What she was nervous about was going into the veil. But she trusted Remus, with her life. He would pull her out of the veil if the need came about.

That morning at breakfast, Ginny received a letter from Remus, that also enclosed one for Hermione.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I shall meet you tonight at the owlery at eight o'clock. I have the ipecac syrup and a rope handy. Don't worry you're in safe hands. I also got a first aid kit ready incase we are in need of one. I'll discuss the full plan with you tonight. _

_ Give Hermione a hug for me,_

_ Remus John Lupin _

Ginny smiled and went over to the older girl and hugged her. Hermione awkwardly hugged her back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Remus told me to."

"Why is my boyfriend writing you?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Ginny said leaving it there. The brunette pushed no further and carried on reading her book and eating her breakfast. Ginny did much the same reading the book that contained the information on the veil. There wasn't any more information but the other information in the book was very interesting. Harry came down and sat beside her.

"Morning Gin."

"Morning Harry," she said brightly passing him a chocolate chip muffin, his favorite.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about trying to drown myself in pity last night. I realized you were right, that I'm not alone in this."

"It took you long enough." She said with a smile. She hugged him. "I'm always here for you. Don't ever forget that." She whispered in his ear. She could almost feel Cho's glare from the Ravenclaw table but this time she couldn't bring herself to care. She pulled herself closer to him and breathed in his scent, like clean linen, cut grass and a smoked wood.

Harry was put back a little by Ginny's behavior, but if he had said he minded it. He breathed in her perfume, floral but light. It smelled like Ginny, like a summer's day. He held her close and enjoyed the moment. He knew if Cho saw this he wouldn't hear the end of it. But holding Ginny in his arms was like heaven it was perfect.

It was all too good to last, classes had to be attended, damage control for Cho had to be done. "I'll see you later?" he asked.

"I have plans tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Who's the hot date?" he joked.

"Hedwig." She joked as she grabbed her books " I have class. I'll talk to you soon." She said rushing off to potions.

"Seeing as we are ahead of the curriculum, I thought we'd take a bit of an excursion off the curriculum and work on some NEWT level potions today." Professor Slughorn said as the students began to set things up at their work stations.

"What do we have here?" he asked the class to identify a pale pink potion with a mother of pearl sheen.

"Is that Amortentia sir?" Ginny asked.

"Very nice Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor, what do you smell?"

"I smell freshly cut grass, clean linen and smoked wood." She said smiling as she knew someone with exactly that scent.

"Come sniff me Weasley maybe I can be your prince charming." A boy from Ravenclaw said.

"As if," she said. Before returning to her seat to brew her potion. The rest of the day flew by quickly and she ate dinner nervously. Hermione was too caught up in her book to notice. It made it that much easier to sneak away at eight. She met Remus in the owlery as promised.

"Good evening Remus," she said nervously.

"Good evening Ginny, shall we apparate to the Ministry guest entrance?" she nodded and grabbed his arm so they could apparate. Once there they entered the phone booth and went into a deserted Ministry of Magic. Most people had gone home for the night. They took a lift to the department of mysteries floor when they found the veil.

Remus secured the rope around Ginny's waist as she nervously played with her hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked.

"Of course. I want Sirius to come back and we have the opportunity to do so." She said.

"Are you ready?" she nodded and walked into the veil. Instantly she was surrounded by cold and darkness, she could make out the spirits of those around her, all resigned to her faith when she saw Sirius at the end she ran to him.

"Sirius!" He looked up to her with lifeless eyes.

"It's me Ginny. Do you remember me?" no response "Do you remember Harry?" At the sound of Harry's name, Sirius perked up.

"Harry need's you now more than ever. Come with me." She said. He grabbed her hand.

"Ginny." He said. She smiled at him as they started to make their way back out of the veil. Ginny was suddenly enveloped by the spirit. Fighting for control, she grabbed the syrup of ipecac and took it. Less than ten seconds later, the spirit had left and Ginny pulled Sirius to go faster. Suddenly they were free from the veil and the veil started to glow before breaking into a million pieces and scattering.

"Remus get us out of here now." Ginny yelled as Remus grabbed the two of them and apparated them back to Hogwarts, where Ginny and Remus helped him to the Hospital wing.

"MADAME POMFREY!" she yelled as she entered and helped Sirius to a bed.

"Yes oh my is that?"

"Yes it is please help him Madame Pomfrey." She begged as the matron ran to a cabinet grabbing some nutrition potions and a dreamless sleep potion.

He swallowed the potions and then fell asleep.

"He'll be fine, he'll wake in the morning." She said . Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it!" she said hugging Remus.

"We did!" he said. Looking towards the stairs, Ginny smiled.

"Go see her." He grinned and walked up the stairs.

Ginny sat beside Sirius' bed and smiled. He was there. Harry would be incredibly pleased and the thought of him happy made her smile. She fell asleep thinking about a certain Raven Haired seeker.

The next morning she woke up to see a smiling Sirius.

"Whatever you did, Thank You." He said.

"I went into the veil to save you. Harry needs you." He said.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"The dormitory probably, he doesn't know what I've done."

"Go get my godson, have you two started going out yet?"

"He's engaged to Cho Chang," Ginny said sadly. "They're getting married in July."

"That freaking prick. He's an idiot." He said. Ginny shook her head.

"I'll go get him." She said leaving the hospital wing and headed to the great hall where she found Harry by Ron.

"Harry, I have a surprise for you, but you have to come with me."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise silly, just come with me." She said. He got up and they walked out of the great hall together.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life." He said. She put a blindfold on him.

"Is this really necessary Gin?" he asked.

"Shut up Potter." She said leading him down the stairs. She saw Sirius and put her finger to her lips.

Removing the blindfold she said. "Open" his green eyes opened and he stood a gape.

"Pinch me Gin, this can't be real."

"I can assure you I'm here in the flesh," Sirius said with a smile.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"No but I am," Sirius replied smiling at the age old joke. Harry suddenly ran and embraced his Godfather.

"It really is you!" He said.

"Thanks to Ginny over there, she's the one who rescued me." Harry looked at her and pulled her into a hug lifting her up with tears in his eyes.

"Thank You Ginny." I can never thank you enough." He said. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.

"You're welcome."

**AN: AWW YEAH SAVING SIRIUS! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! So hope you enjoyed and Review please. It will probably be Thursday when I next update but no guarantees. **


	23. Sirius Problemspun intended

**AN: WOW 4000 views so far this month? I am so flattered! So glad you guys are reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review of course!**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Sirius issues (PUN INTENDED)**

Harry looked at her and smiled, pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, a smile on her face, their lips so close, merely inches apart. Harry was about to close in when the Nurse came in.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad that Miss. Weasley brought you here." She said, clearing her throat. Harry looked away and back towards his Godfather. Ginny was silently cursing the nurse out in her mind for ruining such a moment.

"I'll see you later Harry. I'm gonna go talk to Hermione and see if we can get Remus in for a visit." She said exiting the room. Harry let out a sigh and sat beside Sirius, who promptly slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a prick. A blind arrogant prick!" Sirius said getting his breakfast from the side table.

"Sirius, I'm engaged." Harry said carefully. Sirius sighed.

"When's the wedding?"

"July." Harry said.

"Can I bring a date?" He said.

"Sirius, you sly dog, not even back to life one day and hitting on the ladies." Sirius let out a laugh.

"You know me." Suddenly Remus came into the room.

"Sirius you old dog! You're doing alright?"

"You bet your arse I am Moony! How's your love life?"

"Wonderful," Remus said with a smile on his face.

"Who's the lucky gal? Tonks?"

"No we broke up," Remus said.

"Then who?"

"Hermione," he whispered. Sirius who was sipping pumpkin juice spit it out.

"I'm sorry, am I hearing this correctly?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, Harry's friend."

"Blimey! That's my best friend you're dating Remus!" Harry said.

"I know and I'd like to enjoy breakfast with her. So if you two gentlemen would excuse me, I'd like to go eat a flap jack with my mate." He said hurrying off.

Sirius and Harry sat together. "So what have I missed?"

"There was a battle here a few days ago."

"Anyone killed?" Sirius asked.

"A few death eaters and Arthur Weasley." Harry said looking down.

"Arthur? Is Molly ok?"

"She's fine, Ginny actually won a talent show and now has a contract with Wizarding Records."

"She can sing? Ok what can't this girl do?" Sirius asked. Harry let out a laugh before noticing the time.

"I have class. I'll be back later." Harry said hugging his Godfather.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall Ginny was nearly in tears. She sat beside Hermione who hugged her

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Harry and I just almost kissed." She whispered.

"We were so close and then Madame Pomfrey interrupted us and I wanted it so bad!"

"Shh… Don't worry. We'll make it alright." She said hugging the younger girl.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Ginny said, wiping her tears away.

"It won't be long now," Hermione said.

"It won't be long till what? Till he marries her? Till my heart is shattered completely? Till he figures out that I'm what's best? Till it's too late?" Hermione stared pensively at the head table.

"Till everything falls into place." She said eventually.

"Hermione, my amortentia smells like him. It isn't some crush Hermione. What do I do?"

"You let me eat breakfast with my mate and Sirius has a plan." Ginny glared at Remus as he sat down beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly Remus? Did you just say Sirius?"

"Yes indeed I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you love, Ginny and I rescued Sirius last night."

"You did what?"

"We broke into the Department of mysteries and I walked into the veil." Ginny said quietly.

"Sweet Merlin. I take it everything went well?"

"Other than momentarily being possessed by a dark spirit and blowing the veil up when we were done, nope it went splendidly."

"You didn't think of consulting me before doing this?" Hermione asked slightly hurt.

"I didn't want to get you involved darling. Besides you would've stressed yourself out over it and tried to stop me from doing it." Remus said, stroking her cheek. Hermione gave him a small kiss and a nod before snuggling into his side and eating her breakfast.

Ginny smiled weakly, she had a free period before class and decided maybe she could catch up with Sirius. She walked slowly to the hospital wing, her mind a mess of emotions.

When she arrived Sirius was sitting up with a newspaper and a cup of tea.

"Ginny, Come here," he said moving over on his bed, making room for his godson's friend. She sat down beside him and the tears started to fall. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.

"Ginny, he is a complete and utter idiot. My Godson needs to get his head out of his arse and start to see what's right in front of him."

"He'll never see me. I'm invisible to him."

"I can assure you that is not true. I have an incredible plan."

"Really?" she asked sniffling.

"Yes I do and it's going to be FABULOUS!" He sang, which made Ginny laugh a little.

"So Ginny, do you have a date for the wedding?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't even invited. Cho the ho hates me." Sirius laughed at the nickname Ginny had bestowed upon Harry's lovely fiancée.

"Well it's a good think I'm allowed to bring a date than sweetheart. You're coming with me."

"I don't know if I can handle watching him marry her. It kills me every time I see them together." Ginny said thinking about all the times she had glared at the Asian.

"That's precisely why I'm bringing you!"

"I'm not following."

"Good. That's where I'm going with it."

"What?"

"Relax it'll work out! You'll be the best date ever!"

"Sirius wouldn't it be odd that London's sweetheart goes to a wedding with an ex-convict?"

"That's the best part! No one cares! If Remus can go with Hermione, why can't I go with you?"

"Whatever you say Sirius." She said rolling her eyes. She gave him a hug.

"You know, he loves you." Sirius said.

"No, I don't think so. All he thinks about is her Sirius. Before he proposed to her, he practiced on me. That I think is what killed me the most."

"He did what? I'm so kicking his arse!" Sirius said.

"But he saved my life a few times."

"I know about the Chamber but what else?"

"Voldemort had a son," she said before Sirius gasped. She raise her hand to stop him.

"He used some sport of spell to make him look much like James and well he claimed that James was his sperm donor at a muggle sperm bank."

"That's illegal!"

"I didn't know that and neither did Harry. He claimed his name was Emmett and I started dating him just to get my mind off of Harry. He came to the Burrow for Christmas and we talked to Remus who informed Harry and I of the law. I went to talk to him and he tried to attack me and then he escaped."

"Harry saved you?" Ginny nodded and continued on.

"Then we returned back to school after the New Year and he came back and threatened me in the great hall, forcing me to follow him up into the Room of Requirement. When I wouldn't give up any information on Harry, he went after Cho and convinced her that he was Harry to lure her up there. He tried to put the Cruciatus curse on her, but me doing anything for Harry of course pushed her out of the way and took it myself." She said taking a breath. Sirius looked at her and gave her a hug.

"He let Cho go get Harry and then continued to torture me. Then Harry arrived and Emmett was going to kill me if Harry didn't drop his wand and Harry killed him."

"Oh Ginny, see he wouldn't kill for just anyone. He loves you."

"Last week at the Battle I got attacked by Fenrir Greyback protecting her. And then I saved Harry out of a fire and then I passed out and had to have all my wounds reopened."

"Are you a?"

"No, I only got cut on my stomach. It'll leave a nasty scar."

"I'm sorry Gin."

"Sirius you have nothing to do with this." She said.

"But I feel bad anyway. You did all of this for love and it's yet to repay you."

"I love him but I feel like it's never enough."

"It'll all be worth it soon. It won't be long."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I've been waiting forever Sirius. I've been in love with him since he saved me when I was eleven!"

"Then it won't hurt to wait a little bit longer." Ginny let out an exasperated sigh before looking at her watch. She had to go to class

"I'll be back later so we can color coordinate for the wedding." She joked.

"You bet sweetheart. Bring your guitar. I heard you got a pair of lungs on you."

"Will do Sirius." She said giving him a hug before heading off to class.

**AN: Ok I don't know if it's just me but Sirius is writing himself as the Gay best friend right? Even though he's a ladies man? Tell me if you like him or not. I adore him. He kinda reminds me of how Haymitch from the hunger games was portrayed. Review I should update soon! Lots of love 3**


	24. Sirius Discussions

**AN: Sorry it's a short chapter I had a long day and just wanted to get something out. Besides next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and Review**

**Inspiration drawn from Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift and On my Own from Les Miserables**

Chapter Twenty four: Sirius discussions

Ginny went through the rest of day, through classes, unsure of what to think. She trusted Sirius but wasn't so sure she would be willing to follow the unknown plan. Knowing Sirius as the ladies' man he was, she was concerned about what his plan entailed but she wouldn't think about it now. She had OWLs to study for.

At lunch she picked up two plates from the great hall and headed to the Hospital wing to sit with Sirius.

"You're back sweetheart!" He said cheerfully.

"Yep, you haven't scared me away yet." She said handing him a plate.

"Por moi? I'm sorry but if Harry's being a douche I'll date you." Ginny let out a laugh.

"Sorry Monsieur Black but you're not my type."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you whine and act like you're twelve."

"That's Sirius for you." Harry said coming and seeing her there, he smiled. Her heart fluttered and she smiled back.

"Did you study hard?" Sirius asked.

"Of course."

"Who's Godson are you? You should be playing pranks!" Sirius said.

"You are the only person who wouldn't want their Godchild studying." Ginny said laughing. Sirius smiled at her eating some of his chicken.

"I'm sorry Ginny do you not know my motto? I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good."

"Mischief managed." She replied. Sirius stared agape at her.

"Don't forget who my brother's are. Fred and George own a blood Joke shop."

"Can I invest in it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Harry said. "After all, I gave them their startup money."

"THAT WAS YOU? My Mum was so concerned they had robbed someone or something to get that money." Ginny asked.

"Nope, it was me. They got my Tri-Wizard winnings." Ginny didn't even want to think about the Tournament. The tournament not only caused a death, it reminded her of the Yule ball which Harry asked Cho to.

"Anyway, Ginny when's your next concert?" Harry asked.

"Tonight actually in Edinburgh."

"I WANT IN!" Sirius said.

"Are you up to a concert Sirius?" Ginny asked concern.

"Yeah I'm fine who else is in concert?"

"Celestina Warbeck." She said. Sirius smirked.

"Been there done that. Fifth year."

"EWWW I so didn't need to know that!" Ginny said covering her ears. "I need to go scourgify my brain."

"Aww sweet heart! I'm corrupting you!"

"My mother will not approve of this." She murmured.

"No I would not!" Molly Weasley said coming into the hospital wing with a tray of treacle tart.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Sirius of course!"

"Treacle tart for moi? Molly you are a Saint!"

"You better share that Sirius." Harry said.

"I brought you some too dear."Molly said handing Harry a plate.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly or mum. You're close enough to being one of my sons anyway."

"Thanks Molly." He said before digging into a piece of treacle tart. Ginny went over and stole a bite, letting out a low moan. Harry groaned a little. Her small moan had to have been the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Sirius gave him a look and laughed.

"Molly are you going to Ginny's concert tonight?"

"Perhaps, why?"

"I don't wanna go a lone! Come with me!" Sirius whined. Molly let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Of course Sirius."

"Sweet!" Sirius said throwing a fist in the air.

"Oh gosh! Sirius you are such a child!" Ginny said.

"That is why you love me!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"But best friend you love me!" He whined.

"Yes, I love you Sirius. Now act your age," she said eating some of her lunch. He mock saluted her and she laughed. Harry's heart soared, that had to be the most beautiful sound in the world. But it all ended too fast, classes had to be attended, and in Sirius' case a nap had to be taken.

After classes Ginny packed up her things and flooed to the stadium in Edinburgh. She got ready in her dressing room putting on her now signature cowgirl boots, a short skirt and a tank top.

Her set list tonight started with "Invisible." She had a feeling Sirius would know why. She then continued with a few other songs before ending with "Innocent." During the intermission, Sirius came and picked her up swinging her around.

"They're all about him other than the exceptions about your parents?" she nodded solemnly. He hugged her some more.

"He sucks I'm gonna kick his arse. He deserves it more than anything."

"What's the use?" she asked.

"I swear to god you will get him in your arms."

"I don't wanna give up but wishing only hurts me."

"Sweet heart you've worked too hard to give up now! Besides he helped make you into a star!" Ginny laughed at that.

"Yeah but if not becoming a star meant getting him, I'd choose him every time. He's the only one who has enough of me to break my heart. Ooh lyric opportunity!" she said writing down some of the words she had just said.

"See! He's your muse!"

"Yeah but I want somebody to love not a muse." She said signing a poster for someone.

"Who's your muse?" a fan asked.

"A very dear friend of mine who doesn't know I'm in love with him."

"I know how that feels!" the girl said. "I'm Eponine," she said.

"Ginny."

"I obviously know who you are. I feel like I can only love him when I'm on my own because he's in love with someone else."

"That's the perfect idea for a song!" Ginny said jotting down the words "on my own" on her paper.

"I wish Marius would notice me." She said sighing.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. Maybe not with him but you will find your perfect match."

"Thanks for the advice! I'm going to your first concert on your tour!"

"Thank you maybe you'll hear the piece you inspired."

"Really?"

"Really! Now go enjoy the rest of the concert!"

"See how are you able to tell other girls that they shouldn't worry and things will be fine but you worry all the time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know I just am…"

"Well take your own advice, and mine, and Hermione's and Remus' and everyone but Cho's"

"Have you met her yet?"

"No, I don't even want to from what I've heard about all the things she's done on the mattress." Ginny laughed hysterically.

"Even I have standards!"

"I'm sure you do Siri!" she laughed again before pondering the lyrics she had written down and started to write some new pieces.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter it's just a filler. Next chapter will be graduation for Cho (The ho) Bonus Points if you can tell me Eponine's last name. **


	25. Shopping and Graduation

**AN: Hey y'all! We're at over 5000 views this month! AHHH! This is so exciting to me! Good job to all of you who guessed that Eponine's last name was Thenardier! **

**Inspiration : Together we are one by Delta Goodrem**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Shopping and Graduation**

The next day Ginny was approached by Professor McGonagall after class.

" Ms. Weasley, now normally we would have a graduating student sing at graduation, but as you are now a recording artist and go here, Professor Dumbledore and I would like you to sing an appropriate song for the commencement ceremony."

"I'm honored but shouldn't it really go to someone who's graduating?"

"None of them can sing well, to be honest." The professor smiled. "You can so you were our first choice."

"I'll have the song to you by next week for content approval." Ginny said as she went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Guess who's singing at Graduation?" Ginny said as she sat down besides Hermione."

"It couldn't be a person graduating could it?"

"It's me!"

"Congrats! That's a big honor! What are you singing?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to write it by next week."

"You might wanna get cracking then."

"I'll do it after classes tonight if nothing else comes up."

"Alright. Now eat!" Hermione said digging into her sandwich. Ginny laughed and helped herself to a plate of salad with grilled chicken, crasins, pecans and apples on it (**I'm hungry give me a break).** She happily ate her lunch before returning to her classes and later to the room of requirement. After becoming a musician, she realized that Pianos were incredibly useful and that she enjoyed playing.

She started playing a simple melody before writing about how far the graduates had all come and how they had to unite for a common goal, how hard they had worked, and how together they were one.

She smiled and played through it a few times to ensure that she liked the chords she had put in. Unknown to Ginny, Harry had entered the room and was watching her play.

_Her smile when she's singing has to be the most magnificent sight in the world. _ He thought taking a seat. When she finished writing down the chords, she got up to leave and saw him.

"When did you get here?"

"About three play-throughs ago."

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?"

"It was nice to see you so peaceful and happy, without worrying."

"I don't worry when I'm with you Harry." She said with a shy smile.

"What was the song for?"

"Graduation, I'm singing for it."

"That's an honor congrats."

"Thanks!" she said beaming from his praise.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Depends, what do you need?"

"Dress robes. Mine are too small I need new ones."

"That I can help with! When do you wanna go shopping?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight it is then," she said smiling at him.

"Great! I'll take you out for dinner."

"Ooh fancy Mr. Potter. What time?"

"In a half hour?" he asked.

"Sure, I need to change. I'll meet you in the common room," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before running out of the room of requirement to find something to wear. Then she remembered the dress she had bought and quickly changed into the white eyelet dress, her cow girl boots and a shrug. She applied some light makeup and met him downstairs in the common room.

Harry swore he felt his breathing hitch when she descended the stairs. Taking her hand he brought it to his lips, such as a lord of an old family would do.

"You look magnificent," he said. Ginny blushed.

"You look quite dashing as well Lord Potter." She said using his title. They walked together down to the gates at Hogsmeade and then apparated to Diagon Alley where Harry brought Ginny to the Wizards Warehouse to find dress robes.

"Harry what are you wearing these robes for?" she asked, needing a better idea of what she was looking for.

"For the…." He dreaded saying the word.

"Wedding?" a store clerk came and asked.

"Yes," Harry said. Ginny's smile turned into a frown.

"Well these aren't for weddings. These are for business meetings. Follow me!" she said cheerfully, leading them down a set of stairs into the basement.

"We keep the wedding stuff down here." She said. Try on anything you'd like, if you need me I'll be over there." The clerk said. Ginny looked down and started looking at the dress robes not looking at Harry.

"Here try on these," she said handing him a set of black tails.

"I also need a mask."

"Masquerade wedding?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah, don't ask."

"I won't." she said handing him another suit.

Harry fit perfectly into the black tails coat and decided to buy it, but he was still in need of a mask. Neither of them knew of a store in the Alley that would sell masks and they decided to head into Muggle London. They found a costume store and looked at the mask.

"What about this?" he asked holding up a very plain black mask that covered his eyes and nose.

"Too plain."

"But I'm not a flashy person." He said. Ginny picked up a white mask that would cover the right side of his face.

"Try this one," she said.

"Ah the phantom of the opera mask." The clerk said.

"The what?" Ginny asked.

"You know the musical on the west end?"

"Oh that one , sorry, slipped my mind." Ginny said, still completely unaware of what the clerk was talking about.

"It's a classic, it's perfect with a black cape."

"No cape for me, not for my wedding." Harry said.

"Masquerade theme?"

"Yep." Harry said dryly, clearly not interested in the topic.

"It looks great Harry." Ginny encouraged, taking a compact out of her purse so he could see himself.

"Alright if you say so Gin."

"We'll take it," Ginny told the clerk. They paid for their purchase and went to an Italian restaurant.

"Ginny, thank you for everything." Harry said.

"It's nothing Harry, it's just shopping." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"No I mean everything, for the advice, the late night talks, the shopping. Everything."

"You're welcome," she replied. Ginny just kept reminding herself to breath. She inhaled deeply.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"I just need some air." She said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, just order me another one of those coke things when the waiter comes back." She said grabbing her sweater and heading out of the restaurant. She sat down on a bench and just tried to catch her breath. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to break down but she just inhaled and exhaled slowly.

A few minutes later she entered the restaurant. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I just need a moment."

"Good, oh here's your coke." He said sliding her the beverage.

"Thank you." The rest of dinner was small chit chat and delicious food. Afterward Harry apparated them to a park and they sat on the swings.

"I'm scared Ginny." Harry said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Him, everything that's going on."

"It's ok to be afraid."

"But I'm supposed to be brave and fight him."

"Being courageous means going and doing the right thing even if it does scare you Harry. That's why you're in Gryffindor."

"You know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"Does it matter? Houses don't matter to me at all. Together we're one. We're all one school, one student body and if we work together we can make anything happen." She said.

"You're right." He said continuing to swing silently. Suddenly Harry grabbed Ginny and apparated her out of there to Hogwarts.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone was watching us, let's get back to the castle." He said and the two of them ran up to the castle.

When they got to Gryffindor Tower, Harry held Ginny close.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Harry breathe." She said. He just held her still.

"I need to know you're safe Gin."

"I'm safe with you always."

"You're always in danger with me Gin!"

" And I'm in danger for knowing you Harry. Nothing's gonna change. Harry I'm with you till the end." She hugged him. They sat down together on a sofa and held each other, falling asleep.

"Harry. Ginny wake up." Hermione said.

"Go away Mione!" Ginny groaned, snuggling into Harry's chest.

"I could take a picture of this and show it to Cho." Harry woke up then.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said.

"No I wouldn't but if anyone else had found you, I doubt they would've been so kind."

"Thanks Mione."

"You're welcome, now I suggest you to go get changed." The two teenagers did just that.

A month later it was graduation and Ginny was a ball of nerves.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the Graduation of the class of 1997. Now our valedictorian will give a speech." A blonde haired, nerdy Ravenclaw stepped up and gave a very boring speech. He was followed by a board of governors member, and a former alumni.

"Before we hand out diplomas, we are going to have a lovely musical solution by none other than our own Ginny Weasley." Ginny sat down at the piano set up and started to play.

**(PLAY TOGETHER WE ARE ONE BY DELTA GOODREM)**

She finished and took her bow, returning to her seat in the audience near Harry and Sirius. Harry cheered loudly when Cho's name was called, while Ginny and Sirius politely clapped. At the end of the ceremony Harry brought Cho over.

"Sirius have you met Cho?"

"No, I haven't yet."

"Sirius, this is Cho, my fiancée and Cho this is Sirius my godfather."

"Pleasure Ms. Chang." Sirius said politely. Cho smiled was freaking out inwardly.

"Likewise," she squeaked out. "Harry, I need to go say hi to my grandmother, please excuse me."

"I'll come I haven't met her yet." He said leaving Ginny and Sirius together alone.

"I hate her already."

"Welcome to my life Sirius."

"Can we coordinate for the wedding?"

"Why not? What are you wearing?"

"Gray, you wear blue!"

"Remember to wear a mask."

"Fucking masquerade. Such a stupid theme!"

"I agree."

"Can we go shopping together?"

"No, you whine too much. I'll have my costume people do it."

"Sweetheart why wont you shop with me?"

"As I said, you whine way too much."

"But you love me."

"I love you but you're irritating!"

"But!"

"NO! I'll send you a picture of the dress."

"YAY!"

"Oh Merlin you are ridiculous!"

"No I'm Sirius!"

"SIRIUS STOP!"

"Fine." He said. " I have to go buy a suit. Bye."

"Bye Siri!"

"Bye wedding date!" he said before apparating off the grounds. Ginny went to the owlery and wrote a letter to her designer about needing a dress before heading back to the room of requirement to work on a new song.

**AN: I know it took a while to upload and it will be a little bit longer because my aunt is in the hospital and I'm babysitting my cousins.**


	26. Speak Now

**AN: Hey y'all. I think this is the moment all of us have been waiting for. I mean seriously, This is the big moment. The big one THE WEDDING! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! Don't worry. You'll like the outcome**

**Inspiration: Speak Now by Taylor Swift and the Marriage ceremony in my church hymnal **

Chapter Twenty Six: Speak Now

Ginny received a dress in the post a few days later, designed to look like a peacock, with a matching mask. The designer was kind enough to send a sketch which Ginny happily sent off to Sirius. The designer also sent a note.

_Ginny Darling,_

_ You are going to look absolutely Fabulous in this dress! You will be gorgeous! Now as for your hair, you need to curl it, really big beautiful long curls. I will list the spell in here. Also make up, just go natural with a darker color on the lips! And I want to make you sing a song in this dress, it's too fabulous to not show off._

_Be Fabulous!_

_ PAOLO 3 _

Ginny laughed at her designer's antics and put the letter down picking up the dress. It was a beautiful _dark_ blue, beaded bodice that flowed out at her hips into a ball gown with ruffles and the back held her 'plumage' (**I'm horrible at describing dresses, google 'Christine peacock dress Love Never Dies)**.

The day of the wedding came and Ginny had to take a calming drought if she didn't want to go into a panic attack. Sirius had come to the burrow to pick her up for the wedding. He came into her room as she was finishing up her hair.

"Ginny sweetheart! I have a present for you!" he said holding a box.

"What is it?"

"It goes with your dress see?" he said opening the box to reveal a large, ornate sapphire necklace and a matching set of earrings.

"Sirius, that's way too much!"

"No, think of it as repayment for saving my life."

"I would've done it for anyone!"

"But that the thing Ginny. You do so much good without repayment. I feel like you deserve something in return. If it makes you feel better, I didn't spend a knut on any of this."

"You didn't?"

"Nope, they were in the vault. The Black family has a lot of old jewelry from before they went dark."

"Oh, I feel slightly better about it, but still! I don't need this Sirius!"

"Ginny don't worry about it ok."

"Fine, Will you help me put it on?" she asked. The older man nodded and took the necklace out of the box and helped her put it on. It matched perfectly with the dress.

"Thank You Sirius!" she said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart but we should get going." Ginny let out a sign and grabbed Sirius' arm to apparated to the Church.

"Isn't it slightly odd that they're getting married in a church when neither of them are religious?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know I just hope it doesn't last forever, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, to this statement I agree whole heartedly." He said as an usher lead them to their seats. No more than ten minutes later, the organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march, so sad and solemn. Cho came down the aisle like a pageant queen wearing a gown shaped like a cupcake, completely overwhelming her small physique. Ginny gave Sirius a look and he was trying to hold back laughter. But then Ginny turned her attention to Harry. While he did have a smile on his face, there was also a look of pure terror. The priest smiled and began the ceremony.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all."

"And also with you." The wedding guest replied.

"Let us pray," After a long pause the Priest continued. "Eternal God, our creator and redeemer, as you gladdened the wedding at Cana in Galilee by the presence of your Son, so by his presence now bring your joy to this wedding. Look in favor upon Harry and Cho and grant that they , rejoicing in all your gifts, may at length celebrate with Christ the marriage feast which has no end."

"Amen." Ginny was fidgeting with her skirt. She couldn't stay still.

"The Lord God in his goodness created us male and female, and by the gift of marriage founded human community in a joy that begins now and is brought to perfection in the life to come. Because of sin, our age-old rebellion, the gladness of marriage can be overcast and the gift of family can become a burden. But because God, who established marriage, continues still to bless it with his abundant and ever-present support , we can be sustained in our weariness and have our joy restored." The priest took a breath.

"Harry and Cho, if it is your intention to share with each other your joys and sorrows and all the years will bring, with your promises bind yourselves to each other as husband and wife. This is not to be entered into lightly; holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ginny heard the silence and realized this was her last chance. Standing up, a few people let out a gasp and Harry and Cho looked to her. Ginny looked at Harry, straight in the eye.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." She said. Everyone stared a gape at her.

"I'm Sorry." She said before picking up her skirts and running down the aisle. Harry bolted right after her and caught her arm.

"Ginny," he said before pulling her close to him and kissing her. And it wasn't a friendly kiss or a familial kiss, it was full-fledged snogging in front of all of the guests. He picked her up and twirled her around. When he set her down and they broke apart, their eyes met, and they kissed again. Sirius could be heard catcalling from the pews. Ginny smiled. Harry's forehead rested against hers.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Already done."

"I am the world's biggest idiot." He said.

"Agreed." Ginny said smiling, taking off his mask.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Cho yelled running forward.

"Cho, Don't!" Harry yelled. But Cho was on top of Ginny with a wand against her throat. Ginny flipped her over and stood up.

"Don't even think about touching me Cho. You owe me."

"For what? Stealing my fiancée?"

"For saving your life twice. I'm sorry let's not forget that I jumped in front of a werewolf for you and took the Cruciatus for you. I took it for Harry because he cared about you, no matter how I felt about you. I hated you but because of him, I did all of that."

Harry started shaking, tremors. "Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I feel weird. Like I need something!" he said.

"Withdrawal symptoms." Someone muttered.

"Withdrawal from what?" Harry said. Suddenly Cho kissed him and the tremors stopped.

"I love you!" he said kissing her again, more passionately.

"You didn't!" Ginny yelled. "You used love potion infused-lip gloss! That is low!" Everyone stared at her. Someone handed Ginny a vial.

"Antidote." They said. She gave it to Harry who drank it and instantly backed up from Cho.

"You used me? Why Cho?"

"Because I love you and I was told to."

"By whom?"

"By him." Harry's eyes grew wide. "Too bad it didn't work. That's when Emmett came in."

"You knew?"

"The whole time. He wasn't going to cast the curse on me. He didn't mean it. It was useless Weasley" She said with a glare.

"You betrayed me!" He cried out.

"BUT I LOVED YOU!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" He yelled. Suddenly Cho cast a cutting hex at Ginny and it caught her side and she fell.

"I didn't mean to!" she said.

"SIRIUS GET HER! SOMEBODY GET HELP!" Harry called grabbing Ginny. He pressed a hand to her wound and she let out a moan. Harry sank to the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"She's loosing blood too fast!" someone yelled. Still, Ginny reached up and touched Harry's face.

"Kiss me one last time." She begged. He smiled at her.

"It won't be," he said pressing his lips to hers. Cho cast another spell.

"Aquilus immlos!" she cried. Ginny started to get paler.

"CHO WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry yelled. Hermione came forward.

"Harry that's dark magic, there's only one way to reverse it."

"Hermione I'll do anything."

"You have to merge souls!"

"What?"

"Harry it's the only way!"

"Anything JUST DO IT!"

"Albeo Aetas!" Hermione said, and a white light surrounded Harry and Ginny.

But Ginny's conditions didn't change. She was barely hanging on by a thread. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"We're too late." She said. Ginny was so close to death, she could see the white light and her father.

"Daddy!"

"Go back sweetheart." He pleaded. "Harry needs you!"

"Harry?"

"Yes, sweetheart. He loves you and needs you."

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine. He needs you need more."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too firefly now go!'' Suddenly Ginny in Harry's arms sucked in a deep breath.

"Ginny! Quick we need a healer." A few moments later, a magical stretcher appeared and so did the EMS services.

"Sirius handle things here?"

"Don't even worry about it Cub. Save your girl. She waited far too long for you." He said. Harry apparated with the EMS to Saint Mungos where he sat waiting, while the healers did their thing.

"Mr. Potter?" A nurse called as he sat waiting. He looked up.

"Miss Weasley is asking for you." He got up and practically ran to her room, where her dress lay over a chair and Ginny laid in the bed, in a hospital gown.

"You're alright." He said, coming beside her.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No," he said with a smile.

"Sorry for ruining your wedding."

"Thanks for saving me from a miserable existence. I didn't even like anything about the wedding. I'm sorry for making you wait for me so long." Ginny coughed.

"Not your fault. Love potion doesn't allow you to be in control of your actions."

"Still."

"Don't. But wanna know what you can do?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

**AN: AWW CUTE ENDING THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! YAY! Let's see how it progresses. And for those of you who asked, sadly my aunt is not doing well. I might be babysitting more often. **


	27. Date Night

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long but please bear with me. Review

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Date night

The hospital released Ginny within an hour and she was more than ready to leave. She changed back into her dress and fixed her hair in the bathroom before she came out to an anxiously waiting Harry.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

"Nope. Not today." She said. "You were a little pre-occupied."

"We'll you look gorgeous." He said planting a kiss upon the top of her head.

"Thank you handsome."

"I'm just glad that Hermione knew the counter curse to what Cho cast on you."

"I thought I got hit with a cutting curse?"

"You did." Harry said. "She also hit you with something else. Aquilles immlos."

"Who did I merge souls with?"

"Me. I really don't understand what happened."

"Harry, the spell roughly translates to black death. She was killing me with dark magic, without using the Avada Kedavra. It would drain the life force out of me. You gave me life and stopped the spell. Thank You." she said going on tip toe to kiss him.

"I have to go back and find out what happened. I'll drop you off."

"No. I'm going with you. We're in this together."

"Alright." He said giving offering her a hand. Ginny looked at him with questioning eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter? You never would've let me do something like this."

"Gin, you made me realize that I need you. You're smart, resourceful, caring, and remain calm in sticky situations. You're good to have around."

"Glad you like me because of my battle skills," she huffed jokingly.

"No, I like you because you're beautiful, smart, caring, wonderful, and everything I've ever wanted. You listen to me, you trust me, you understand me, you're always there, you know me better than I've ever known myself. You are so loving and you'd do anything to help someone, even someone you hate. You're the only one who has enough of me to break my heart." He said.

Ginny looked up at him, eyes filled with adoration and kissed him. "That is the kindest, sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life. Thank you." She said. He simply smiled back at her and took her hand, apparating them to the reception site.

They arrived to a party in full swing, people dancing, drinking and eating. Sirius immediately noticed them and came over, carefully pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

"Sirius, was this your plan all along?"

"Maybe," he said with a coy wink.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Harry I wasn't invited to the wedding," Ginny said. "Sirius brought me as his date even though I begged him not to, saying that I wouldn't be able to watch you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"You knew what she would do." Harry said to Sirius.

"Look cub, I hated Cho to be honest and I knew that you and Ginny were going to get together since I met her." Sirius said with a smile.

"How am I the only one who didn't know this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said a moment later, appearing with Remus.

"You were under a love potion." Ginny said. "All you felt was for Cho and you had no control over it."

"I started to at the end, I started feeling things for you that felt so right and you were always in my mind."

"You were breaking through the potion? Remarkable!" Remus said.

"Harry was almost completely able to throw off the imperius curse in our fourth year. It doesn't surprise me."

"HE WHAT?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

"Our professor that year, Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Mad –eye Moody cast it on all of us. He cast in on me until I could completely throw it off."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was a teacher I thought Dumbledore approved." Harry said shrugging. Ginny touched his arm.

"No one should be allowed to hurt you." She said.

"I didn't exactly learn that as a child Gin," she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"My uncle abused me as a child. He would beat me and deny me food." Ginny looked shocked and held him close, kissing him on the cheek softly

"You should've never been put there in the first place." She said.

"I've learned to deal."

"You shouldn't have had to!"

"Gin," he began to argue. She looked at him.

"Don't," she said. "You deserve better, I'm sorry you went through that. I'm so glad that you are still so good. You could be so bitter and full of hate. But you aren't."

"I don't wanna be like him." He whispered.

"You aren't. You never will be."

"I killed someone Gin."

"He could've killed you or me!" she argued.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" she said.

"No it doesn'-" she kissed him cutting him off mid word.

"You win." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a wink. A slow song came on.

"Dance with me?" he said offering a hand. She laid her hand in his and together they danced, and somehow left and went to a world where it was only them and nothing else mattered. Unfortunately, it all ended too soon.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night." Harry said.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Just dress nicely." He said. Ginny smiled and nodded but then Sirius swept her away.

"Are you happy Gin?" he asked twirling her. "Is it everything you ever wanted?"

"No, it's better." She said with a smile.

"Good, sorry it took so long."

"I'm just glad it happened and I wasn't too late."

"Me too." Sirius said. "He can have you back. I hate dancing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"It couldn't have waited?"

"Nope! I'm a bum! Bye!" he said sending her off towards Harry. She spun into his arms and he caught her.

"Thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. The two danced some more before the party ending and Harry dropped her off at the Burrow.

"Goodnight Gin," he said shyly, as he walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at five thirty. Sweet dreams." He said, as he was about to walk away.

"No goodnight kiss Potter?" she asked. No sooner then she had said that was Harry back in front of her door, waiting to kiss her. With one last soft gentle kiss, Ginny bid the raven haired seeker good night before closing her door and dancing around her room.

The next day Harry arrived precisely at the Burrow at five twenty eight and met Ginny at the door. She wore a dark grey short strapless dress and a black cardigan, her hair was down in waves and a black flower was clipped to the right.

"You look beautiful," he said handing her a single red rose.

"Thank you! Let me just put this in water and then we can go," she said. Grabbing a vase and put water in it and then grabbed her clutch and grabbed onto Harry's arm. He apparated them to a restaurant where they enjoyed their meal and conversation. After dinner, Harry lead them down the street and into London's West End.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the Phantom of the Opera." He said leading her down a street and to the theater. He picked up their tickets at the box office and they sat in their seats. Harry put his arm around Ginny and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them thoroughly enjoyed the first act and went into the lobby during intermission where Ginny bought a T-shirt that said "Prima Donna."

"It's just because I'm a singer. I'm not like her."

"By that you mean you can sing." Harry said.

"I can!" she argued. He kissed her.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. This Christine has nothing on you."

"Harry, you're full of it."

"No, really. Watching you sing, just makes me so happy because you soar into another world. The rush that music brings you is just so amazing."

"Harry, that is so sweet." She said going up on her tip toes for another kiss. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Are you Ginny Weasley? I'm a huge fan!" a guy said.

"Hi! What can I do for you?"

"Can you sign this?" they asked lifting up their shirt, gesturing to their chest.

"How about a piece of paper? Or your program?" she asked.

"But-"

"Here," she said grabbing his program and signing it. "Enjoy."

"You handled that well." Harry said.

"I don't sign body parts, that's just weird." She said. They walked back to their seats and enjoyed the rest of the show.

"Ready to get home?"

"I don't want you to leave." She said grabbing onto his arm.

"How about I stay with you for a bit? We'll sit on the porch and look at the stars."

"Sounds Romantic." She said. They sat together on the porch swing and pointed out constellations.

"That's the morning star, Venus." He said.

"Venus the goddess of love and beauty." She replied. He simply kissed her. But the passion and intensity grew and they were soon, struggling to catch their breath.

"You're a vixen." He said. Ginny simply winked at him and laughed, cuddling into his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Harry said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

"I have to go." He said.

"Goodnight Harry." She said with another kiss.

"Goodnight my angel." He said with a last one on her forehead.

AN: Aww it was cute. I'm sorry it took a while but I've been babysitting and I've had tests.


	28. Love Beneath a Moonless Sky

AN: Hope you enjoy this Chapter and REVIEW!

Chapter Twenty Eight: Love/Beneath a Moonless Sky

July was flying by too fast for Ginny and before they knew it was the week before Harry's seventeenth Birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding. But for that moment they were laying on a blanket, gazing up at the stars outside the burrow.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, rolling onto her side to stare at the green eyed boy.

"Nothing." He said, staring at the sky.

"Harry, really what's wrong?" she said, sitting up.

"I have something on my mind that I don't wanna share."

"Alright, but please know that I'm here Harry." She said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I know. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"Gringotts, to see the twins, the jewelry store, quality Quidditch."

"I'm sorry what did you say? I got stuck on the word jewelry." She said. He let out a laugh.

"Quality Quidditch."

"I like Quidditch too." She said with a smile. She snuggled up against his chest and just held onto him. He walked her back to the house and with a kiss departed back to Grimmauld Place where he lived with Sirius.

"Hey Cub, what's up?"

"I wanna give Ginny something to remember me by while I'm away."

"You're not gonna let her come with you?"

"No, It's too dangerous."

"You said it yourself that she's a good person to have around in a sticky situation. She can keep a level head."

"I need to know she's safe Sirius."

"Wouldn't she be safest with you?"

"No! I'm a constant threat to her safety!"

"Harry get it into your head! She doesn't care! She loves you!"

"And I love her and I need to know she's safe. People are scared and her music helps them. I need her to work on that front. It's a war Sirius and I need her on the home front."

"Propose." Sirius said simply.

"What?"

"Propose to her. Let her know you're serious."

"Sirius, I don't wanna make her a widow before she's a bride."

"Harry, you have the power he-knows-not."

"I do? Well please tell me what you're talking about."

"It's love. Ginny's helping you more than you realize."

"But I can't she is too young."

"She's one year younger than you Harry. That's being hypocritical."

"I can't risk her life. Watch after her."

"Cub aren't you staying here for a while?"

"Well yeah, could you be a sort of Liaison between us?"

"MAN UP! She loves you! Talk to her yourself."

"You'll always know where I am. I don't want her trying to follow me."

"You're as stubborn as your mother."

"I am."

"Fine, get her something nice though. I still say you propose."

"It's too soon, we haven't even been together a month."

"Make it something she can wear all the time."

"A necklace?"

"I'd check out the vault. Your family had some sweet taste in jewelry, and was pretty wicked with spell work so you might find something in there and then also get her something else."

"Yes Master!" Harry said with a mock bow before heading up to his room.

The next morning Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts together. Ginny offered to wait outside while Harry was getting things from his vault but he insisted that she come in. She was looking at the Potter family relics while Harry secretly looked through the jewelry.

He opened a ring box, a truly beautiful gold emerald ring with celtic reliefs on the sides was in the box along with a note.

_If you are reading this note, than the future Mrs. Potter is in the room with you somewhere. We designed it so that you can only open this in the presence of your true love. Congrats! Now get on it man Don't keep her waiting too long!_

_ -the past Potters._

Harry smiled pocketing the box, making sure to keep it in a safe place for the time being. Then he saw the necklace. It had a crystal heart pendant and another note attached.

_This necklace changes color when you are thinking of the wearer. It's a nice touch for when you are going away for a while. My Lily loved it when I was away on Auror missions. I'm sure your gal will too._

_ -James Potter._

This was the first time Harry had a seen his father's handwriting and a tear came to his eyes. Ginny went over to check on him and saw the tears.

"Harry, darling, what's wrong?"

"I just saw my father's handwriting for the first time. I don't know why, but it feels important."

"It is important to you Harry. He's an important part of your life."

"I've got everything I need , lets go." He said. Together they toured the alley and eventually found their way to the jewelry store.

"Pick anything you like love," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't need anything." She argued.

"I want to spoil you. Please let me."

"Harry,"

"Don't make me buy the entire store Gin."

"You're incorrigible Harry."

"And you're beautiful and only deserve the best." Ginny started looking around when she spotted a bracelet she liked. It was a silver bracelet and the links were in the shape of hearts, encrusted with tiny diamonds. Harry smiled, it would go well with the necklace.

"I'll take it." Harry said to the shopkeeper, handing him the necessary galleons for the bracelet. Happily the two of them left the store. They went to quality Quidditch and went to a park later. Harry sat with his back against a tree, Ginny in between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"I want to give you something." Harry said reaching into his pocket and bringing it in front of her. He opened the box.

"Harry it's beautiful." She watched it change color.

"Whenver I think of you, it changes color. I want you to know that while I'm away, I'm still thinking of you."

"Where are you going?"

"Hermione, Ron and I are going to hunt for horcruxes."

"And you're going to leave me?" she asked.

"I love you, and I need to know that you'll be safe."

"I love you too Harry." She said "But why won't you let me come with you?"

"I need you on the home front, giving people hope. Keep singing for me." She crossed her heart.

"I promise but please be safe." She begged him.

"I will do my best love." He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"If you die Harry Potter, I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you myself. You can't do that to me." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"I will do my best Gin. I have something to ask you."

"Anything."

"Will you wait for me? I know it's a lot to ask."

"Harry I don't want anyone else and wouldn't want anyone but you. I love you and only you." Harry was relieved he didn't have to worry about having to hurt anyone for being with his girl.

"When are you leaving?"

"After the wedding."

"A week? Why so soon?"

"The sooner I get to be safe back with you, the better." She kissed him at that and simply leaned against his chest. But that was the most time they had to spend together that week. Harry's birthday was busy and that left them little time together. A few chaste kisses here and there, was the extent of their relationship those few days.

Bill and Fleur's wedding came and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny as she walked down the aisle to be Fleur's bridesmaid. He was admiring her in her lovely gold dress. It hugged her silhouette and he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

Viktor Krum had seen Hermione and had tried to bother her. "Hermion-ninny, how are you?"

"Viktor, pleasure to see you. I'm well and you."

"Quite good, you must come visit me in Bulgaria. I will vhat is the phrase? Show you a good time." Hermione had to stifle out a gasp when Remus came over.

"Hermione, love, is everything alright?"

"Fine, Viktor this is Remus my-"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger."

"Remus is my boyfriend." Hermione clarified. Viktor stood agape for a moment before sulking off to another corner looking for a witch to dance with. He stared at Ginny but then saw Harry and realized when to back off.

Harry took Ginny and danced with her later. She leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Do you have to go?"

"I don't want to leave you, but yes." He said.

"At dawn, tomorrow." He said.

"Spend tonight with me." Ginny said boldly.

"Gin, I wanna do right by you, I don't wanna force you into anything."

"Harry, is it so wrong to spend my last night before my love goes away with him?"

"No, but Gin-"

"Harry, I want this. I want you." She said. She snuck them away into the abandoned house and into her room. Harry laid them down on the bed and started to kiss her. The passion between them seemed to grow and the kiss deepened. There movements weren't rushed or frantic. They were soft ,graceful and full of passion as they slowly began to make love. They were filled with so much joy, so much love for one another, the world seemed to melt away, while the two young lovers were filled with ecstasy as they came down from their high.

They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, holding onto eachother. Even asleep, they both knew what was coming and all too soon it ended.

Harry awoke as the sun rose and untangled himself from Ginny. He wrote her a note.

_My Love,_

_ I didn't want to wake you this morning. You looked so peaceful. I'm so sorry I must go, but it's for the greater good. I love you and I hope you understand why I'm doing this._

_ Take care of my heart, I've left it with you._

_ Harry._

And with a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead, Harry left her, to start the hunt for horcruxes.

AN: I bet some of you thought you were getting a Lemon… Sorry Charlies but I'll explain why and then when I'm done review me and convince me to write one if you must.

This story is rated T for Teen….

I'm a 16 year old girl who is um clueless when it comes to writing Lemons.

I'm not EL James… Don't expect me to write something like 50 shades of grey…

REVIEW


	29. Love Never Dies When You're Gone

**AN: Sorry it took a while to update. More babysitting because my aunt has been diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer ( 4% chance of survival, not so cool) and so I also had to plan a charity event, and also go to a four hour long graduation**

**Inspiration: Love Never Dies (From Love Never Dies) and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Love Never Dies When You're gone **

Ginny woke up to a warm, but empty bed. She found the note Harry had left, and wanted to cry. She wanted to lie down in her bed and sob until there was nothing left. But she didn't. Harry wouldn't want that. He wanted her to be strong.

She got up and stood, a little sore from the activities of the night before and went into the shower, letting all of her emotions brew under the hot water before drying off and heading downstairs. Her mother sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands as she nursed a cup of tea.

"Mum, whats wrong?"

"Ron and Harry are gone!"

"I know." Ginny said, sitting beside her mother rubbing her back.

"Where did they go?"

"They're on a mission to stop him." Ginny said getting herself a cup of tea, when a head popped through the floo.

"I KNEW YOU'D BE UP!"

"Sirius, really? It's too early for this."

"Nope! Nope not at all! I'm coming over. We're going out for breakfast!"

"Fine! Come on over." Ginny said stepping back resting her cup on the table.

Sirius appeared a moment later and engulfed her in a hug.

"You're wearing Lily's necklace." Sirius said a moment later.

"What?"

"That necklace belonged to Lily. James got her it when he was on long auror trips, to let her know that he was thinking of her."

"That is so sweet." Ginny said, touching the now glowing necklace, she smiled.

"Come! I want some flap jacks with my favorite wedding date!"

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Long story mum. I went to Harry's wedding with Sirius and that's how Harry and I got together."

"Alright. Enjoy."

"Bye Molly!" Sirius said apparating himself and Ginny to an alley in London, where together they walked to a muggle diner.

"How are you handling it?" he asked as they sat down in a booth.

"Other than wanting to sob my face off this morning when I found his note in my bed. I'm doing great."

"In your bed?"

"It's none of your business."

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU DIDN'T?" He asked. Ginny blushed.

"Please tell me I won't be expecting any grand-godchildren."

"No, we were careful."

"Good! I have to give him a pat on the back for that. He got it in!"

"Please don't act like I'm a conquest."

"You aren't, I just am surprised."

"Whatever, how are you?"

"Nursing a hangover from yesterday, the wedding was fun!"

"No you just enjoy getting drunk."

"LIES!"

"You're the one who drinks! I have my first concert tonight! I knew I had to be ready for that!"

"Working on anything new?" Sirius asked eating a piece of toast.

"Yeah a few pieces but I have a feeling Harry being away will inspire a few."

"I don't know whether or not that's a good thing."

"It's probably not. They'll probably be horribly depressing and sad."

"But they'll be good they always are."

"Thanks Sirius!" she said. Eventually she went back to the burrow and just sat in her room, reading over the note.

"_Take care of my heart, I've left it with you._" She read, from the letter. But Harry had taken her heart with him, wherever he was. She closed her eyes and felt his arms around her, holding her close to him. She felt a tear coming to her eye but refused to let it fall.

She couldn't be in the house anymore; she had to talk to someone important. She needed his guidance. She had to talk to her father. She told her mother she was going out and left to go to the cemetery.

She sat down beside his tombstone and just talked, how even though he was gone, she needed him now more than ever.

"Daddy, please watch over him while you're up there. I need him Daddy. We all need him. He's our only hope for a brighter tomorrow. I swear Daddy he's trying to make sure your death is not in vain." She said, then truly allowing the tears to fall.

"Wandering Child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance." A voice sang. The words sounded familiar.

"Angel of father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there staring?" she heard herself asking, it was almost like someone else had said it. Then she realized the words were from the scene where Christine was at her father's grave. But Ginny didn't have a Raul to come save her. She knew then she had to run. So she started running, wand in hand toward the exit. When a man wearing a black cloak swooped down in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you." The voice said.

"What do you want from me?"

"To hear you sing." The man stated, "I'm a casting director on the West End and I'm looking for my next star. Someone told me you'd be here."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"So you decide to scare me into thinking I'm about to be attacked by singing part of Phantom of the Opera where Raul has to come save Christine? Are you bloody nuts?"

"I wanted to hear you sing."

"There are more conventional ways to do that! Such as coming to my concert tonight!"

"You have a concert tonight?"

"Yes in Dublin! You can listen to me there! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go!"

"I'll see you tonight then." Ginny didn't pay attention. She ran off and flooed back home, where she struggled to catch her breath.

"Did that nice man talk to you?"

"He scared me shiteless mum, re-enacting a scene from a musical where the girl gets attacked right after it."

"He seemed so nice. I'm sorry."

"Can I go see Sirius? I think he can help calm me down."

"Sure sweetheart." Her mother said. She got into the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny sweetheart! What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting her down in a chair in the parlor. She explained what had happened.

"I think the scariest part was that I knew Harry wasn't there to save me. He's always been there."

"You don't need someone to rescue you. You are a strong independent woman who can save herself."

"It hasn't even been a day yet. I didn't think it would be this hard."

"It'll get easier. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. So are you nervous for your concert?"

"No, not really. I just wonder what that man wants me to be in."

"You should go for it!"

"Why?"

"It'll be fun!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes and food, and women."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I do not need to hear anymore. I have to go get ready. Thanks for the chat."

"Anytime I'll be there tonight!"

"You got it! See you in Dublin!" she said taking the floo to the concert hall where she got ready.

That night she worked her arse off on stage, singing her heart out not for the casting director but for her fans who were out there cheering her on. When she met the man backstage after the show, he was wearing a business suit and looked much more approachable.

"You are exactly what I'm looking for." He said.

"I don't even know your name!" she said.

"Pericles Athenis at your service Miss Weasley. Now I'm casting a show right now and I think you would be perfect for the female lead."

"What's it about?"

"What happens to Christine, Raul, the Phantom and the rest of the people at the end of Phantom. It wasn't the happy ending or a good ending at all. I wanted to know what happened and so the composer wrote a sequel."

"You want me to play Christine?"

"All you have to do is sing a song in our studio and we'll call you back if you get the part or if we need you to come back for something like to see how chemistry between you and another actor work together."

"Alright, when is this going to happen?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"What time and where?"

"I knew you'd be on board! Here, take my card and come at four. Here's the piece so you can practice," he said shoving a folder into her hands, before leaving her.

She looked over the piece called Love Never Dies, and smiled. It was a beautiful piece from what she was reading. She would definitely have to practice the piece, reaching the high notes.

She went home and practiced before going to bed and then practiced again in the morning before going to the audition. She sat in a hall with several other older girls.

"I'm Ginny," she introduced. The other girls sneered at her except for one.

"You're new to the whole show business thing right?"

"I'm a small recording artist and I've never been in a musical before but the casting director asked me to come."

"Lucky, I found this one by chance, there was a casting call in the paper." The girl said.

"Ginevra? You're up!" the receptionist called. Ginny got up taking her bag in with her.

"Glad you came Ginny! Show us what you've done with what we've given you." An accompanist sat at the piano and started to play it, and when the time was right, she sang her heart out thinking of her raven haired seeker the whole time. She made eye contact with the casting director and the others sitting with him and saw the tears in their eyes.

"I'm positive we'll be seeing you and you'll get a call from us in the next few weeks.

"Thank you," she said before exiting and going home. For the next week and a half Ginny saw Sirius almost daily for breakfast or lunch.

But on the day of her sixteenth birthday he came with several presents for her, but the one that she noticed first was the one with a note in Harry's handwriting.

"It's from Harry?" she asked. Sirius smiled and encouraged her to read the note.

_My angel, my love, my Ginny,_

_ How these eleven days have dragged by so slow. They feel like years when I'm alone. I miss everything about you. I'm sure you know, that I think about you all the time. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and even though I'm not there with you, you're on my mind._

_ Sirius let me know that you tried out for that musical. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. In this box there is a ring. It is a promise ring. It's a promise that I will do the best that I can to rejoin you and sleep with you wrapped safe in my arms again. It's a promise that no matter what happens, I love you and nothing will ever change that. It's a promise that if I survive, I will get down on one knee and make an honest woman out of you Ginny. Now that I have you I'm never letting you go. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Harry_

She smiled through her tears and opened the box to find a ruby ring staring up at her. She slipped it onto her left hand ring finger and smiled. She also received a book from Hermione, sweets from Ron, joke products from the twins. Romulus King sent her a new Gucci purse and a calendar of the next social e vents she would have to attend.

But Ginny sat down at her desk and wrote about how much she missed Harry and the next time she entered the recording studio, she sang it until it was perfect. It became a hit over night. Harry had long since left Grimmauld place and was lying in the tent listening to the radio when he heard it.

He listened to her words, and nearly cried. It was so true and he felt the same. He took a picture of her out of his rucksack and looked at it.

"I miss you."

**AN: Sorry for the long update, so much is going on! Please Review! **


	30. The Call

AN: It's 1:30 AM I'm writing this. I babysat all day until 7 and then I went to a musical rehearsal till ten and I'm about to Pass out. My aunt will have to undergo Chemo but should be good! Yay! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't mistake me for JK Rowling

Chapter Thirty: The Call

Ginny's heart ached as she walked through Diagon Alley, picking up her school supplies. She missed her love Harry. Sirius had been keeping her company but he was nothing like Harry. They sat down at the ice cream parlor and sat with their sundaes.

"I don't wanna go back to school without him. Hogwarts has always equaled Harry to me."

"Too bad your mother and I and I'm sure your father would agree that you have to go back."

"I told Harry that I would, even though Dumbledore's still at the school, if something happens I need to be there to fight."

"You're good at fighting. May I make a suggestion? Start up the DA again, continue on with it. People need to know how to defend themselves."

"I agree it's smart but with my concert schedule and if I get this part, I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"I think the teacher this year will do fine." Sirius said with a smile.

"I thought Snape was still the teacher?"

"He went back to the dungeons!"

"YES!" Ginny cheered. Suddenly Ginny's muggle cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ginny Darling its Pericles! I was hoping that you could come to the studio, and grace us with your presence and a bit of acting."

"Hi Pericles, what time?"

"In like fifteen minutes? I know it's short notice but we might have found a perfect Phantom."

"I'll be there soon don't worry." She said hanging up. "I'm really sorry Sirius but I have to go. I got a call back for that role."

"By all means go! This'll be fabulous! Let me take you there after a quick Starbucks run!"

"Alright, shall we?" Sirius apparated them to a nearby Starbucks where they each got a coffee and then Sirius walked Ginny up the street to the studio.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I should be fine. Thanks for everything!" she said, hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek went in.

"Hi Pericles," she said walking into the studio. He was sitting at a table with a dark haired man.

"Ginny meet Frederick Barrett."

"Pleasure," she said offering him a hand. That's when he looked up. He looked just like a young Tom Riddle. She instantly paled but remained her composure. She was an actress after all.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied.

"So I wanna see how you two work together. Ginny I know you haven't had any time to prepare this piece so don't worry about being a little pitchy but I want you to capture the emotion in each phrase. Read over it before we start, find a connection in your life that helps you relate.

As she started reading over the piece Beneath A Moonless Sky, she immediately thought back to her last night with Harry and had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. After a few minutes the accompanist started to play.

Her nervousness about the Tom Riddle look alike seemed to fit the piece perfectly. She was timid in the beginning and slowly became more comfortable and moved around with Frederick, pleading with him when necessary in the song and the two ended face to face. He leaned in to kiss her and she backed away.

"That was amazing, now Ginny why did you pull away at the end?"

"I have to talk about it with my boyfriend first. I just need to know he's ok with it. He's in the um military and I just want him to know that I still love him."

"That's so sweet." Frederick said.

"I know you two are cast in those roles. You're perfect I can't think of anyone else who could play it this well. Please I'll call you soon and tell you when rehearsals start."

"But I have my tour and school?" Ginny asked.

"Tour will be fine and as for school we'll work around it. You'll have to miss Wednesday classes during matinees."

"I'll contact my professors." She said.

"Good, now you two go out and get to know each other."

"I guess you like coffee?" Frederick asked gesturing to the Starbucks coffee.

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"I'll take you out for a cup at a sweet little café near my flat."

"Thanks but-"

"I insist." He said gesturing to a doorway. Ginny made sure that her wand was within reach and followed him. They walked to Rosie's Café in London and sat down.

"Two of the usual Rosie!" he said walking in.

"Of course Freddy!" an older woman said bustling behind the counter.

"Tell me about yourself." Frederick said.

"Well my name is Ginny Weasley, I just turned sixteen. I have six older brothers. I am a small recording artist and am on tour right now."

"You're only sixteen? Wow, I'm twenty eight." He said.

"Yeah," she said shyly. She played with her promise ring from Harry.

"So about your boyfriend?"

"He was sent out into war. He promised if he came back, which he will because I don't give him another option, that we'd get married."

"Aren't you a little young?" Ginny shook her head.

"I stopped his last marriage. I couldn't let him marry the wrong girl, so being the drama queen I am told him that he was marrying the wrong girl, apologized, ran out and then he caught up to me and kissed me and we got together."

"Wow…." Frederick said unsure what to say to a story like that. Then Rosie came and put two scones and two cups of coffee on the table.

"Enjoy Freddy!" she said.

"Thanks Rosie!"

"Enough about me, tell me about you."

"My name is Frederick Barrett. My great many times great grandfather was a coal stoker on the R.M.S. Titanic and survived. I'm engaged to my longtime girlfriend Darlene. I have been into theater my whole life. I have been acting since I was seven."

"Congrats on your engagement." She said

"Thank you. You don't have to worry about me trying to steal you away from whoever your boyfriend is."

"Thank you." She said slowly taking a bite of the scone. "These are delicious."

"Aunt Rosie's the best pastry chef I know."

"She is certainly talented." She said.

"So now that we are working together, we're going to spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah…." Ginny said unsure how to respond.

" I want you to know that I'm here for you and that you can talk to me about anything."

"Oh that's kind of you. Thank you. I'm here for you as well."

"Thanks."

"Oh look at the time… I have to go get to an appointment." She reached into her bag to pull out muggle money.

"Don't this one's on me."

"Thanks." She said before rushing out and basically running to Sirius' apartment.

"Sirius I'm back!" she called.

"Hey Gin! How'd it go?"

"I got the part. But I need to talk to Harry."

"Something wrong."

"Part of the role is kissing someone else. I need to know that he'll be ok with that. It almost happened today and I refused to."

"AWW GINNY YOU'RE SO FAITHFUL!"

"I love him and don't want to hurt him ever."

"Write a letter and I'll give it to him." Ginny rushed around and found a quill and parchment and wrote.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_ How I miss you so. My heart yearns for that Happy Day when we are reunited once more. I long to feel your arms around me once again and your lips on mine._

_I got the Role in the musical that Sirius told you about. It's a great opportunity but there is a set back. I have to kiss someone else. I don't want to do this without your approval. Frederick is engaged and he looks far too much like Tom Riddle for me to like him._

_ I love you,_

_Your Ginny._

She handed the letter to Sirius.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Sirius said with a pop. Ginny sat and looked over the music which she had taken home with her and started to read over some of the other pieces. They were beautiful and she had no doubt the show would be wonderful.

Sirius popped back a few minutes later with a note.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_ I miss you as well, my broken soul can't be alive and whole until we are reunited. Of course you can do it. I love you and I trust you. I hope all is well._

_I love you always,_

_ Harry._

Ginny smiled and held the letter close to her heart. Sirius smiled.

"You'll see each other soon. I'm sure." He said. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"I hope so."

The weeks passed and soon Ginny was off to Hogwarts alone. A call from Pericles told her that the rest of the show was casted and rehearsals would start soon.

Ginny gave everything in rehearsal and many times would pass out when they ran late into the night and would wake up in her dressing room courtesy of Frederick and the man who played Raul, Liam.

Soon the premiere approached and Ginny was waiting in the wings, wound up tighter then a spring. She looked beautiful, her hair covered by a beautiful light brown wig. Her makeup only made her paler. Her lips stood out, dark red against her pale skin.

As soon as she entered, her nerves seemed to disappear and she felt free and comfortable. She sang with ease every song and every note. Even when her character died she made it beautiful and graceful, dying in the arms of the Phantom, but her mind wasn't on the Phantom. It was on Harry. He inspired everything. Finally she took her bow and returned to her dressing room.

As she had just finished putting on a dress, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and of course it was Sirius and her mother wanting to see her.

"Mum, Sirius" she said hugging them both.

"You were brilliant my dear!" her mother said.

"Thank You mum." Sirius handed her a boquet of roses. She put them in a vase. And put them on her vanity.

"We have to go! Enjoy your evening." They said. Ginny grabbed her bag and exited her dressing room. She turned around after she closed the door and saw a tall young man standing on the stage.

Instantly she knew who it was and ran to him, jumping on him to kiss him.

"HARRY!" she said. He kissed her and held her close.

"Ginny, you were brilliant!"

"It was all for you. Every song I thought about you, every moment. Please don't leave again." She said pulling him closer to her.

"Not as long as I can help it. But I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow night. It's going to end."

"Harry are you sure?"

"I'm ready now, I've destroyed all the ones I can and he has the other one on him at all times."

"Nagini?" Harry nodded.

"Tonight is just about us darling, not about him. I'm taking my girlfriend out tonight." He said and the two of them spent the remainder of the night together, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other, just happy to be in each other's presence.

AN: AWW HOW CUTE! Reunited and it feels so good REVIEW Y'ALL!


	31. The Final Battle

AN: I'm sorry it took a while, babysitting, getting my learners permit, getting a new job as well as rehearsing has kept me writing at like midnight and in my free time like now before I go to a rehearsal after work! AHHHH! I'm tired and I worked hard on this so please, PLEASE review! Thanks :D

Chapter Thirty One: The Final Battle

Ginny awoke with a smile on her face, her waist captured by two arms that belonged to her loving boyfriend. She sat up and untangled herself from his arms, placing a kiss on his chest, where she now saw a heart shaped scar. She'd have to ask about it later.

She grabbed Harry's button down from off the floor and put it on over her tank top and shorts and tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen where she started making pancakes and eggs. She sang and danced around the kitchen as she cooked. As she was flipping pancakes on the griddle, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Harry! The pancakes are going to burn!"

"The pancakes can wait. I just want to spend time with my wonderful girlfriend who I haven't been with in six months."

"I'm almost done. Ten minutes and we can eat breakfast together. I' m just trying to do something nice for you." She said flipping a few more pancakes.

"Fine," he said, planting another kiss upon her cheek. He sat down and watched her as she sang and danced while cooking. Within ten minutes she placed a large plate of pancakes on the table as well as a plate of eggs and a kettle for tea.

"Alright Mr. Potter, Breakfast is served." Ginny said sitting down beside him making herself a cup of tea.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." He said, helping himself to a pancake.

"Harry you probably haven't had a decent meal in months. Is it so wrong to want to make sure that you're well fed?"

"Thank you baby." He said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Did I mention that you look great in my shirt?"

"It's comfortable." She said grabbing some pancakes. Then she asked the question that had crossed her mind earlier.

"Do you mind telling me how you got the heart shaped scar on your chest?"

"Voldemort made a Horcrux out of Slytherin's Locket. I might have worn it and it might have gotten stuck to my chest and I'm still unsure how Hermione removed it." He said.

"Harry," she said. "As long as you're alright now." She said.

"It was bad out there Gin," Harry said grabbing her hand. And bringing it to his lips.

"You don't have to tell me right now Harry. Whenever you want to, I'm here." She said squeezing his hand.

"Thank you but you need to know incase anything happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Harry. Don't think like that."

"Neither of us can be sure of that Gin."

"Harry," she argued. He shook his head.

"Gin, baby just listen." He said. Ginny nodded and held his hand.

"The first few days were fine. We stayed at Grimmauld Place before heading out into the Romanian Woods, from a tip I got from the Grey Lady last year."

"You were there when I broke down to Sirius the first day?"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to come down and comfort you. I heard your voice and Hermione had to body bind me to stop me." Ginny then got up and sat down in his lap.

"I love you. " she said simply.

"Gin, being away from you was so hard. Once I heard your song on the radio, I broke down and cried because I felt the same. It hurt to be away from you."

"I tried so hard to be strong without you," she said. "I swore I wouldn't cry because you didn't want me to. But it was so hard, I cried every night for you." She said. He held her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You're not going to like this."

"Harry?"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts and you're staying here."

"No!"

"Ginny please!"

"Harry no! We're in this together. Gin I need to know you're safe."

"Harry! Please." She begged.

"No buts Gin. You're staying!"

"HARRY!"

"I'm not losing you."

"Harry, we're in this together."

"Gin, you're not going. It's final. I will tie you up here and make it impossible to for you to come."

"Fine I won't go with you."

"Thank you," he said kissing her forehead. But Ginny had a plan formulating in her head already. Harry left soon with one last kiss.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said.

"I love you too Ginny, always know that. If tomorrow is not in store, let this embracing replace forever, keep us together, evermore" He said departing. Harry apparated to the school, leaving Ginny alone in Grimmauld Place, crying.

Less than fifteen minutes later Ginny took the floo to Professor McGonagall's office and found her way to the Great Hall where it was almost like déjà vu. Another battle.

She once again found herself battling Bellatrix Lestrange, along side Luna Lovegood. Bellatrix was dancing around spells.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix said. Ginny narrowly dodged it.

"NOT MY BEST FRIEND YOU BITCH!" Sirius said coming out of nowhere before battling her. Bellatrix summoned a statue in front of her.

"CONFRINGO!" Ginny yelled and the statue shattered sending shards of the statue everywhere. One of them struck Bellatrix in the chest and she fell, covered in blood on the floor. Ginny covered her mouth for a moment, horrified by what she had done but then realized it was war and she did what must be done and ran off to duel someone else but was pulled away by Harry.

"What are you doing here? You promised me you wouldn't come!"

"I promised I wouldn't go _with_ you not by myself. Harry we're in this together." She kissed him.

"Now let's go," she said. "we have a battle to win." She said, he pulled her back for a moment and kissed her softly.

"Together." He said.

"Till the end." Ginny said before running off to battle Fenrir Greyback. Ginny cast her Bat-Boogey hex before casting a bone breaking hex and sending him to the floor. With Petrificus Totalus, Greyback was at her mercy on the floor. She kicked him where it mattered most.

"FOR REMUS! FOR BILL! FOR ME AND FOR EVERYONE ELSE YOU HURT !" She said kicking him. Colin Creevy walked by.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said as a death eater cast a spell at him.

"COLIN!" she cried out but it was too late. He lay on the floor, eyes glazed over.

Spells started flying and Ginny saw Nagini.

"CONFRINGO!" she yelled and the snake exploded and she saw a dark shadow leave it. She heard a scream and could only guess it belonged to him. She ran around looking for others that is when she saw Hermione on the floor next to Remus who was breathing heavily. Bleeding from everywhere.

"Ginny I can't think what is the counter curse for Sectumsempra?" Hermione cried.

"Vulnera Sanenteur!" Ginny cried out, casting the spell on Remus.

"Take him to the hospital wing!" she yelled before running to a first year who was crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm scared."

"I am too but we gotta keep moving on. I'm gonna send you somewhere safe ok? Luna! Take this girl to a fireplace and have her floo to the hogshead."

"Sure thing Ginny!" Luna said dreamily. Luna grabbed the girl by the hand and skipped away.

Harry was no longer in sight and that was starting to worry Ginny. She asked all of her friends if they had seen him.

"Harry? HARRY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Harry walked with the resurrection stone and listened to the ghost of his parents.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart. Of everything you've done in your life."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." His father promised. Arthur Weasley's ghost appeared to him too.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said before everyone disappeared and Harry stood in front of him.

"Potter you've come to meet your fate." He said in his hoarse voice.

"I've come to protect those I love." He said.

"Love is for fools Potter, but you're a sucker for it. You could've been great. You would've been the crème of the crop."

"That's not what I want."

"Too bad!" Soon spells were flying everywhere and it seemed like Harry and Voldemort were performing a well-choreographed dance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled. Harry saw his life flash before his eyes as he fell to the ground.

The moment Harry was gone, Ginny knew. She felt like part of her was missing incomplete. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"!" she yelled. Sirius immediately ran to her and grabbed her.

"What's wrong?"

"HARRY'S GONE! NO! NO!" she cried collapsing in Sirius' arms. No sooner than she was in his arms did Voldemort walk in.

"Your savior is dead. I killed him while he was trying to run away."

"YOU LIAR!" Ginny yelled, pushing Sirius off.

"Ms?"

"Weasley my lord." Malfoy said.

"Ms. Weasley you have guts. You're a pureblood and you're the kind of woman who would be perfect in my new world."

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths and rot in hell then join you filthy monster." She said suddenly casting spells rapid fire at him and everything he seemed to cast back at her mist. Suddenly her eyes widened as she noticed Harry was now standing, all the death eaters bound and he had a finger to his lips. Suddenly a scream could be heard throughout the hall. Cho the ho, of all moments had to scream at this one.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Voldemort turned around.

"Haven't you wondered why none of your spells are working? I was willing to give my life to protect hese people and because of that they are protected. The time is now. Tom Marvolo Riddle you are going down! AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled and the green light hit Tom square in the chest as he collapsed to the ground. There were cheers but there were also many who cried for the loss of friends. Harry found Ginny and held her.

"You and I need to have a chat Mister!" she said to him.

"That can wait!" he said pulling her close and kissing her in front of everyone. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN HARRY!" Sirius yelled as Ginny was back on her feet. The two men hugged and then engulfed Ginny into a group hug.

"Where's Remus and Hermione?"

"Hospital wing, Remus got hit with Sectumsempra. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine."

"And Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry I haven't seen my brother at all since the Wedding." Harry then spotted the lanky ginger with Lavender Brown in a corner.

"Found him. He's fine." Harry said. He gestured his head to the side and the two of them left to be alone. Harry lead her out onto the grounds to a large tree beside the black lake. He kneeled down before her.

"Ginny I never even thought I'd make it here to ask you this. You know that saying distance makes the heart grow fonder? Whoever said it was right. Its true. While I've been away I've fallen more and more in love with you because I missed all of the little things you'd do for me" he said

"I know we're young and well I know I've rushed into things before. But this feels so right Ginny. Being with you is a taste of heaven and I'm addicted to your love. I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity at your side. You've been a companion, a lover but most importantly my best friend. I'm only me when I'm with you Gin. You make me a better man. You make me strive to do better for you. I don't deserve you. But somehow God has blessed me with such an angel as you in my life. So what I'm asking you right now is to become my wife, my partner in all things, my one true love and so Gin, Will you Marry me?" He pulled the box out of his pocket with the beautiful emerald ring he had taken from the vault months before.

"Yes! A million times yes Harry!" she said. He stood up with the largest smile on his face and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you, you've made me the happiest man alive."

"Well I think today was a pretty good day." Ginny said kissing her new fiancé on the cheek.

"Not bad at all." He said as they walked hand in hand back to the school to inspect what damage had been done.

AN: and this is NOT the end guys. Do you really think I wouldn't write the wedding? Or the epilogue? We have at LEAST Three if not more chapters left before I'm done. I love your feedback review? Review!


	32. Sophia

AN: I know it's been three weeks. But I've been uber busy! So much with work, homework, musical rehearsals, babysitting. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS ALL!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Sophia

Ginny and Harry walked back toward the castle when they heard the cries of an infant. They looked around until they found the source of the crying. A young woman bleeding profusely lay on the ground, holding the baby close to her chest. Ginny knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She's hemorrhaging, Harry she needs a healer fast or she won't make it." Ginny said. Ginny took the baby from the woman and Harry lifted her up.

"Apparate to the hospital wing if you can," Ginny told him as she hummed a sweet lullaby to the baby girl she now held in her arms. She walked back up to the castle, which had been severely damaged during the battle, and to the very crowded hospital wing. Harry sat in a chair covered in blood next to the young woman.

"She's gone." He said quietly and looked to the baby in Ginny's arms. "What are we going to do? We don't even know who she is or who the baby's father is."

"We'll take care of her as if she were our own Harry. We can't let her have a horrible childhood in an orphanage or with a horrible family. I know we're really young to be doing something like this but just look at her. She needs us." Ginny said gesturing to the now sleeping babe in her arms.

"If we can't find the woman's family, we will keep her." Harry said after having paused to think for a moment. Ginny smiled at him and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

" I NEED YOUR HELP!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. Ginny quickly got up and handed the baby to Harry.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny said rushing to the nurse's side.

"None of the spells will keep his wounds closed. What did they do when your father was hurt by the Snake?"

"Muggle Stitches. They sewed his skin back together with a needle and thread."

"Do you think you could do it to the gentlemen in the fifth bed? His arm got hit with some sort of slicing hex."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. Accio Needle and thread!" and soon a needle and a spool of thread were in her hand. Ginny walked to the bed and saw her costar Frederick Barrett putting pressure on his arm.

"Frederick? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing Ginny."

"My boyfriend in the 'military' is Harry Potter. I was fighting for a majority of the fight. I'm here to stitch you up."

"Stitch?"

"It's a muggle way of closing wounds. I've seen it work before, no reason to fear."

"Fine," Frederick said closing his eyes and holding out his arm. Ginny cast a numbing spell on his arm before starting to stitch it up.

"So when do I get to meet the fiancée Darlene?" Ginny asked.

"When we don't have a show. Shite we have to be there in less than an hour!"

"I'll be done in a few moments. If you can apparate us there, it'll be fine."

"I can indeed." A few moments later Ginny had finished.

"Shall we?" Frederick asked.

"I have to say goodbye to Harry first." Ginny found Harry where she had left him, holding the baby girl.

"I have a show." Ginny said. "Harry, meet Frederick Barrett, the Phantom."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Frederick said offering a hand.

"Likewise Mr. Barrett. Break a leg Gin!" Harry said giving Frederick a handshake and giving Gin a quick kiss.

"Thanks darling!" she said. Then she and Frederick apparated to the theater and got ready for the show which was of course was a wonderful performance. Ginny quickly changed afterward.

"Frederick could you please get me back to school?"

"Sure thing Ginny." From his dressing room they apparated back to the school and Ginny found Harry with the baby.

"No one seems to know who her mother is." He said gesturing to the baby.

"Then we'll keep looking Harry. But we can't let her get into the wrong hands. And she needs a name."

"I know Gin," Harry said. Ginny took the baby from his arms that had started crying. Ginny started singing her a lullaby.

"Sophia Lauren Potter." Ginny said a few moments later.

"I like it," Harry said.

"I'm gonna go to Madame Pomfrey and see if there are anything we can give her for her immune system."

"For what?"

"Harry, most of a baby's immunity is received through um breast milk." Ginny said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah… to Madame Pomfrey's after you eat." He said pushing a plate of food toward her.

"Thank You." Harry took Sophia from Ginny's arms and she sat and ate her dinner quietly before going down to the Hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Ms. Weasley, who is that little angel?"

"Her mother died, we want to take care of her but I don't know how to feed her."

"I'll get you formula Ms. Weasley, oh and Mr. Potter? Professor Dumbledore was looking for you."

"Thank You Madame Pomfrey." Harry said before giving Ginny a look. "I'm going to go see what he wants, shall I meet you back here or at Grimmauld Place?"

"I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place, I think we need to put Sophia down for a rest and that we need to talk and work things out." Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong Harry. I just want to know everything that happened while you were away."

"Alright," he said with a small smile. He pecked her on the lips and left. Ginny rocked Sophia in her arms.

"Do you know who the mother was?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, is there any way to test for lineage?"

"Filius can do it because he's part Goblin. All it takes is a few drops of blood."

"Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"His office of course."

"Thank You Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said taking the formula and she walked with Sophia to Professor Flitwick's office.

"Professor, may I come in?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Of course," he said opening the door. "Who is that child?"

"Well that's the problem. Her mother died this morning before we could find out anything about her. Harry and I are calling her Sophia for now but we'd like to find out who she really is."

"You want me to do the lineage test?"

"If it's possible, sir."

"Of course Miss. Weasley. Hold her still while I prick her finger." He took an instrument from his desk and took Sophia's little hand and pricked one of her fingers. She let out a murderous cry. Ginny then hummed to her and healed it and the crying was no more.

"That's odd." Professor Flitwick said. "Her name shows up as Sophia Lauren Potter and it shows you and Mr. Potter as a married couple and her adopted parents."

"Wait what? Married? Harry proposed this afternoon."

"It shows up that you were married last July." Ginny instantly knew what he was saying.

"Harry and I merged souls to save my life."

"He must care for you an awful lot Ms. Weasley. Not just anyone can merge souls there must be a connection there already and a very strong one."

"Thank you Professor but who are her real parents?"

"Meredith Bloom and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. What an odd name." Ginny instantly paled but then held the child closer.

"People aren't born evil professor are they?"

"No, I don't believe so. People are both dark and light. It is our decisions that decide who we are, is it not?"

"True thank you so much professor." Ginny said running out with Sophia to Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny, I thought I said I'd meet you and Sophia at Grimmauld Place."

"I found out who Sophia's father is."

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

"What?"

"I saw it clear as day Harry on her lineage. Her parents are Meredith Bloom and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and her adopted parents are Harry and Ginevra Potter."

"Did you just call yourself Mrs. Potter? I love the way that sounds."

"That's another thing Harry. According to the paper, it shows that we were married in July."

"July?"

"When we merged souls, something happened that was seen like a marriage I guess." Ginny looked down. Harry walked over to her.

"Gin look at me," He said grabbing one of her hands. "This changes nothing other than the fact that you already have my name and that Sophia is already ours. I don't regret saving you and I know that you are the one for me. That is the thing I know the best. That's the only thing I am sure of." He kissed her forehead and then grabbed Sophia.

"And I love you my angel." He pecked her forehead and the baby girl giggled.

"I don't think it wise that you two keep this child in your care Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Well professor I'm not inclined to do so. Sophia while she is not biologically my child has already captured my heart. I lost so much because of this war and now I'm getting the opportunity to have a family of my own. Something I've always wanted and you wanna take that away from me. I'm not gonna let it happen sir."

"Harry you are too young to.."

"Too young to be a father? I wasn't too young to fight against him. I was eleven when I fought against him the first time face to face alone. Don't tell me what I'm capable or incapable of."

"I'm merely trying to say Harry that it might not be good for your public image."

"MY PUBLIC IMAGE? I don't care about that. Everyone thought I was insane so what are they going to think now? That I'm a nice guy? Oh what a hardship! Screw this professor. I'm done with you."

"Harry!" the professor pleaded.

"No, I'm done. Come on Gin, let's go." Ginny gave one last glance to the headmaster before running after her fiancé.

"I'm proud of you Harry," she said. He looked at her surprised.

"You're finally coming into your own. You're standing up for yourself and refusing to be put down."

"Thank you."

"I'm also amazed at how well you've adjusted to having Sophia in our life."

"I know who she is biologically but she's really mine after just hours she's wrapped me around her little fingers. I'd do anything for her."

"I know you would." Ginny smiled as they apparated back to Grimmauld Place for a night to themselves. Sirius met them in the kitchen.

"Who is this angel?"

"Meet Sophia Lauren Potter, This is Grandpa Sirius."

"Grandpa? Whoa Whoa. Potter? What happened? GINNY YOU TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE CAREFUL!"

"She's no biologically ours but we've adopted her." Ginny said smiling.

"She's beautiful. She's in good hands. But what happened to her real parents?"

"Dead. We all saw her father die today."

"We saw? I only saw one death and that was….. NO! YOURE JOKING!"

"No, her father is Tom but people aren't born evil." Harry told him. "I'm beat we're going to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night Cub, Ginny and baby Sophia! Wait is that an engagement ring on your finger Miss. Weasley?"

"It's Mrs. Potter actually Harry and I are already married as of when we merged souls!" Sirius stared aghast at them.

"Yes you can come to the real wedding we're going to have. Goodnight!" And the three went to sleep after a long day.

AN: I kind of love the idea of Sophia but I want your opinion! I had a reason for adding her character that has to do with cannon. Can you guess?


	33. Bridal Showers and Bachelor Troubles

**AN: I suck… Like a crap load… It's been almost a year and well there honestly isn't a decent excuse. A combination of junior year of high school stress, my aunt having cancer, a large work load, SAT Prep, AP prep, being in a play, being in five choirs, working on my own novel and honestly just a bad case of writers block when it came to this and my other fanfics. I apologize guys really I do. I really do. I'm so sorry….**

**BTW…. REVIEW K THANKS BYEEE? **

**Disclaimer: I just play with JKR's characters the only character who is of my own creation right now is Sophia… and isn't she so cute? I also don't own any thing that you recognize from AVPM. I had fun playing with some lyrics this chapter. **

**Chapter Thirty Three: Bridal Showers and Bachelor troubles **

"WAAAA! WAAAA!" A cry in the middle of the night woke Ginny up from a sound sleep in Harry's arms. She quickly got up and quietly padded over to the bassinet which was a few feet from the bed. She lifted up little Sophia and held her. She padded over to a mini-refrigerator and took a bottle out before casting a warming spell on the bottle. She tested the milk on her skin before feeding it to Sophia. Ginny sat down in the rocking chair and rocked Sophia in her arms as she hummed a lullaby.

Harry, unknown to Ginny, had woken up, and was watching his beautiful fiancée/wife taking care of his new daughter. Since he had returned, he was unable to sleep without Ginny by his side. Their wedding would be in August, with a theme that both of them had picked. Ginny honestly wanted Harry's opinion on everything- minus the wedding dress. She refused to let him see it but she knew he would like it.

Soon Sophia had fallen asleep and Ginny set her back in the basinet and crawled back into bed with Harry, snuggling into his warm chest. He kissed the top of her head and snaked his arm around her waist. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The pair had moved into Harry's ancestral home, Potter Manor and they were both incredibly happy. Ginny was continuing her musical career and Harry had been scouted by the English National team with the promise of a spot in the Auror training academy when he was finished with his Quidditch career.

The couple was awoken the next morning by an excited Hermione.

"TODAYS YOUR BRIDAL SHOWER GINNY!" Ginny let out a groan; she honestly had no desire to get up out of bed.

"Ten more minutes Mione…" she begged snuggling further into Harry who secretly smiled into her hair.

"NO THE PARTY IS IN TWO HOURS GINNY IT'S ALREADY NINE!"

"SHITE!" she said sitting up. Two hours wouldn't be enough to time to set everything up. Why hadn't she woken up sooner?

"Go back to bed Love." She whispered to Harry and kissed his forehead but he shook his head 'no', and got up with her giving her a quick morning kiss before she was pulled away by Hermione.

"What's left to do?"

"The decorations are up, the caterers will be here in an hour, the favors are done, the flowers set up."

"Then what do we need to do?"

"Get you ready of course." Hermione said. Ginny gave her a pointed look. She had to be joking.

"Hermione are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be?" she had a look on her face that proved to Ginny that she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?"

"Just go to the guest room on the third floor."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Hermione said. Ginny begrudgingly got up and walked up to the guest room per Hermione's request to discover her makeup and hair team from her tour camped out ready to beautify Ginny for her shower.

The team set to work on Ginny's currently messy hair and tired face. Hermione came in a few moments later with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Better?"

"Much." Ginny said beginning to devour the bagel. "Can you check on Harry and Sophia?"

"He's feeding her now. He's so good with her." Hermione said looking wistfully at her stomach.

"You aren't?" Ginny gasped.

"No, not yet. Remus wants to wait until I finish school to get married and then he wants to wait until I'm established into my career. It's all very logical. But I really want a baby."

"Have you talked about it with him?"

"Yes, he's still on the 'I'm too old, too poor. Too wolfy' yadda yaddah yadda. I love him. He should know that I don't care about any of that and that I'm not going anywhere."

"He still thinks that it's a dream. It's unreal to him that a girl like you would pick him. He built up walls Mione, not letting anyone in for years maybe decades. And you got past them and I think that it scares him a little."

"You're right. How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Mione! Stop that!" Ginny said reaching out to hug her best friend. The two girls hugged, as one of Ginny's team kept trying to pull Ginny's hand away to give her a manicure and the two girls separated laughing allowing their nails to be done.

"Hello Ginny." A light voice said from the doorway.

"Hello Luna! How are you?"

"Good My dad and I just got back from a trip in search of some blibbering humdingers."

"Did you find any?" Hermione asked.

"No but I did notice some wrackspurts around Professor Lupin's head. If his brain is going a little fuzzy, that's probably the cause."

"Good to know Luna, I'll be sure to tell him. I'm gonna go grab your dress from your room. Luna you can go sit in the ballroom if you want. Ginny and I'll be down in a moment."

"Oh sure. Have you seen Winky? I was talking to her about the Rotfang conspiracy last time I was here."

"I would check the kitchen. She was working on the cake." Hermione said, bringing Luna with her. The team had finished up on Ginny and were packing up when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Ginny looked up and saw Harry standing there. She smiled at him and gestured him to come in.

"I'm not gonna see you much today." He said.

"I know," she said sighing, wrapping her arms around Harry. He gave her a soft kiss.

"But I wanted to give you this before I headed out with Sirius, Ron and Remus to watch Oliver's Match." He handed her a box.

"Harry I don't need so many gifts!" she said. He gave her a small smile.

"I like to spoil you. You deserve the world Gin. Just open the box." Ginny did as she was told, touched by the amount of thought that had gone into this gift. It was a charm bracelet. A peacock to represent the dress she wore when they first kissed, a treble clef for her music, a lion for Gryffindor, a broom for Quidditch, a baby shoe for Sophia, an H, a G and a heart for their love.

"Harry it's beautiful. I absolutely love it." She said giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad. I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too." She said.

"HARRY GET OUT GINNY NEEDS TO CHANGE!" Hermione yelled busting through the door with Ginny's green wrap dress. Harry let out a laugh and waved a goodbye leaving the two girls to finish getting ready.

When the two girls were done, they headed down to the ballroom in the manor and began to greet guests. Many of Ginny's friends from Hogwarts were in attendance as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. The two women had been very understanding of Ginny's situation in working in theater as well as going to school. Lavender was still dating Ronald and was currently talking to Percy's girlfriend, Audrey. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, the twins' girlfriends were talking to Alicia Spinet, one of Ginny's former team mates from Quidditch.

Everything was going well as Ginny held Sophia and greeted her guests, that was until Hermione pulled out the bridal shower games. The first one was simply bridal bingo which Ginny had no qualms about. Even name that tune love song/show tunes edition wasn't bad.

No, it was a scavenger hunt inside of everyone's purses that turned out to be mortifying for Ginny. Some of the items were normal like a lipstick or a compact mirror. Then Hermione turned her mind to the dark side and started asking people to find things like condoms and adult toys. What horrified Ginny even more was the fact that her mother had some of these things in her purse. Ginny's face was turning as red as her hair.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Ladies! Lets give Ginny a break! She looks like she's gonna die from embarrassment. Let's move on to the Newly Engaged Game!"

"The What?"

"It's a muggle television show that I have adapted for our purposes."

"Why does this scare me?"

"It shouldn't. Now Ladies I know this is an all girls party but for our game, I required a certain 'chosen one' so welcome Harry the groom!" A few catcalls were made as Harry came into the room carrying baby Sophia. He deposited Sophia in Molly Weasley's lap before he went and sat beside his lovely bride to be and gave her a quick kiss which was followed by an "AWWWEEE".

"So Harry and Ginny are gonna sit back to back and I'm going to ask them questions. They are going to write their answers down and then show us. If they both get it right they kiss if they don't…. well we'll figure something out." The ladies in the audience laughed.

"So our first question. Where did you guys meet for the first time?" _Easy, _Ginny thought, _Platform 9 and 3/4s Harry's first year. _

"Harry says Platform 9 ¾ and Ginny says Platform 9 ¾… We have a winner! You two can kiss!" The two kissed.

"What was your last fight about?" Ginny thought and she was amazed that the only argument she could think about was going to the final battle.

"Ginny says Final Battle, Harry says… Final Battle! You two are good at this!"

"How would you describe each other's morning breath?" "How do you describe your sex life, fire works, kid at a candy store or Professor Binn's History of Magic Class?" That got a few chuckles from the ladies watching

"Favorite quality about your partner and what you think that their favorite quality about you is?"

_Courage_, Ginny thought. _His inner strength…what can I pick?_ She finally decided upon inner strength and thought that his favorite quality about her was her ability to see the good in everything.

Harry wrote "Everything and his eyes." Ginny had tears in her eyes and she didn't care that they hadn't gotten the question right. She turned around and kissed that young man because she loved him and she always had. It was harder for him to love her and she was so proud of him and how he had become so wonderful and perfect for her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you more." He said. And even though she wanted to argue with him, Ginny was just content to just sit with him in her arms.

"OKAY Harry go back to the game! Ginny gets to open her gifts now and you can't be here."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because…. Of reasons. Now go!" Hermione said shooing him out.

"Mione! My party why can't he stay?"

"You might not want him to see certain things."

"Like?"

"You'll see," she said with an unHermione-like devious grin.

Hermione, was right as usual and Ginny received some lingerie that she decided she might save for the honeymoon. But she didn't care about the gifts. It only mattered that in a few weeks she would be marrying the love of her life. But when night fell and Harry still hadn't returned, Ginny was worried.

Hermione was right beside her worrying about Remus. They had gone to a Quidditch match earlier and the match had ended with Puddlemere United winning 800-10 because that is how amazing Oliver Wood was at keeping the quaffle out of the hoops.

It was 2 am and Ginny was freaking out when she saw the boys apparate to the front gates of Potter Manor.

"They're home!" she said running to the door to meet them and she was met with Harry singing at the top of his lungs…

"You'rrreee tall and ffffuunnnn and peeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrttyyyy. You'reeeee really reallllly skinny… GINNNY!"

"What is going on?" she asked but all the boys seemed so drunk that she didn't think she'd get an answer. They were gonna get hell in the morning for this. Hermione took Remus and apparated home.

"I'mmmm the mickey to your Minnie…. You're the tiggerrrrrrrrrr ttoooo my Winnnnniiiiieee GINNY!" She couldn't help but laugh at the song Harry was singing.

"You look hotttt inn mmmyy Pinnie wanna take you to Disney…." He continued, his breath reeking of fire whiskey.

"Time for bed Mr. Potter. How you even apparated is a mystery." She lead him and the rest of her brothers and their guests to some guest rooms and set out to make a quick cauldron of Hangover remedy for the lot before heading to bed.

She woke up to check on Sophia and heard Harry let out a groan.

"Baby here." She said handing him a vial of hangover potion.

"It hurts all over."

"This'll help." She promised uncorking the vial. He quickly downed and shook his head and put on his glasses.

"How bad was I?" he asked.

"You sang me a song you made up about me."

"Oh God. I'm gonna kill the twins. I wasn't gonna have more than one. They must have put something in my drink."

"I'll kill them first. They got everyone drunk. It's a miracle any of you got home without splinching"

"I'll say. I'll go make breakfast. You distribute the hangover remedy."

"Deal." She said putting on a sundress before waking her brothers, Dean, Seamus and Neville. They all protested heavily to being awoken from their drunken stupor but were in the end fine with the promise of the remedy. At breakfast was when Ginny had to yell at them.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING MY FIANCE DRUNK LAST NIGHT?"

"We just wanted to loosen him up a bit for you Gin," Fred said.

"Yeah he's always so uptight." George continued.

"THERE ARE ROGUE DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE AND NOT ONLY DID YOU GET HARRY DRUNK BUT YOU GOT EVERY OTHER CAPABLE FIGHTER WHO WAS WITH YOU DRUNK OFF THEIR ARSES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS AND HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Blimey your scarier than mum," Ron said.

"Sorry Gin!" the twins chorused. She continued to glare at them before feeding them breakfast and sending them off.

"So how were my song writing abilities?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Shove it." She said.

**AN: So longest chapter I've ever written for this gets me forgiveness please? And Review please.**


End file.
